Destino
by AmAi KaZe
Summary: Cuando levanté la cabeza supe que aquel hombre de pelo castaño y ojos dorados era mi marido. No me atreví a sonreír cuando un calor recorrió mi espina dorsal, porque comprendí que aquellos preciosos ojos dorados no me veían a mí. KagxInu
1. Principio

Título: Destino

Género: romance

Protagonista: Kagome

Pareja: Inuyasha y Kagome

Personajes principales: Inuyasha, Kaede, Naraku y Kikyo

Autor (según yo): kIsS-dArK 

**Destino: capítulo 1: Principio**

Cuando mi padre me comunicó que me casaría, no contesté. Agache la cabeza y apenas asentí. Mi voz desapareció durante varios días, mientras yo deambulaba sin pensar en nada. Mi padre no cesaba de explicarme por qué me enviaba tan lejos. Pero sus excusas eran algo sin sentido para mí.

Tuve una madre que me amó más que así misma, y por ello tuvo que morir. A menudo yo deambulaba por los viejos pasillos del castillo buscando el recuerdo de mi madre, buscando el eco de su voz, buscando la sombra de su perfume. Cuántas veces contemplé mi silueta en el río, cuántas veces intenté que mis ojos azules tuvieran ese mismo brillo tranquilo que ella poseía, cuántas veces me vestí con sus ropas, para abrazarme a mí misma y soñar que eran los brazos de mi madre.

Maldije la vida, maldije el amor, la luz, la lluvia, por arrebatarme lo que yo más amaba. Me maldije por no haber aprovechado el tiempo que habíamos tenido.

Y luego descubrí que su amor no se había marchado. Estaba en el aire, en la brisa, en la tierra, en la luna, en el sol, en mí misma. Pero no era igual. No era lo mismo.

Y me congele en su recuerdo. Mi pelo creció hasta llegar a la mitad de los muslos, y sonreí al verlo reflejado en el espejo, tan negro como el de mi madre. Me la pasaba encerrada en la biblioteca de mi padre, leyendo pequeños libros que ella me había enseñado a descifrar. Y cada vez más me esforzaba porque el brillo de mis ojos se pareciera al brillo de ella, pero no lo lograba, y no entendía por qué. Cuando cumplí los dieciséis años volví a mirarme en el agua del río. Después de ello iba todas las tardes allí, y hablaba con aquel difuso reflejo.

Sólo los ojos, el pelo, y la sonrisa había heredado de ella, pero si me esforzaba mucho lograba verla sonriéndome desde el otro lado del agua.

La persona que más me había amado, me la habían arrebatado con crueldad.

En realidad no me alegre por poder por fin dejar atrás esa parte de mi vida que me hacía daño. Mi padre era estéril. Mi madre lo amó, de ello estoy segura. Pero cuando yo nací mi madre quedó mal después del parto, y cuando quedo embarazada de un nuevo niño, tuvo problemas y abortó. Más tarde mi padre enfermó y quedo estéril. Me odio por ello, porque él creía que yo era la causante de la deshonra que había en su familia. Desde ese momento mi madre no le permitió que la volviera a tocar. Él se amargó hasta tal punto que apenas vivía para el trabajo, comer y dormir.

Me embarcó en una pequeña nave, donde metió todas mis pertenencias como pudo, y luego ordenó al que podría decirse capitán, que debía entregarme intacta a mi futuro marido. Por supuesto yo no sabía nada de que el capitán me casaría en mitad del mar, sin sacerdote, sin que el "novio" estuviese presente. ¿Se podía hacer eso? ¿Se podía casar a una persona en medio de la nada, con alguien que en realidad era un representante?

En el fondo yo soñaba con la libertad, con ser como el viento. Pero el destino ya había trazado un camino para mí, y acepté desconcertada esa nueva vida.

Cuando desembarqué en tierra firme, me sentí mareada por la vida que me esperaba. Una vida que yo no sabía, ni conocía, ni estaba lista para tomar. Me sentía extraña en medio de todo ese tumulto de gente, y aún más frente a todas aquellas preciosas mujeres vestidas de seda y encaje, frente a mí: una menuda muchacha que vestía los trajes de su madre. Me sentí desnuda frente a todo ese color y variedad, que cuando recordé el sencillo vestido de seda blanca y corpiño rosado, noté el odio dentro de mí por avergonzarme de las ropas de mi madre.

Luego recordé lo orgullosa que siempre había estado de parecerme a ella, y levante la barbilla, mientras la brisa azotaba débilmente mi pelo.

Creo que estuve de pie unos cuantos minutos antes de empezar a pensar que quizá nadie vendría a buscarme. Y de repente una mujer se acercó a mí muy agitada.

En esos momentos lo único que cruzaba por mi cabeza era el rumbo que mi vida tomaría, y creo que estaba tan abandonada de cariño que cuando la mujer me abrazó yo no se lo impedí, y hasta creo que correspondí aquel abrazo.

Aquella expresión avergonzada y sorprendida de Kaede jamás se me olvidará, así como tampoco la primera vez que vi a Inuyasha Taisho.

-P-por favor disculpad mi atrevimiento…señora. Es sólo que…que…

Aquella sombra en sus ojos me dio miedo. Recuerdo que un escalofrío recorrió sin reservas mi espalda, y no pude ni responderle. Me limité a sonreír, de la manera más sincera que pude, y creo que en ese momento Kaede comprendió lo que quise decirle porque desde entonces, se convirtió en una amiga para mí, aunque por entonces yo no sabía lo que era una amiga de verdad.

Cuando levanté la cabeza supe que aquel hombre de pelo castaño y ojos dorados era mi marido. No me atreví a sonreír cuando un calor recorrió mi espina dorsal, porque comprendí que aquellos preciosos ojos dorados no me veían a mí. Me miraban sin verme de verdad. Aquellos principios del amor me azotaron el alma hasta casi herirme porque cuando llegamos a lo que sería mi nuevo hogar, e Inuyasha envió que colocaran todas mis cosas en la habitación contigua a la suya, pero ni siquiera me miró ni me dirigió palabra alguna, supe con toda certeza que él no pretendía comportarse como mi marido.

Aprendí a respetar el silencio que se formaba entre nosotros en el desayudo, e intentaba ser la mejor esposa dentro de mis posibilidades. Respetaba la decisión de que quisiera que comiera con él, aunque no nos dijésemos nada. A veces le subía la comida, cuando estaba muy cansado, y yo vivía mi vida, o lo que pudiera llamarse como tal.

Cuando llevaba un mes y medio en aquel castillo inmenso me di cuenta que en realidad a Inuyasha Taisho no le importaba lo que yo hacía. De vez en cuando me preguntaba si había hecho algo fuera de lo normal, y yo contestaba que no. Lo único que ocupaba mi vida era la lectura, montar a mi yegua, y hablar largas tardes con Kaede.

Desde entonces me jure que si a él no le importaba yo, ¿por qué iba a importarme él a mí? Y aprendí a montar a caballo con ayuda de un mozo de las caballerizas. Un poderoso, elegante y magnífico animal...Tan deseoso de correr libre como yo. Sólo aquellas veces me sentía libre, libre al fin. Los terrenos de Inuyasha eran grandes y yo siempre me cuidaba de que no me sorprendiera en mi furtiva aventura, sobre todo porque yo iba mucho más lejos de lo que estaba permitido.

El viento fresco azotándome la cara era lo más parecido a felicidad que podía conocer por ese entonces. Pasaba las tardes subida en aquel precioso animal y recorría los campos saciándome con su espléndida hermosura. En aquellos momentos yo no era ni feliz ni desgraciada, tan sólo una muchacha que montaba a caballo.


	2. Me gusta

**Destino: capítulo 2: Me gusta**

_**En el capítulo 1**_

_Desde entonces me jure que si a él no le importaba yo, ¿por qué iba a importarme él a mí? Y aprendí a montar a caballo con ayuda de un mozo de las caballerizas. Un poderoso, elegante y magnífico animal...Tan deseoso de correr libre como yo. Sólo aquellas veces me sentía libre, libre al fin. Los terrenos de Inuyasha eran grandes y yo siempre me cuidaba de que no me sorprendiera en mi furtiva aventura, sobre todo porque yo iba mucho más lejos de lo que estaba permitido. _

_El viento fresco azotándome la cara era lo más parecido a felicidad que podía conocer por ese entonces. Pasaba las tardes subida en aquel precioso animal y recorría los campos saciándome con su espléndida hermosura. En aquellos momentos yo no era ni feliz ni desgraciada, tan sólo una muchacha que montaba a caballo y quería ser tan libre como el viento…_

…

No sé cuántas veces negué que Inuyasha Taisho me gustaba. Su voz grave, su aspecto elegante aunque altanero, su presencia imponente y varonil. Y sin embargo él no sabía ni siquiera que yo ya no era una niña. A veces creía sorprenderlo mirándome tan fijamente como lo hubiera hecho un hombre enamorado o pasional, pero después descubría aquella sombra en sus ojos, como de estar viendo a otra persona. Y entonces me sentía estúpida y utilizada, como un recuerdo de lo que parecía ser un gran amor que no se olvidaría jamás. Otras veces me miraba con sorpresa, como si acabara de comprender que se había casado con alguien que ni siquiera conocía. Entonces me enfurecía como sólo lo podría haber hecho una Higurashi, con una pasión que lo caracterizaba todo. Y en muchos casos esa pasión no me hacía ningún bien.

Kaede era el ama de llaves y yo había logrado convencerla de que sacara algunos libros de la biblioteca de mi marido para poder leerlos. Aquella mujer era tan amable conmigo que me dolía mentirle cuando salía a dar mis largos paseos a caballo. Creo que le prometí veintiún veces que no volvería a montar en aquel corcel sola, hasta que Inuyasha se enteró.

Mis días pasaban tan iguales como siempre, hasta el día de mi diecisiete cumpleaños.

Las nubes se habían oscurecido y las gotas que caían eran grandes y heladas. Llevaba varias horas cabalgando y la verdad no se me ocurrió pensar en que debía protegerme del aguacero.

Cuando desmonté del caballo comprendí que algo había pasado porque en ese momento Kaede se acercaba corriendo muy nerviosa.

-E-el señor ha llegado antes de lo esperado, niña.

-Oh, Dios mío. No le habrás dicho que salí a cabalgar sola y con este tiempo. ¡Me mataría!

Aún cuando apenas llevaba casada con él, había aprendido a adivinar que él esperaba que todo lo que sucediera allí se lo comunicaran. Por más insignificante que fuera.

-Créeme que estuve muy cerca de decirlo todo. Pensé que cuando vieras las señales de que iba a llover volverías enseguida. ¡¿Por qué has tardado tanto?!

-Perdóname. Me excedí en el tiempo. ¿Dónde está?

Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda y no era precisamente el agua que goteaba de mi pelo. Inuyasha Taisho era un hombre respetuoso y correctamente amable, sin embargo, cuando no se le obedecía, o se hacía alguna cosa a sus espaldas...Creo que en esos momentos mi valor y orgullo fueron mayores que mi razón, porque llegué a pensar que quizá ni siquiera le debía respuestas a mi marido, ya que en realidad él no se comportaba como tal. Y desgraciadamente ese pensamiento siguió rondando mi cabeza, mientras Kaede me ponía al tanto de todo.

-Le he hecho creer que te encuentras mal, y que no debe verte ni acercarse pero lo puso de mal humor. Así que no tuve otra alternativa de insinuarle que tú no deseabas verlo.

-Oh, Kaede, ¿y cómo lo ha tomado?

Las botas de media caña que llevaba calzadas me hacían retroceder resbalando una vez sí y otra vez también. Alcé la mirada para ver el perfil del castillo Taisho. Imponente aún con la lluvia, parecía ejercer cierto parecido con la solidez del actual dueño.

-Kagome, se enfureció aún más. Lo siento. No le gusta que se le niegue lo que quiere. Pero al menos eso lo retuvo por un momento. Sin embargo lleva esperando casi veinte minutos y creo que no aguantará más. Está preocupado por ti.

Su voz sonó suave, y por un instante desee que lo que ella había dicho fuese cierto. Entonces comprendí horrorizada que lo amaba. Me había enamorado de mi marido. Al que por otro lado, ni siquiera conocía. Un rayo alumbró el perfil del castillo y pude ver que la luz que se mantenía en el ala donde se encontraba la cocina, titilaba para luego encenderse, otra en la entrada.

Kaede murmuró algo, y antes de salir corriendo me miró con aprensión. Estaba claro que aunque llevaba varios años trabajando para la familia Taisho, guardaba cierto temor a la furia de este varón.

Me detuve en la entrada y al ver que la puerta estaba cerrada di un rodeo entrando por la puerta que daba al jardín y a las caballerizas. Me pregunté, entonces, por qué me preocupaba tanto de cómo reaccionara lord Taisho. Sin duda, a pesar de su sólida e imponente presencia, y a pesar de su título de conde, y claro está a pesar de que era mi esposo yo no debía sentirme tan sensible a lo que él pensara de mí. Porque sencillamente no debía dejarme intimidar. Era una Higurashi, y nuestra familia siempre había mantenido el orgullo intacto.

Cuando entre en mi recamara me sorprendió encontrar a la doncella esperándome, mientras echaba agua caliente en una pequeña y ligera bañera. Me deshice de la ropa mojada y enlodada sin cuidado y luego me zambullí en el agua tibia. El efecto que provocó el confortable líquido en mí, me hizo pensar de nuevo en Inuyasha. Kanna me ayudó a enjuagarme deprisa, y después empezó a elegir un vestido del armario de caoba.

-No, Kanna, no hace falta. Usaré el camisón. Tráemelo, por favor.

El camisón de muselina blanco cayó sobre mi cuerpo justo cuando había empezado a escuchar fuertes pisadas en las escaleras. Mire a Kanna, y ésta a su vez me miró preocupada.

-Vete, Kanna. Y cuando su señoría vuelva a bajar, envía a alguien que se lleve la bañera, por favor.

-Sí, señora.


	3. Reproches

**Destino: capítulo 3: Reproches**

_**En el capítulo 2**_

_Cuando entre en mi recamara me sorprendió encontrar a la doncella esperándome, mientras echaba agua caliente en una pequeña y ligera bañera. Me deshice de la ropa mojada y enlodada sin cuidado y luego me zambullí en el agua tibia. El efecto que provocó el confortable líquido en mí, me hizo pensar de nuevo en Inuyasha. Kanna me ayudó a enjuagarme deprisa, y después empezó a elegir un vestido del armario de caoba. _

_-No, Kanna, no hace falta. Usaré el camisón. Tráemelo, por favor. _

_El camisón de muselina blanco cayó sobre mi cuerpo justo cuando había empezado a escuchar fuertes pisadas en las escaleras. Mire a Kanna, y ésta a su vez me miró preocupada. _

_-Vete, Kanna. Y cuando su señoría vuelva a bajar, envía a alguien que se lleve la bañera, por favor. _

_-Sí, señora…_

…

Cuando la puerta se cerró por segunda vez, yo me colocaba la bata por encima del camisón, pero ni siquiera me dio tiempo de cerrarla en torno a mí.

-Creía que se encontraba indispuesta, milady.

Los ojos de Inuyasha chispeaban con cierto brillo que en ese momento no supe descifrar. Entonces, aún sintiendo que empezaba a enojarme por el tono, no pude dejar de pensar que era la primera vez que mi esposo entraba en mi habitación.

-Así era, mi lord. Pero como puede ver ya me encuentro mejor.

Hice un pequeño gesto con la mano como no dándole importancia, pero aquello pareció tener el efecto contrario en él. Se acercó y mientras me escudriñaba el rostro, con el hombro se apoyó en la columna del dosel de mi cama, cruzando los brazos. Sus ojos exigían la verdad.

-Supongo que puedo saber por qué no querías que te viera.

No era una petición, sino una orden. Clara y exigente.

-Bueno…Como ya le habrá dicho Kaede, me sentía indispuesta. No quería que se preocupara por una tontería. Supongo que tiene otras cosas que exijan su atención.

Mi voz era firme, y mientras le hablaba le daba la espalda, en parte buscando un cepillo para peinar mi enredado cabello, y en parte para que no pudiera ver mis ojos. Muchas veces eran ellos los que me traicionaban y no mi voz.

-Por supuesto. ¿Y qué te dolía?

-La cabeza.

-Kaede me dijo que era un malestar estomacal.

Lo mire por el espejo, sus ojos se clavaron en los míos. Y me sentí desnuda, aunque, por supuesto la bata me cubría, la parte de delante sólo era protegida por la muselina. Sin embargo no era esa clase de desnudez la que sentía. Su mirada me traspaso el alma, y se me ocurrió que quizá, me conociera demasiado bien para poder mentirle. ¡Qué idea tan descabellada! pensé después. Ni siquiera habíamos mantenido una conversación decente.

-Oh, sí, bueno. Esa circunstancia también se presentó.

Pero mi voz ya no sonó tan convincente. Aún así seguí peinando mi pelo, como si el interrogatorio de mi marido fuera de lo más normal y apetecible.

-Espero que no me estés mintiendo.

-Por supuesto que no.

-¿Y qué has hecho a parte de sentirte mal?

No tome en cuenta su sarcasmo, y me limite a sonreírle a través del espejo. Después pose el peine en el mueble, y empecé a revolver cintas, alhajas, frasquitos…hasta que fingí buscar algo en un cajón.

-No he hecho nada en absoluto.

Él me miró a su vez y frunció el ceño. Parecía bastante enfadado. Pero a mí la situación me parecía hasta cómica. Era la primera vez que él entraba en mi alcoba, y yo tenía el orgullo tan herido que fingía que la sangre no me hervía en las venas, que el corazón no bombeaba más sangre de lo normal, que mi cuerpo no se calentaba de repente como si un fuego interno me abrasara entera.

-Por cierto, parece que te has ganado la lealtad de muchos, por no decir de todos, de los que trabajan en esta casa.

-Bueno, sólo hay que tratarlos con un poco de cariño y respeto. Al igual que lo hacen ellos con nosotros, ¿no le parece?

-¿Podrían hasta mentirme por ti?

En ese momento levanté de súbito la cabeza, y lo miré muy fijamente a través del espejo. Me sentí desconcertada. Y de pronto casi por casualidad vi que cerca de un pie de Inuyasha, casi completamente al descubierto bajo la cama, reposaba aún un guante, embarrado de lodo y mojado. Kanna no lo había notado cuando se había llevado la ropa. Me quede quieta por un momento, si se movía un centímetro podría sentir la prenda. Suspire y me di media vuelta. Tenía que fingir que estaba enfadada...claro que no fue muy difícil, su tono de voz era demasiado arrogante. Creo que hasta echaba chispas por los ojos, porque la expresión sorprendida de él eso me hizo ver.

-¿Puedo saber qué está insinuando, mi lord?

Mi voz sonaba suave pero agria. En un par de pasos me acerqué tanto a él, que pude identificar claramente sus finas y fuertes facciones. Y aunque yo apenas le llegaba por la altura del hombro no me deje intimidar por lo alto y sólido que parecía allí. Con sumo cuidado e intentando que no se diera cuenta deslicé con la punta del pie el guante completamente bajo mi cama, y al instante me alejé un paso y puse los brazos en jarra. Esperando una respuesta.

-Cuando he ido a preguntar si te habían visto, salían huyendo. Sólo Kaede me ha recibido. Y ha estado muy esquiva, por cierto.

-¿Y?

Su semblante era adusto, y sus labios finos se volvieron una línea fina y presionada en su cara.

-Pues que espero no se esté haciendo aquí nada sin mi consentimiento. Y por supuesto, espero que me mantengas informado de lo que haces y dejas hacer.

-¡¿Es qué piensa controlar mi vida?! ¡¿Cómo se atreve?! ¡¿Quiere que le mantenga informado de la más mínima cosa que ocurre?!

Me volví bruscamente y empecé a dar vueltas por la habitación. Inuyasha me miraba con una especie de aturdimiento y enfado en el rostro. Creo que jamás alguien le había gritado. Dudo incluso que pudiera alguien alzarle un mínimo la voz. Quiere tenerlo todo controlado. Quiere saberlo todo pensé para mis adentros, y un humo negro y peligroso me nubló la razón. Yo no era una yegua para que me ordenara si giraba a derecha o izquierda, si caminaba o trotaba...si hacía o no hacía.

-Soy tu esposo.

Esa afirmación me paralizó. Y el aliento se me secó en la garganta. En ese momento tuve ganas de lanzarme sobre él y golpearlo hasta que se me pasra la furia. Él podía exigirme lo que quisiera...Y yo debía obedecer, sin recibir ni esperar al menos un poquito de preocupación o interés en mí.

-¡Pues no se comporta como tal!

Inuyasha resbaló y se sostuvo de la misma columna donde había estado apoyándose. Me miró entrecerrando los ojos, y de pronto la habitación me pareció demasiado reducida para compartirla con él.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Kagome?

No era una pregunta, tampoco una orden. Sino más bien una especia de amenaza. Se me heló la sangre, pero cuando estaba a punto de decirle que había dicho una tontería, algo dentro de mí explotó...y no era precisamente que me encontrara mal.

-Ya me ha oído, señor. Cuando llegué aquí, vine dispuesta a ser una buena esposa, aún no conociéndolo. Pero usted me trata como una invitada de su casa, como una visita inesperada y fastidiosa. Pensé que quizá lo único que quería era una familia, una nueva familia. Ya que creo no tiene más parientes, al menos cercanos. Pero no, por supuesto. ¡¿Qué diablos se yo?! Una estúpida e ingenua muchacha. Tonta y más que tonta. Me trata como un adorno que pertenece a la casa, pero que no forma parte de ella. Es más, como si usted fuera mi dueño, como si yo…

Las lágrimas empezaban a nublarme la vista, sin embargo, me acerqué a él, y le hinqué un dedo en el pecho. A su vez Inuyasha me miraba perplejo, como si acabara de entender lo que en realidad significaba estar casado. Estar casado conmigo.

-¡¿Qué es esto?! ¿Cómo podría llamarse a esta especie de relación? ¡No sé siquiera si de verdad estoy aquí, casada con una hombre que a veces me mira como si viera una mocosa que no entiende lo que pasa a su alrededor. O como si estuviera viendo a otra persona…

Un sollozo fuerte me desgarró la garganta, y las piernas se me doblaron ligeramente. Pero no le daría el gusto de verme derrotada. Así que me apoye en la columna del dosel, y me puse recta, con la espalda erguida, y la barbilla alta. Lo mire profundamente, aunque en realidad no creo que tuvo el efecto que yo deseaba porque seguían cayendo lágrimas, y yo no podía retenerlas.

-Supongo, que hace mucho que te sientes así.

-Por supuesto, no soy un objeto para no poder pensar y sentir.

-Yo no he dicho eso.

-Pues me tratáis como si no existiera.

Me miró muy serio y frunció más el ceño. Hubo un largo rato de silencio, y después unos breves toques en la puerta.

La voz de Kaede entró revoloteando, pero yo ni siquiera supe lo que había dicho. Seguía mirando a Inuyasha a los ojos. De repente tuve la dolorosa conciencia de lo cerca que él estaba, y por unos instantes vacilé. Y las lágrimas empezaron a brotar con más brío de mis ojos, y me nublaron casi toda la vista.

-¡Ahora no, Kaede!


	4. hacer el amor

**Destino: capítulo 4: Hacer el amor**

_**En el capítulo 3**_

_Un sollozo fuerte me desgarró la garganta, y las piernas se me doblaron ligeramente. Pero no le daría el gusto de verme derrotada. Así que me apoye en la columna del dosel, y me puse recta, con la espalda erguida, y la barbilla alta. Lo mire profundamente, aunque en realidad no creo que tuvo el efecto que yo deseaba porque seguían cayendo lágrimas, y yo no podía retenerlas. _

_-Supongo, que hace mucho que te sientes así._

_-Por supuesto, no soy un objeto para no poder pensar y sentir._

_-Yo no he dicho eso._

_-Pues me tratáis como si no existiera._

_Me miró muy serio y frunció más el ceño. Hubo un largo rato de silencio, y después unos breves toques en la puerta. _

_La voz de Kaede entró revoloteando, pero yo ni siquiera supe lo que había dicho. Seguía mirando a Inuyasha a los ojos. De repente tuve la dolorosa conciencia de lo cerca que él estaba, y por unos instantes vacilé. Y las lágrimas empezaron a brotar con más brío de mis ojos, y me nublaron casi toda la vista. _

_-¡Ahora no, Kaede!..._

…

Su voz fue grave, firme y peligrosa. Su respiración era rápida, como si hubiese corrido mucho. Mi boca se secó. Sentía la firme y masculina fragancia que emanaba de él, y me sentí estúpida porque aún cuando estaba a tan grado enfadada no dejaba de ejercer influencia en mí su sola presencia.

Los pasos lentos y apagados de la amable ama de llaves se fueron extinguiendo. Y yo seguía allí de pie, mirándolo, y él me miraba a mí. Otro largo silencio. Hasta que se prolongó demasiado para mí.

-Estoy cansada, mi lord, me gustaría recostarme.

-Aún no he acabado.

Era una advertencia. ¿Nunca se cansará de mandarme? pensé furiosa.

-¡Pues yo sí!

Mi voz retumbó en la habitación. Y el eco me pareció infinito. Si seguía allí de pie tan cerca de él, quizá no aguantaría las ganas de reprocharle la poca atención que me brindaba, y le gritaría que a pesar de eso yo estaba tontamente enamorada de él. Pero cuando iba a dar media vuelta su mano se cerró tan firmemente en mi brazo que me hizo estremecer.

Cuando me di cuenta su boca presionaba la mía, y mi pecho se apretaba con fuerza contra su tórax. Sentí entonces los músculos fuertes y firmes, y también su solidez. Su mano que retenía mi espalda subió de súbito hasta mi nuca y me acercó más a su boca.

Era un sabor fresco, limpio y en extremo sensual. Entonces un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda e hizo que todo mi cuerpo se estremeciera. Sentí como su boca aún apretada contra la mía se ensanchaba. Sonreía, divertido. Su lengua rozó mi labio inferior, e instintivamente los abrí, para que pudiera entrar libremente. Creo que jamás me habían besado de aquella manera. Mis brazos se entrelazaron en su cuello, y me alcé de puntillas, mientras acercaba más su cuerpo al mío. Era una experiencia extraordinaria. Pensar que tan sólo ese gesto pudiera hacer que mi cuerpo de pronto sintiese tanto calor. Hundí mis dedos en su cabello, nunca antes había sentido algo parecido.

En un instante me encontraba contra la pared, mientras él me besaba el cuello. Mis ojos se cerraron con fuerza, sentía tanto calor…

-¿Te han besado alguna vez, Kagome?

Su voz sonó ronca y grave, y separó sus labios de mi piel, me molesté por aquella separación. Luego me miró a los ojos y yo respondí casi sin voz.

-Un par de veces, cuando tenía doce años.

-¿Quién?

Sus ojos se ensombrecieron y apretó más mi cuerpo con el suyo. Aquel contacto tenía como final pequeñas descargas en mi espina dorsal.

-Mi primo.

-¿Y es igual?

Sus ojos brillaron mientras yo no pensaba en otra cosa que no fuera que me volviera a besar.

-No…

-¿Por qué?

-Por ti.

Mi voz casi ni se oyó.

Sus labios volvieron a apresar los míos, y cuando bajó hasta mi cuello y mordió brevemente la clavícula, un sonido ronco y suave salió de mi garganta.

Cuando su mano se ahuecó en torno a uno de mis senos, la espalda se me arqueó y clavé las uñas en su espalda. Inuyasha emitió un sonido entre gruñido y risa.

Mi pierna derecha quedó apresada entre las suyas, y la moví inquieta mientras él me acariciaba las caderas con la mano libre.

De pronto soltó un gemido grave y ronco, y me apretó todavía más a la pared.

-Esto me estorba.

Se refería al camisón y la bata. Se alejó entonces, para luego quitarme con torpe rapidez la bata. Cuando aún intentaba desabrochar los botones del camisón blanco, caí de espaldas en la cama, e Inuyasha se colocó de rodillas encima de mí.

-¿Qué haces, Inuyasha?

En ese instante caí en la cuenta de que a pesar de la emoción y exitación que me embargaba, sentía desconcierto. Yo no sabía lo que era hacer el amor. Al menos en esencia. Cuando tenía catorce años, oí comentar a una de las cocineras algo sobre este tema. Pero me pareció demasiado extraño y confuso, y ya que estaba segura de que yo no lo utilizaría jamás, decidí dejarlo y volver a mi lectura diaria. De súbito me invadió el miedo y mire a Inuyasha entre aterrada y anhelante. Aunque sentía el miedo en la sangre, aquel calor que me abrasaba no me permitía separarme de él. De pronto me di cuenta que Inuyasha estaba desnudo. Sentí que las mejillas me ardían, y el calor que me invadía se concentró en la parte baja de mi cuerpo.

-Inuyasha…

-Tranquila, amor. Calla.

Al sentir su peso contra mí, jadeé. En parte por la sensación de anhelo y deseo que sentí, como por la firmeza de él.

Cuando por fin logró quitarme completamente el camisón, se alejó un poco y me contempló por un rato. Sentí como el rubor regresaba a mis mejillas, y alargué las manos para volver a cubrir mi cuerpo con el suyo.

Sonrió y sus ojos dorados tenían un brillo oscuro y sensual, mientras sus dedos se deslizaban por mis piernas, abriéndolas.

-Eres tan suave y cálida…

Apenas fue un susurro ronco. Un hilo de voz que se quedó colgado en el aire, mientras se acercaba más. De pronto sentí como algo irrefrenable entraba dentro de mí, lentamente pero con firmeza. Sentí un dolor profundo, y un gemido fuerte y prolongado salió de mi boca revoloteando asustado. Su boca volvió a apretar la mía, mientras se hundía más y más. Las lágrimas recorrieron mis mejillas, y cerré los ojos con fuerza. Pero de inmediato el dolor cesó. Inuyasha se mantuvo quieto, tenso y silencioso. Entonces comprendí que apelaba a toda su fuerza para controlarse.

Después de un largo rato me moví inquieta, apretando mis caderas a las suyas, mientras un sin fin de sensaciones se arremolinaban dentro de mí. ¿Cómo podía estarme tan quieta mientras lo sentía tan profundamente cerca?

Inuyasha se movió también, y emprendió una especie de movimiento suave y rítmico, cada vez más fuerte, más veloz. Hundí los dedos en su cabello, y me apreté con todas mis fuerzas a su cuerpo, mientras un gemido ronco salía de su boca.

Era una sensación extraña sentirlo dentro de mí, pero con todo era también una sensación única. A mí alrededor danzaban varias emociones. Deseo, temor, cansancio, aturdimiento, excitación…y alegría.

Hundí la cara en su cuello, me abracé a su espalda, y susurré.

-¿Esto es hacer el amor?

Mi boca seguía contra el cuello de Inuyasha, y cuando lo dije sonreí. No sabía que cuando se hiciera el amor se sintiera tan libre pero tan unida a una persona. Ahora sentía que él y yo habíamos compartido algo esencial, habíamos dejado parte de cada uno en el otro.

Cuando por fin cesó aquel rítmico movimiento Inuyasha se contrajo, su expresión salvaje y feroz hicieron que un calorcillo recorriera mi espalda de nuevo. Jamás lo había visto tan apuesto.

Quedo tendido encima de mí, y hundió la cara en mi cuello. Sonreí al sentir como aspiraba profundamente. Le acaricié la espalda mientras él me abrazaba.

-Hueles tan bien…

Susurró, y yo sentí que era libre. Libre…tan libre y ligera como el viento. Como siempre había deseado.

Mi corazón latía toscamente cuando volví a abrir los ojos, y me sobresalté. Entonces sentí como su brazo me abrazaba más fuerte, y me acercaba más a él. Me acurruque en su pecho, y estreche mi mano entre la suya. Sonreí, eran tan grandes, tan fuertes, tan seguras. Mire por la ventana el cielo oscuro, coronado por miles de estrellas, y sentí frío, mucho frío. Un frío que dejó abatida mi alma. Un frío interior y peligroso.

-Inuyasha…

-¿Hum?

-¿Qué…quieres de mí?

-Confianza y lealtad.

-Pero no me amas…

Lo último apenas lo susurre.

-¿Hum?

-Nada.

queria agradecer por los rewiews de:

SONIA SANDRIA

VIRGINIA260

RYOMAHELLSING

SKULD DARK

SETSUNA17

KYOME-CHAN

gracias por apoyarme!!!!


	5. Me conformo con estar a su lado

**Destino: capítulo 5: Me conformo con estar a su lado**

_**En el capítulo 4**_

_-Inuyasha…_

_-¿Hum?_

_-¿Qué…quieres de mí?_

_-Confianza y lealtad._

_-Pero no me amas…_

_Lo último apenas lo susurre. _

_-¿Hum?_

_-Nada…_

…

Me sentí pequeña en un inmenso mundo. No me amaba. ¿Pero era yo capaz de exigirle amor a cambio de mi amor? En ese momento no. Sólo me bastaba con tenerlo cerca, con sentir su fuerte y segura energía. Con que me abrazara de aquella manera. Y yo era feliz

Al volver a despertar sentí que mi marido ya no estaba. Me levanté frotándome los ojos. Parecía todo un sueño. Fui hasta la ventana. Ojalá hubiese sido un sueño eterno pensé, y luego sonreí por lo tonto que sonaría aquello.

En realidad no tenía mucho apetito, pero resolví bajar a ver a Kaede. Recogí del armario las botas de caña alta y un vestido color esmeralda para montar.

Sabía que Inuyasha tardaría.

-Buenos días.

Mi voz sonó todavía somnolienta, y sonreí cuando Kaede se volvía para verme. Las cuatro muchachas que ayudaban a la cocinera hicieron una breve reverencia, y después dos de ellas desaparecieron para buscar a un mozo. El hogar se había vuelto a atascar.

-Y tan buenos…

Esa fue una de las pocas veces en las que me he sonrojado tanto. Desvié la mirada. No me molestó su comentario. Era mi amiga. Pero aún así, pensé en que quizá todo el mundo se habría enterado de lo ocurrido. Como si me hubiera leído la mente Kaede me sonrió con complicidad.

-¿No me digas que vas a volver a salir?

Levanté la cabeza de la masa que estaba amoldando la cocinera. La mire largo rato, hasta que ella bajo la mirada y volvió a anotar en una pequeña libretita lo que faltaba en la alacena.

-Inuyasha me ha dicho que volvería muy tarde. Pero aún así creo que no deberías salir.

-Es lo único que me distrae.

-Algún día te descubrirá. Y créeme, no le gusta que le oculten nada, por más insignificante que sea.

-No sé por qué se preocupa, aquí nadie puede asaltarme por el camino. Eso sucede en la ciudad.

Me miró ceñuda. Sonreí inocentemente, y antes de que pudiera detenerme salí corriendo en dirección de las caballerizas.

Hacía un día hermoso. El sol de un oro líquido se alzaba espléndido en el cielo de un celeste intenso. La brisa cálida me devolvió la serenidad que había deseado, pero no logró apartar de mi mente a Inuyasha. Los arrendatarios me saludaron cuando pasé cerca de sus casas, y luego pensé que quizá la soledad que había experimentado la noche anterior cuando supe que no me amaba se había disipado. Y en efecto así era. No puedes ordenarle que te ame. Eso sólo llega. Sólo nace. No se crea, Kagome

Había llegado a un claro del río que estaba cerca de la propiedad Taisho, cuando decidí que debía descansar. Acaricié la crin negra del caballo, y descansé mi cabeza cerca de la del animal.

Después permití que el potro bebiera, mientras yo me introducía en el agua hasta más arriba de los tobillos.

Era una sensación maravillosa.

Mi vida había cambiado tanto en tan poco tiempo…Me había casado. Me había enamorado. Un calorcito se instaló en mi pecho. ¿Cómo expresar lo que era el amor? ¿Se podía definir bien ese sentimiento? Creo que no. Era "algo" que estaba allí, presente. Pero que no tenía cuerpo, ni magnitud. Era inmenso y pequeño al mismo tiempo, tan pequeño que podía caber en el corazón. Y hacerlo latir fuerte cuando pensabas o estabas con aquella persona. Entonces pensé en mi padre. No lo odiaba. Había hecho mucho daño a mi madre y a mí misma. Sin embargo era mi padre, y seguía vivo. En realidad recordaba tantas cosas de mi padre como de mi madre. Él y mi madre riendo mientras yo no sabía qué era lo gracioso de mi pregunta. Recordaba su sonrisa franca y estridente, cuando aún él era cariñoso. Recordaba con la intensidad con que miraba a mi madre. Recordaba que cuando él llegaba yo me lanzaba a sus brazos y mi madre lo besaba mientras él me desordenaba el pelo. Recordaba cuando solía sentarme en sus rodillas y me contaba historias de vampiros y damas indefensas sujetando la mano de mi madre. Recordaba lo fuerte que nos abrazaba a las dos cuando tenía que salir por largo tiempo. Recordaba sus intensos y preciosos ojos verdes. Y después todo desapareció. De aquel maravilloso hombre no quedó ni rastro cuando casi muere enfermo, y la plantación de trigo y cereales casi queda hecha nada. No quedo ni rastro de mi padre. Del padre que yo amaba. En algunos momentos parecía volver en sí, y me veía largo rato como pidiéndome disculpas, pero luego otra vez esa puerta se cerraba y lo encarcelaba. Lo alejaba de mí.

-Así que era esto lo que no querías decirme.

Cuando Inuyasha habló me sobresalté y casi caigo al agua. Me di la vuelta bruscamente y lo mire sorprendida.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé…

Sonrió divertido, hasta que vio el caballo amarrado a un árbol.

-No es tu yegua.

Su voz sonó extraña, como difusa.

-No quiero la yegua. Éste es más veloz.

Lo dije con altanería y luego apenas sonreí. Lo mire a los ojos y volvió a desconcertarme cuando se echo a reír.

-Yo le dije lo mismo a mi padre.

Salí del agua. Parecía tan distante allí de pie con las piernas separadas y los brazos detrás de la espalda. Quería acercarme. ¡Qué estúpida! pensé riéndome de mí misma. Él parecía tan sereno, y me molestó verlo tan fresco y ligero, mientras yo ya empezaba a sentir calor al verlo con la camisa blanca abierta al cuello, los pantalones ceñidos y las botas de caña alta.

-He traído comida. Comeremos allí, en esa colina. Quiero que me expliques por qué diablos no me has contado esto…y sobre todo, qué haces para que todos los empleados no te descubran.

-Bueno si os lo contara Milord, ya no sería un secreto, ¿no os parece?

* * *


	6. Soledad

**Hola a tods!!!!! Aquí otra vez con un nuevo capítulo. Se deran cuenta que ahora cambio a presente, cuando hasta el capítulo anterior era pasado. Se me paso por la cabeza cuando leí un libro escrito de esta manera, en primera persona y en presente…me pareció un detalle curioso, ya que estaba acostumbrada al pasado. Espero que les guste. Y gracias por los reviews del cap 5!! sirena 8118, keiko-taisho, serena tsukino chiba, stsuna17 y Kitty Kat Jaz…muchas gracias a todas por los ánimos…Ah sí!!! Si quieren algo que cambie, o me pueden aconsejar en algo que tenga que corregir o mejorar, háganmelo saber please!!!! Sin más…**

…**Sayonara…**

**Destino: capítulo 6: Soledad**

_**En el capítulo 5**_

_-Así que era esto lo que no querías decirme._

_Cuando Inuyasha habló me sobresalté y casi caigo al agua. Me di la vuelta bruscamente y lo mire sorprendida. _

_-¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé…_

_Sonrió divertido, hasta que vio el caballo amarrado a un árbol._

_-No es tu yegua. _

_Su voz sonó extraña, como difusa. _

_-No quiero la yegua. Éste es más veloz. _

_Lo dije con altanería y luego apenas sonreí. Lo mire a los ojos y volvió a desconcertarme cuando se echo a reír. _

_-Yo le dije lo mismo a mi padre._

_Salí del agua. Parecía tan distante allí de pie con las piernas separadas y los brazos detrás de la espalda. Quería acercarme. ¡Qué estúpida! pensé riéndome de mí misma. Él parecía tan sereno, y me molestó verlo tan fresco y ligero, mientras yo ya empezaba a sentir calor al verlo con la camisa blanca abierta al cuello, los pantalones ceñidos y las botas de caña alta. _

_-He traído comida. Comeremos allí, en esa colina. Quiero que me expliques por qué diablos no me has contado esto…y sobre todo, qué haces para que todos los empleados no te descubran. _

_-Bueno si os lo contara Milord, ya no sería un secreto, ¿no os parece?..._

…

**A**HORA me encuentro echada en la cama. Miro hacia arriba, pero no veo el techo. Mi mente viaja por los rincones más difusos de la memoria. Es un día precioso, con el sol en lo alto del cielo, con los pajarillos volando alocados. Y yo…yo estoy en un profundo y tétrico pozo de melancolía, sufrimiento y nostalgia. Me siento sola, fría, horrible. Dos lágrimas surcan mis mejillas, y las limpio sin prisa, con dolor y rencor también.

-Kagome, ¿todavía no estás lista?- dice Kaede entrando en la habitación. – Saldréis en cualquier momento. Inuyasha está hablando con los mozos.

-Envía a Kanna, Kaede, y dile a Inuyasha que estaré lista en unos minutos.

-Pero si estás preciosa.- dice mirándome.- Y también estás triste.- comenta tocando mi mejilla.

-No es nada, Kaede, estoy bien.

-¿Sabes? Antes cuando yo aún tenía marido, a veces me enfadaba con él. A veces él se enfadaba también y no me hablaba. Yo, en esas ocasiones, no le hacía caso, no le hablaba, no lo miraba…Y de pronto, un día, entraba en la cocina, me besaba y me decía que era preciosa. Kagome, así son muchas veces los hombres, debes ignorarlos para que te miren.

Sonrío. Su marido tenía razón, Kaede es preciosa. Preocuparse por mí, es lo que más hace a parte de cocinar y organizar el castillo.

-Por favor envía a Kanna.- digo dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Cuando me miro al espejo, veo a otra mujer. En realidad desde hace dos días no soy yo. Delante de mí se encuentra una muchacha con pelo negro azabache recogido en un complicado moño que deja caer parte del cabello por detrás. Viste un vestido color escarlata, con los hombros descubiertos. Sus ojos son dos océanos azules, tranquilos, pero tristes y vacíos. La piel blanca, con cierto brillo. Tan delicada, tan frágil, tan…débil…y sin embargo, aunque Kanna me mira deslumbrada, yo me veo fea y horrible.

-Señora, estáis deslumbrante.

Mi rostro lleva cierto maquillaje, pero yo sólo veo ese blanco, un blanco que me da miedo.

El carro para frente a una inmensa entrada. Una puerta magnífica, pero que no veo con detalle. Mis pensamientos vagan a mi alrededor, y casi siempre se posan en él.

Desde hace una semana se comporta extraño. Aquella vez que habíamos comido en la colina…ese momento en que me sentí como si él me aceptara en su mundo, como si me quisiera, se esfumó en cuanto volvió en la noche.

Ni siquiera cenó. Se limitó a subir a su habitación como un fantasma, y yo esperándolo en el comedor, lo vi pasar. Meditabundo y triste. A partir de ahí volvió a tratarme como si fuera un adorno más de su castillo, un adorno que no debería estar allí.

Al entrar en la sala, me quedo un tanto aturdida. Hay mucha gente. Gente que ríe y habla con entusiasmo, mientras yo sólo quiero llorar. Me siento todavía más desplazada. Estorbo en ese idóneo lugar, donde todos se llevan bien y se divierten juntos. Yo soy la única que no encaja. La que estropea el cuadro.

Inuyasha me coge del brazo, y yo me dejo llevar como una niña. No siento ánimos de nada. La sala es preciosa, miro vagamente. Pero estoy demasiado concentrada en mi dolor para poder contemplarla bien.

Al fondo distingo un grupo de gente, que al entrar nos miran. Dos hombres y dos mujeres. El mayor de todos, un hombre anciano con cara de abuelo sabio me mira y sonríe casi con ternura. Como si viera a su nieta. La mujer a su lado, es unos cuantos años más joven que él, y parece igualmente amable. Al abarcar más mi vista, me sorprendo. Un hombre alto, e imponente también está allí. Su pelo negro, le cae con elegancia, y sus ojos aún de un negro más profundo, me recuerdan la noche. Pero esa noche, aunque muy atrayente, es peligrosa. A su lado se encuentra una mujer preciosa. (Después de mi madre, que por algo soy su hija) es la mujer más guapa que yo he visto.

El pelo negro y liso le cae majestuosamente por los hombros, y sus ojos también negros resaltan en su piel de porcelana. Es la pareja perfecta, pienso. Pero entonces me doy cuenta, que entre los dos hay una relación peculiar. Una especie de atracción y odio mutuo. Una relación conflictiva.

-Vaya…Por fin te dejas ver Inuyasha Taisho. Y al parecer traes a una dama. ¿Una pariente quizá?

Pegunta el hombre anciano. Y me vuelve a sonreír. Yo lo miro dos segundos y le sonrío también, sus ojos, ahora que los miro más de cerca, son de color topacio, y tienen cierto brillo compasivo. Un abuelo sabio.

-Es una dama muy hermosa sin duda.

Esta vez es la mujer a su lado la que ha hablado, y sin embargo me desconcierta que me pueda ver hermosa. Si ahora mismo mi alma está destrozada, mi corazón herido, y mi aspecto frío, distante, indiferente.

-Sin duda. Es una mujer hermosa. Tan hermosa como Kikyo.

Es el hombre alto de pelo y ojos negros. Supongo que Kikyo es la bella mujer que lo acompaña, y su esposa quizá.

-Claro que, la belleza de Kikyo se podría comparar a la belleza de la nieve. Fría y triste. En cambio la belleza de esta dama, es más bien comparable a la del fuego. Cálida e inquieta. Y sin embargo las dos, nieve, frío, y fuego, calor, son letales. Como todas las mujeres, podrían hacernos perder la razón.

-Oh, lord Naraku dejad ya de hacer metáforas y poemas. Volvamos por un momento al mundo corriente. Sin poesía, sin figuras indescifrables. Aunque os doy la razón en eso de letales.

La mujer anciana sonríe. Y Naraku la mira, sonriendo también. Luego miran a Inuyasha, esperando una respuesta. Mi marido, que ha permanecido en silencio, no por dejar que nos halagaran a lady Kikyo y a mí, tampoco porque no quiere interrumpir. Ahora que los demás lo miran vuelve a la realidad. Pero hace un momento estaba mirando fijamente a lady Kikyo.

Sé porque es. Y me duele en lo más profundo de mi alma. Pero ya sospechaba que él amaba a otra mujer. Simplemente me quedo quieta. Y dejo que todo pase. Yo soy como una espectadora más. No quiero en este momento ser consciente de nada, y mucho menos del frío que me atraviesa el alma.

-No. Lady Kagome Higurashi, no es mi pariente. Ella es mi mujer.

Hay un silencio inmediato. Y alcanzo a visualizar el segundo de sorpresa en los ojos de lady Kikyo. Su marido, me mira fijamente, más profundamente que al principio. De pronto la pareja más anciana se echa a reír, y me miran con interés.

-Inuyasha ¿Cómo has podido no invitarnos a la boda? Es una gran sorpresa, ya lo creo.

-Lamento que no hayas podido estar, pero no sucedió aquí, lord Keyth.

Lord Naraku sigue mirándome, pero Inuyasha parece no notarlo. Hay algo en los ojos de este hombre que no me gusta. Sin embargo tardo poco en dejar de prestarle atención. Su mujer me mira también. Y en sus ojos puedo detectar el resentimiento y el rencor que me profesa. Para mis adentros, sonrió tristemente. Si ella supiera que en estos momentos a la que menos debe envidiar es a mí…queda claro que ella también lo ama. Pero me pregunto, ¿por qué entonces ella se ha casado con Naraku? Y ¿Por qué lord Taisho conmigo? Me siento mal. Otra vez soy una mota de polvo en un cristal limpio. Estorbo. Pero esta vez mi dolor es más profundo. Más íntimo. Y siento lástima de mí y de ella. Las dos amando al mismo hombre, pero ninguna de las dos pudiendo tenerlo.

Estoy bailando con lord Naraku. Sin duda es un hombre culto e interesante. Y sin duda, aún me dan miedo sus ojos. Unos ojos, que me advierten que puede ser peligroso. Damos vueltas por toda la pista, mientras veo como otras parejas danzan a mi lado. Otra vez me fijo en los vestidos de las mujeres, tan impresionantes, tan majestuosos. Y luego recuerdo el mío. Más sencillo, menos llamativo.

-Y aún así, vos destacáis mucho más que ellas.

Comenta lord Naraku leyendo mis pensamientos. Me mira, y sonríe. Parece franco. Y sus ojos me lo dicen. No miente. Es lo que piensa.

-¿Por qué lo decís?

-¿No os habéis dado cuenta? Casi todos los hombres de esta sala desean bailar con vos. Bien porque sois nueva y esperan sacar información, (si, me temo que esta sociedad es cada vez más chismosa), o bien porque son llamados por vuestra sencilla belleza.

-Sencilla belleza…

Digo yo, mientras él me levanta cogiéndome por la cintura. Me coloca de nuevo en el suelo, con la suavidad de una pluma. Mi voz suena lejana, no me lo creo.

-Sí. Está muy claro. Todas las damas aquí presentes, intentan ser la más bella, ya con vestidos caros y llamativos, ya con maquillaje y alhajas…pero vos, como Kikyo, no intentáis llamar la atención. Sino que por el contrario no os importa toda esa frivolidad. Queréis estar bien, sentiros bien por dentro. Sentiros sólo en paz por dentro, no ser magníficas por fuera.

Sonrío. Quizá él tenga razón. Quizá lady Kikyo llame tanto la atención de los hombres por su belleza indiferente. Por esa distancia que pone entre ella y los demás, que según me dijo Kaede, atrae tanto al sexo masculino. Y sin embargo sé que esa mujer que parece tan fría sufre por amor. Al igual que yo. Por el amor por el que sufro yo también. Y luego pienso, cómo puedo llamar la atención siendo bella "por dentro", "para mí", como dice él, si ahora mismo me siento el ser más minúsculo y feo del mundo. Un amor no correspondido, es un dolor parecido al miedo a la muerte.

-Sois muy amable, lord Naraku. Pero sin embargo me creo incapaz de compararme con vuestra esposa. Sin duda alguna, ella es mucho más bella que yo.

Él me mira, y abre los ojos sorprendido. Luego una media sonrisa aparece en su rostro. ¿Qué es? Por un momento, me ha creído parecer…No, seguramente es porque estoy cansada.

-Sois sincera.

Comenta sin más.


	7. Hielo en el corazón

**Destino: capítulo 7: Hielo en el corazón**

_**En el capítulo 6**_

_-Sí. Es muy sencillo. Todas las damas aquí presentes, intentan ser la más bella, ya con vestidos caros y llamativos, ya con maquillaje y alhajas…pero vos, como Kikyo, no intentáis llamar la atención. Sino que por el contrario no os importa toda esa frivolidad. Queréis estar bien, sentiros bien con vuestro aspecto. Sentiros bellas por dentro, no por fuera. _

_Sonrío. Quizá él tenga razón. Quizá lady Kikyo llame tanto la atención de los hombres por su belleza indiferente. Por esa distancia que pone entre ella y los demás, que según me dijo Kaede, atrae tanto al sexo masculino. Y sin embargo sé que esa mujer que parece tan fría sufre por amor. Al igual que yo. Por el amor por el que sufro yo también. Y luego pienso, cómo puedo llamar la atención siendo bella "por dentro", "para mí", como dice él, si ahora mismo me siento el ser más minúsculo y feo del mundo. Un amor no correspondido, es un dolor parecido al miedo a la muerte._

_-Sois muy amable, lord Naraku. Pero sin embargo me creo incapaz de compararme con vuestra esposa. Sin duda alguna, ella es mucho más bella que yo. _

_Él me mira, y abre los ojos sorprendido. Luego una media sonrisa aparece en su rostro. ¿Qué es? Por un momento, me ha creído parecer…No seguramente es porque estoy cansada. _

_-Sois sincera…_

_Comenta sin más. _

…

La pieza acaba, y me lleva de la mano hasta una mesa. Estoy cansada, como si no hubiésemos comido, como si no hubiese reparado fuerzas. Y sin embargo hace poco hemos estado todos juntos cenando un banquete. Mi pecho sube y baja, y siento que aunque me guste bailar, no soportaré ni dos piezas más. Estoy hecha polvo. Además de mi estado de ánimo, mi cuerpo se resiente, y me pide a gritos que me eche en una cama.

Lord Naraku ha sacado a bailar a otra dama. Este hombre parece que no se cansa nunca. Y en ese momento me doy cuenta que no distingo a su esposa entre tanta gente. Pero no me importa, ahora lo único que quiero es encontrar a Inuyasha y pedirle que nos vayamos.

Lo busco por todas partes, pero no lo veo. Quizá este fuera en el jardín. Salgo, y un manto oscuro lleno de estrellas me recibe. Me quedo un rato quieta, observándolas.

Recorro casi todo el jardín y no lo encuentro. Y descubro sin querer una pequeña puerta, la observo. Me llama la atención. Pero tengo que buscar a Inuyasha, así que me vuelvo y echo a andar de nuevo al interior del castillo. Un rumor lejano me llega, y me detengo, un grito quizá. Viene de dentro. Al otro lado de la puerta.

Sé que no debo entrar, pero la curiosidad es demasiado fuerte. Es una especie de pasillo largo. El rumor se hace más audible, pero aún no logro entender lo que dice. Parecen dos personas. Avanzo con cuidado, y de repente me encuentro en otro pequeño jardín. Una fuente de una mujer que echa agua desde una jarra se encuentra en medio, y el pasillo protegido por altas columnas, giran alrededor de la fuente en forma cuadrada. El cielo perlado de estrellas también se ve desde aquí. Y su luz cae directamente sobre la estatua de la mujer. Es una escena preciosa. Camino despacio, y mis pasos no suenan.

De repente me sobresaltó y escucho un grito.

-¡No!…aléjate… ¿por qué lo has hecho? Dime por qué…

-Aún te quiero…

Son un hombre y una mujer, estoy segura. Veo dos figuras, oscurecidas por la sombra de una columna alta y majestuosa. Me giro y adelanto unos pasos, y la luz de las estrellas les ilumina un poco.

-¡Pues no lo parece! ¿Por qué lo has hecho? Sabes que yo no lo amo, que era mi obligación casarme con él.

-Te quiero…

Repite por toda respuesta él, abrazándola. Debaten un poco, pero luego se quedan quietos, mostrando su amor y su dolor unidos.

Y entonces descubro de repente, que el hombre es Inuyasha. Lady Kikyo está de espaldas, y él la abraza, y su rostro refleja el amor que no siente por mí.

Siento que las lágrimas se agolpan en mis ojos, y asustada, como alguien que no debe estar allí, retrocedo. Con tan mala suerte, que cuando estoy a punto de salir corriendo, él levanta la vista y me ve por unos instantes.

Ya no puedo dejar de correr, pero mis pasos no suenan. Estoy segura que sólo me ha visto Inuyasha. Abro la puerta y la cierro con cuidado, a pesar de mi aturdimiento. Me paro, sigo llorando. Siguen cayendo más lágrimas.

Durante mucho tiempo o poco, no sé, estoy sentada en un banco, y mis lágrimas siguen cayendo. No sé qué hacer, no sé qué decir.

Levanto la vista y pronto diviso una figura lejana. O no tan lejana. Es lord Naraku. ¡Lord Naraku! Seguramente está buscando a su esposa. Dios mío, si los encontrase…

Y aún con este dolor, con la rabia de sentirme humillada y utilizada por mi marido, me levanto. Me seco las lágrimas. Me pongo recta, doy unos pasos y caigo al suelo.

Lord Naraku se acerca corriendo y me mira interrogante.

-¿Os encontráis bien, milady?

Su voz es grave, fría, distante.

-Lord Naraku…

Finjo no poder seguir, y mi respiración se vuelve agitada a propósito. Él que ya se ha agachado, me toma de los brazos e intenta ponerme en pie. Pero yo no hago nada por ayudarlo, y me vuelvo a dejar caer.

-No-no me encuentro…demasiado bien, milord…

-Tranquila, os llevaré dentro. Seguramente sólo sea un mareo.

Me mira a los ojos, pero desvío la vista y los cierro unos segundos. Luego dejo que él me levante en brazos, y me quejo débilmente. Parece que se ha creído mi mentira, pero aunque me duela mentirle, es mejor así.

Me deja sobre una cama, y hay muchas personas a mi alrededor. Distingo entre mis ojos medio cerrados, a lord y lady Keyth, que se muestran inquietos.

De repente no logro reprimir las lágrimas.

-¿Os duele algo, muchacha?

Lord Keyth me mira con auténtico temor. Seguramente mi escena no es de un mareo normal. Puede que al no poder reprimir el llanto, parezca algo más grave. Intento decir algo, pero en ese momento alguien abre la puerta. Es lord Taisho. Me mira, pero yo no quiero mirarlo a los ojos. Es demasiado doloroso. Hay ahora demasiado rencor en mi corazón.

Estoy de pie, mientras él me sostiene con delicadeza, miro a todos y les prometo que me cuidaré. Inuyasha me hace entrar al carro, con cuidado, y estando ya dentro, sin que nadie pueda vernos, me deslizo fuera de su abrazo, casi con desesperación, y me coloco lo más alejada de él posible. No se lo esperaba. Siento sus ojos sobre mí, pero aunque mi cuerpo tiembla, y las lágrimas quieren de nuevo salir, me arrincono cerca de la ventanilla, y finjo mirar el exterior.

Todo el camino es una tortura, siento constantemente que él me mira, pero yo no quiero ni siquiera sentirlo cerca. El rencor que siento ahora es demasiado profundo. Quizá mañana pueda sentirme con fuerzas de verlo a la cara. Sí, tengo miedo, porque ahora sé, que aquellas veces en las que me miraba sin verme, aquellas veces que parecía ver a otra persona…era…miraba…


	8. Vuelo lejos

**Destino: capítulo 8: Vuelo lejos**

**QUISIERA AGRADECER A TODAS LAS PERSONAS QUE HAN LEIDO ESTA HISTORIA, Y SOBRE TODO A LAS PERSONAS QUE PONEN SUS REVIEWS Y ME ANIMAN TANTO. MUCHAS GRACIAS: SETSUNA 17, SERENA TSUKINO CHIBA, TANIA 56, SIRENA8118, SKULD DARK, CRAZY-MILE. MUCHO MÁS A AQUELLS QUE HAN ESTADO CONMIGO DESDE EL PRINCIPIO. ARIGATO!**

_**En el capítulo 7**_

_Estoy de pie, mientras él me sostiene con delicadeza, miro a todos y les prometo que me cuidaré. Inuyasha me hace entrar al carro, con cuidado, y estando ya dentro, sin que nadie pueda vernos, me deslizo fuera de su abrazo, casi con desesperación, y me coloco lo más alejada de él posible. No se lo esperaba. Siento sus ojos sobre mí, pero aunque mi cuerpo tiembla, y las lágrimas quieren de nuevo salir, me arrincono cerca de la ventanilla, y finjo mirar el exterior. _

_Todo el camino es una tortura, siento constantemente que él me mira, pero yo no quiero ni siquiera sentirlo cerca. El rencor que siento ahora es demasiado profundo. Quizá mañana pueda sentirme con fuerzas de verlo a la cara. Sí, tengo miedo, porque ahora sé, que aquellas veces en las que me miraba sin verme, aquellas veces que parecía ver a otra persona…era…miraba…_

Estoy harta, estoy cansada, estoy destrozada, estoy enamorada…Es horrible, las lágrimas siguen cayendo. ¿Cómo puedo tener tanto líquido dentro de mí? Llevo cuatro días en cama. Al parecer la escena que interpreté en el castillo de lord Keyth, era un preámbulo de lo que me esperaba. ¿Puede alguien enfermar de amor? Suena a novela romántica. Pero creo que puede ser cierto. Al menos lo que me pasa…no encuentro otro motivo.

La noche en que volvimos, sentí a Inuyasha Taisho deambular durante toda la noche por su habitación. A veces, creo hasta intentó tocar la puerta que une nuestras dos habitaciones. Anoche, volvió con su insomnio, pero esta vez escuché claramente como algo se estrellaba contra la pared, y luego lo oí salir.

Hoy, quinto día, me encuentro mejor. Quiero salir, quiero que me dé el aire. Quiero montar de nuevo a caballo. Es una temeridad, acepto frente a Kaede, que me mira con preocupación. Llevaré a un mozo, le prometo, y ella aún desconfiada acepta a regañadientes.

El día es, hoy, algo más triste. El sol no brilla, pero el cielo está totalmente despejado. Hoyo, me mira de vez en cuando, creo que teme que caiga del caballo en cualquier momento. Pero este animal, por el que cambié mi yegua, sabe sentir lo que tengo dentro de mí, y se mantiene firme y cauteloso. Paramos a cierta distancia del riachuelo, y recuerdo la comida en la colina.

-¿Qué hay allí?

Preguntó sorprendida. Nunca me había fijado en la iglesia abandonada, que se divisa no muy lejos.

-Nada, sólo olvido.

Hoyo, tiene la mirada más pura e inocente que he visto. Me mira y a veces un color carmesí tiñe sus mejillas. Tiene unos 18 años, la misma edad que yo. Y lamentablemente, creo estar segura, que se ha enamorado por primera vez. Y precisamente de mí. Pobre muchacho, ojala yo no estuviera enamorada de Inuyasha, ojala no estuviera casada con él. Me iría con Hoyo, y con su mirada pura, y lo amaría con todo mi corazón, y aún desde pequeña teniendo una posición privilegiada, viviría con él. Sin dinero, sin lujos, pero con amor, con un amor correspondido.

Quiero seguir todavía, quiero alejarme más del castillo Taisho, quizá así mi dolor también se aleje, y me deje por un momento siquiera. Quizá emprenda un vuelo lejano y me deje descansar.

Nos acercamos un poco más al riachuelo, ya puedo oír el agua correr. Creo que por aquí no he venido nunca, estaremos seguramente más lejos. De repente el caballo relincha y se mueve inquieto, me agarro a las riendas con nerviosismo, Hoyo ha saltado ya del suyo e intenta calmar al animal. Me mira temeroso de que caiga.

-Tranquilo, estoy bien.-digo agitadamente mientras el animal se alza en dos patas.

Sonrío, cuando el potro descansa de nuevo en sus cuatro extremidades (o eso creo), él me ayuda a bajar. Sujeta mi cintura como si se tratara de una figura de cristal. Es gracioso que crea que puede hacerme daño sólo con tocarme. Le sonrió agradecida, y él se sonroja.

-¿Qué ocurre, Kaji? ¿Qué te pasa, pequeño?

-Creo que se ha hecho daño, señora.

Hoyo tiene razón, veo que una de las patas traseras está sangrando un poco, y el caballo la mantiene en el aire. El muchacho se acerca cauteloso e intenta mirar mejor la herida, pero Kaji se aleja relinchando asustado.

-Tranquilo, eh, tranquilo pequeño, no quiere hacerte daño…shhhh…

Apoyo mi cabeza en la del animal, y acarició suavemente la crin, Hoyo lo intenta de nuevo, pero hay el mismo resultado. Él está demasiado nervioso, y Kaji lo siente.

-¿Por qué no vas a ver a tu padre, Hoyo?

Me mira desconcertado y con desconfianza, mirando alrededor. Sonrío.

-No va a pasar nada. Estaré aquí hasta que vuelvas. Además iría yo, pero con este vestido, y como no he montado jamás al animal que tienes tú, tardaría mucho. Parece que sufre.- terminó refiriéndome a Kaji, que sigue clavando sus ojos en los míos, mientras yo le acarició el hocico.

-Pero, señora…

Me mira unos instantes, indeciso, y luego asiente. No tardará, asegura. Luego monta rápidamente en el otro animal, y lo veo alejarse.

Concentró otra vez toda mi atención en Kaji, parece que le duele mucho. Coloco otra vez mi cabeza sobre la suya, y empiezo a susurrarle para tranquilizarlo un poco. Le acarició la crin, y luego el lomo, me acercó con cautela pero con firmeza a la pata herida. Él se remueve nervioso.

-Tranquilo, tranquilo, Kaji, sólo quiero ayudarte.

Se aleja. Otra vez a empezar.

-Si no me dejas ayudarte, te seguirá doliendo.

Por fin me deja que le toque la pata derecha. ¿Qué es eso? ¿Una astilla? ¿Una espina? Vaya, hay una astilla considerable clavada en la pata, en la zona desprotegida del casco. Le levanto más la pata sin dejar de susurrarle, Kaji se queja de nuevo pero me permite seguir. En un instante le arranco la astilla de un tirón, y el caballo relincha con dolor y rabia. ¿Quién diría que estuviese haciendo aquí de sanadora? Sonrió.

-¿Ves? Ya está, no pasa nada.

Me mira, y le acarició de nuevo la crin. Poco a poco nos acercamos al río.

-Cuando sientas el agua fresca te dolerá menos.- le prometo al animal. Él sigue resentido.

Pero cuando llegamos al riachuelo y hago que meta la pata en el agua mueve la cola aliviado. ¿Cuánto tiempo más tardará Hoyo? Podría regresar en Kaji, pero no quiero que se resienta más. Y el camino es muy largo para caminar con este vestido.

Veo de nuevo la iglesia. Está, ahora, al otro lado del riachuelo. Es vieja, y está muy abandonada. Amarró las riendas del caballo a un árbol mientras él se pone a comer un poco la hierba que crece cerca del río. Es sorprendente como olvida el resentimiento hacia mí por el dolor que le he causado. Ojala fuera así de fácil olvidar los dolores más profundos, menos físicos. Me quito los zapatos, y me subo el vestido. El agua es fresca, y me dirijo tarareando por lo bajo hacia el otro lado del riachuelo.

Al llegar al otro lado me acerco a un árbol y me coloco las botas mientras miro a mí alrededor. De repente siento una presión asfixiante en mi estómago y una mano ruda en mi boca. Me revuelvo asustada, y siento el aliento del hombre en el cuello.

En pocos segundos me dirige dentro de la iglesia. Hay un silencio sepulcral. Dios, mío, pienso, ¿qué me irá a hacer?


	9. Una herida sangrante

**Siento mucho la demora pero ya colgue un nuevo cap...y como he tardado les dejo dos ok? Muchas gracias por la paciencia y por leer el fic...espero comentarios, sugerencias o reclamaciones...todo es bienvenido y reproductivo XD Sayo...**

**Destino: capítulo 9: Una herida sangrante**

_**En el capítulo 8**_

_Veo de nuevo la iglesia. Está, ahora, al otro lado del riachuelo. Es vieja, y está muy abandonada. Amarró las riendas del caballo a un árbol mientras él se pone a comer un poco la hierba que crece cerca del río. Me quito los zapatos, y me subo el vestido. El agua es fresca, y me dirijo tarareando por lo bajo hacia el otro lado del riachuelo. _

_Al llegar al otro lado me acerco a un árbol y me coloco los zapatos mientras miro a mi alrededor. De repente siento una presión asfixiante en mi estómago y una mano ruda en mi boca. Me revuelvo asustada, y siento el aliento del hombre en el cuello. _

_En pocos segundos me dirige dentro de la iglesia. Hay un silencio sepulcral. Dios, mío, pienso, ¿qué me irá a hacer? _

…

La iglesia se ve menos destrozada por dentro, y la escasa luz clara del cielo entra por las cristaleras de colores rotas, y alumbra débilmente la estancia. El hombre me empuja y veo a lord Naraku a unos pasos. Tiene una herida en el brazo izquierdo y un corte en el rostro.

-Señor, he encontrado a ésta merodeando.

Lord Naraku no nos mira, y yo temo que no se dé cuenta que soy yo…Me debato otra vez, pero el hombre me hace más daño y paro de inmediato.

-Te he dicho que no nos molestes.

Su voz suena peligrosamente baja. Envenenada. Hay dos personas en la estancia según lord Naraku, pero debido a la columna no puedo ver a la otra.

Siento como la bestia que me sujeta sonríe con perversión. Emito un gemido, me hace daño. Pero afortunadamente he llamado la atención de su señor. Lord Naraku gira la cabeza y me mira sorprendido.

-Suéltala.

Pero al parecer la bestia que me sujeta ya a gusto con la presa no quiere dejarla escapar. Mira a lord Naraku.

-¡Que la sueltes he dicho!

Brama la voz de él. Me estremezco y me acercó un poco aturdida a mi salvador, pero de pronto me llama la atención algo y giro la cabeza y veo a Inuyasha en el suelo, sujetándose el costado. La sangre lo rodea. ¡Dios mío, está herido!

No me he fijado en el sable que tiene lord Naraku. El de Inuyasha está a unos cuantos pasos de él.

-Ka-Kagome…-dice Inuyasha entre desconcertado y asustado.

-¡Inuyasha!

Intento salir corriendo a ayudarlo, pero una mano sujeta mi brazo y no me deja. Miro a lord Naraku suplicante, pero el odio que hace unos instantes llenaban sus profundos y bellos ojos negros, ahora parece haberse convertido en dolor. No le tengo miedo.

-Esperad.

-Por favor, por favor…está herido.- gimoteo mientras intento soltarme.

-¡Maldito bas-bastardo…suéltala! ¡Déjala!-grita Inuyasha desde la otra punta, e intenta levantarse, pero no puede.

De nuevo intento salir en su ayuda.

-Tranquilizaos. La herida no es grave, aunque sangre mucho. Y antes de que vayáis a ayudarlo, milady, sabed que aquí el único maldito hijo de perra es él.

Lo miro, y las lágrimas me bañan el rostro.

-Por favor, milord, dejadme…

-¿Sabéis por qué está aquí? ¿Por quién?

No quiero oír su respuesta. No quiero.

-Sí. Por Kikyo. ¡Ha venido pensando que ella lo esperaba aquí!- escupe él con rencor.

Miro a Inuyasha, y él me mira. Sus ojos parecen dos pozos llenos de hielo. Fríos e inexpresivos.

-Lord Naraku, por favor dejad que lo ayude…

-Lo amáis, ¿lo amáis a pesar del dolor que os causa?

Lo miro a los ojos, y las lágrimas caen con más brío. El me mira, y luego coloca su frente sobre la mía. Escucho a Inuyasha decir algo, pero no lo entiendo. Los ojos de lord Naraku Onigumo son como la noche, una noche fría y serena, una noche preciosa pero helada. El suspira y sonríe tristemente.

-Ojala yo no amara tanto a Kikyo, ojala vos no amaráis a ese bastardo…ojala nos hubiésemos encontrado antes y en otras circunstancias, Kagome. Entonces, así quizá os pudiese haber amado a vos, y quizá vos pudieses haberme amado. Amor como el vuestro, sincero y desinteresado, se encuentra escasamente, milady. ¿Lo has escuchado Taisho? ¡¿Lo has entendido? Maldito bastardo eres imbécil…

-Sí, ojala no sufriésemos por amor, ojala no nos doliera tanto. Pero es a ellos a quienes amamos, milord. Y en el corazón no se puede mandar.

Sonríe y me suelta. Yo corro a ver cómo está mi marido. Parece que la herida no es demasiado profunda, como me ha dicho el causante de la misma, pero sangra bastante.

-Más te vale que sepas apreciar lo que tienes Taisho…porque podrá ser tu esposa y podrás tenerla, pero un día se cansara de sufrir por amarte, y entonces por más que sea tu mujer, por más que entonces tú la quieras y la desees a tu lado, ella ya te habrá olvidado, y la ternura y preocupación que ahora se ven en sus ojos, se los dedicará a otras personas. Y tú…tú ya no ocuparas un lugar privilegiado en su corazón.

Inuyasha lo mira con rencor, el mismo rencor que lord Naraku le profesa. Son dos leones. Dos fieros animales matándose con la mirada.

-No me odiéis, milady, quería venganza, pero no haceros daño a vos. No sabía que lo amarais tanto…

Lord Naraku me mira con aquellos ojos negros suyos, llenos de dolor.

-No os odio. Y aunque no acepto vuestra venganza, en cierta manera la entiendo.

Él me mira por última vez. Se inclina levemente, despidiéndose, y luego fulmina otra vez a mi marido. Finalmente sale con dos heridas sangrando, con indiferencia hacia ellas, y con elegancia.

-Lo-lo siento…-me dice Inuyasha, mientras yo no sé qué hacer para que la herida pare de sangrar.

-Te pondrás bien.- le aseguro aún llorando. Él me mira de nuevo, y reparo en aquellos ojos que hace un momento me parecieron fríos e inexpresivos, están llenos de sufrimiento. No era indiferencia lo que veía sino un dolor muy profundo.- Te pondrás bien.

Rompo parte del vestido interior que llevo, y le vendo como puedo el costado. La sangre mancha la prenda, e Inuyasha empieza a cerrar los ojos. No me encuentro bien. Siento que me arde el cuerpo y la cara.

-No te duermas. No te duermas, Inuyasha, pronto nos encontrarán. Hoyo ha ido a por ayuda…

-Tranquila, es sólo que estoy cansado.

Le acarició la frente, está ardiendo. Mis lágrimas le caen en la cara, y apenas abre los ojos. Me inclino un poco y lo abrazo. Por favor, que no se muera, por favor que no se muera.

Las palabras de lord Naraku revolotean a mi alrededor. Inuyasha quería ver a Kikyo. ¿Pero cómo lord Naraku supo dónde se encontraban?

Veo de nuevo como la herida no deja de sangrar. La sangre mana de ella, como mana de mi corazón.


	10. Silencio

**Destino: Capítulo 10: Silencio**

_**En el capítulo 9**_

_-Lo-lo siento…-me dice Inuyasha, mientras yo no sé qué hacer para que la herida pare de sangrar. _

_-Te prondrás bien.- le aseguro aún llorando. Él me mira de nuevo, y reparo en aquellos ojos que hace un momento me parecieron fríos e inexpresivos, están llenos de sufrimiento. No era indiferencia lo que veía sino un dolor muy profundo.- Te pondrás bien. _

_Rompo parte del vestido interior que llevo, y le vendo como puedo el costado. La sangre mancha la prenda, e Inuyasha empieza a cerrar los ojos. No me encuentro bien. Siento que me arde el cuerpo y la cara. _

_-No te duermas, no te duermas, Inuyasha, pronto nos encontrarán. Hoyo ha ido a por ayuda…_

_-Tranquila, es sólo que estoy cansado. _

_Le acarició la frente, está ardiendo. Mis lágrimas le caen en la cara, y apenas abre los ojos. Me inclino un poco y lo abrazo. Por favor, que no se muera, por favor que no se muera. _

_Las palabras de lord Naraku revolotean a mi alrededor. Inuyasha quería ver a Kikyo. ¿Pero cómo lord Naraku supo dónde se encontraban?_

_Veo de nuevo como la herida no deja de sangrar. La sangre mana de ella, como mana de mi corazón. _

Estoy de nuevo en el castillo. No sé cómo nos han encontrado. Supongo que Hoyo al no verme fuera se imaginaría que fui a inspeccionar la iglesia abandonada. Mi curiosidad es muy previsible.

Inuyasha está tendido cuan largo es, en su cama. El color ha vuelto a su cara, y la herida ya no sangra. No sé cómo he logrado que beba los caldos que le ha preparado Kaede. A veces sus ojos se mueven agitados bajo los párpados. Entonces murmura cosas ininteligibles, y yo le acarició el pelo, y poco a poco se calma, y se duerme.

Hace unos minutos le han cambiado los vendajes. La herida empieza a cicatrizar. Es un hombre fuerte.

Los ojos se me cierran. No he dormido en estos tres días. Y a eso debo sumar los anteriores no dormidos por el llanto. Parpadeo. Me duele todo el cuerpo. Pero debo mantenerme despierta. Soy la que cuida de él, y no puedo permitirme descansar. No al menos mientras todavía tenga fiebre.

Inuyasha me mira. Sus ojos están vacíos. Llenos de frío. Luego, en un instante, aparece lady Kikyo, y él la abraza. Están medio escondidos tras unas columnas…columnas que me parecen tan familiares…Ah, ya caigo. Son las de la casa de lord Keyth. Entonces aparece una gran herida en su costado, y lady Kikyo ha desaparecido. Él empieza a sangrar mucho, demasiado. Y lo único que se escucha es mi llanto y su voz. Un nombre…"Kikyo"…

Despierto agitada, mientras siento las lágrimas caer por mi rostro. Me he dormido recostada en su pecho, y su brazo se posa en mi espalda. Despacio, retiro su abrazo, y me enderezo de nuevo.

No puedo olvidar el dolor que me llena. Aunque consciente lo único que ocupe mi mente es que se ponga bien, en mi subconsciente las palabras de lord Naraku, y los hechos en la casa de lord Keyth, no dejan de perseguirme.

Sujeto su mano, y ésta estrecha la mía desesperadamente, ¿Qué soñará? Me pregunto. Su semblante se relaja y su mano apenas sujeta la mía.

Quisiera poder olvidar. Quisiera poder dejar de amarlo. Quisiera poder olvidar que a pesar de todo sigo amándolo.

Esta vez despierto tranquila, y el sol me baña el rostro. Mi cuerpo está totalmente relajado, y mi alma ha conseguido un poco de paz. Pero al parpadear todo lo pasado vuelve, sobre todo, lo que me hace daño. Me doy cuenta que no nos hemos separado, pero esta vez no es mi mano la que coge la suya sino al contrario.

Le toco la frente, y ya la fiebre ha desaparecido. Es un alivio. Soy consciente que no corría grave peligro, pero la preocupación de que no dejara de delirar empezaba a angustiarme.

Veo que su rostro se contrae ligeramente, y apenas abre los ojos. Quizá sólo ha sido una impresión, pero me ha parecido verlo sonreír ligeramente antes de volver a dormirse. Y aunque debería sentirme bien, no es así. Quizá no me ha visto. Quizá no era a mí a quien veía. Ahora cada vez que me mire me atormentará el pensar si de verdad me está viendo a mí.

No son precisamente celos. O al menos no en la parte corrosiva de éstos. Lo que siento ahora, es una especie de agonía. Saber que vivo para amarlo y que él muere por poder amar libremente a otra mujer.

Entonces, ahora que Kaede entra sigilosamente en la habitación, me levanto y despacio abandono la estancia. La pequeña bañera me espera en mitad de mi recámara, con el agua caliente. Se ve tan acogedora, tan llamativa. Y en un instante me he sumergido por completo en el agua, y a su tacto olvido mis problemas, mi sufrimiento, mi dolor, mis lágrimas.

El matrimonio termina sólo con la muerte. Pero te prometo, Inuyasha, si pudiera, te dejaría libre para que te reunieras con la mujer que de verdad amas. Y sin embargo no puedo. No puedo dejar que te maten, que te hagan más daño. Lord Naraku se ha portado muy bien conmigo. Es un caballero, al menos así me lo ha demostrado. Pero no puedo decir que también te aprecie a ti, o que al menos te respete. Y es normal ya que lady Kikyo es su mujer, y su honor y su amor se ven heridos por culpa de ustedes dos, que quiera que tu también sufras. Claro que su idea es más agresiva, y ha decidido que si sigues manchando su honor, su orgullo, te matará.

Sé que no es culpa de Inuyasha o lady Kikyo no haberse podido amar en libertad. Pero tampoco me parece justo que hieran a dos personas que no han hecho gran cosa para recibir el castigo. El honor de un caballero es lo más importante, según decían mis parientes. Y lo más importante de la mujer es su virtud.

No puedo recriminarle a Inuyasha amar a otra mujer, porque yo conozco en carne propia que ese sentimiento te puede llevar al cielo, al infierno o a la locura. Sin embargo tampoco soy una santa, y ahora mismo lo aborrezco por lo que me ha hecho. Si lady Kikyo ya estaba casada, ¿por qué él, amándola, se casó conmigo? ¿Simplemente se casó con otra mujer? ¿Por qué? No lo entiendo.

Y ahora, mientras dejo que sólo mis ojos sobresalgan del agua caliente, pienso en que debería dejar de amarlo, y así dejar de sufrir por su amor. Pero ¿cómo lograré eso? Dicen que el tiempo lo cura todo, pero necesitaría mucho tiempo si sigo viéndolo todos los días. Hay dos opciones, si lo veo a diario, lo seguiré amando, y puede que este amor crezca cada día. Y la segunda opción, es que lo desprecie, incluso llegue a odiarlo, y sinceramente, no quiero odiar a Inuyasha, no quiero sentir eso hacia él…no quiero sentir eso hacia nadie…ni siquiera hacia lady Kikyo.

Cierro los ojos. Quizá sea buena idea un viaje. Un viaje largo…por un largo tiempo. Pero ¿qué clase de viaje puedo hacer sin mi marido? Es algo normal, y hasta se podría decir obligado, que ya casados, el matrimonio vaya a donde sea, juntos.

Cuando salgo del agua mi piel se ha arrugado, y mi cuerpo se siente fresco contradictoriamente a la temperatura del agua. Y al pensar esto recuerdo el rocío en las hojas y flores aquella mañana en que Inuyasha y yo comimos en la pradera cerca del río. Y me doy cuenta que mi mente me ha vuelto a traicionar. Inuyasha…Inuyasha…no puedo dejar de pensar en ti, ni siquiera cuando más intento olvidarte. Cuando desesperadamente intento dejarte atrás.

Me pongo el vestido de algodón blanco y cubro la delicada y delgada tela con una ligera bata. Mis pies cansados se dirigen de nuevo hacia la habitación de mi marido. Y al entrar mi corazón se sobresalta y me entra la urgencia de salir corriendo de la habitación al darme cuenta que sus preciosos ojos dorados me atraviesan el alma. Y en un instante mis impulsos cambian, y ahora quisiera abrazarlo, necesito abrazarlo…y que me abrace.

Pero me contengo, y por milésima vez saco fuerzas de donde no hay, y camino tranquila hacia él. Y es difícil, porque él no aparta sus ojos de mí, mientras yo hago como que no me doy cuenta…es más como si no me importase. ¡Qué gran mentira! Como odio mentir…y odio más cuando intento mentirme a mí misma.

-¿Cómo os sentís?

Me acerco despacio, retardando lo más posible el contacto. Pero al final el tiempo es demasiado corto, y mi mano ya ha tocado su frente en un instante. No tiene fiebre.

-Estoy mejor…

Su voz es baja, pero tiene la misma fuerza y la misma determinación de siempre. Sin embargo acabo de notar algo…ya no me suena rara…desde hace tiempo no siento ese acento en su voz de no conocerme…Lo miro a los ojos, y en ellos descubro lo mismo. Ahora me ven. Me miran a mí. A nadie más.

Él cierra los ojos despacio, y su voz tiene un timbre diferente…pero no logro identificar ese cambio…pareciera ternura…pero con él es casi imposible estar completamente segura. O al menos para mí. Kaede que ya lo conoce, y más aún, que él le ha permitido conocerlo bien, puede saber qué piensa sólo viéndolo, aunque a veces sus facciones son una máscara sin vida.

-Gracias por cuidar de mí…

-No debéis agradecérmelo a mí, milord. Sino a Kaede, ella ha sido la que ha ayudado a cambiar vuestras vendas, ha preparado brebajes, sopas, remedios. Yo en realidad…

-Has permanecido todo el tiempo a mi lado.

-…no he hecho gran…¿quién os lo…?

-Anoche desperté mientras dormías…

-Sois mi marido. Es mi deber cuidar de vos cuando estáis enfermo o herido.

-Así que lo hiciste porque no puedes traicionar tus deberes, tus obligaciones…

Su voz sonó cansada y decepcionada. Y yo sentí como un calor incómodo y molesto se expandía por todo mi cuerpo. De repente me di cuenta que estaba al lado de donde él descansaba, con las manos en jarras, y mirándolo con amargura.

-¿Es eso lo que esperáis de vuestra esposa no? Que cuide de vos, que mantenga la casa en buen estado, que reciba a vuestros amigos y sea cordial y encantadora, que no os moleste cuando trabajáis…¿qué más quiere de mí, su señoría?

Después de todo lo que me había hecho, esperaba que yo le proclamase que no me había separado de su lado porque lo amaba con todas mis fuerzas, con toda mi alma…que a pesar de que no me correspondiera yo daría mi vida por él. ¡El ego de los hombres! ¡El ego de este hombre concretamente!…

Y para mi sorpresa rió. Con una risa grave y seductora. Estúpida risa, que casi me ablanda…

-No veo que os causa gracia.- comenté ladeando un poco el rostro, mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada.

-Hace mucho tiempo que no te veo enojada…Cuando te enojas, tus ojos toman un brillo de triunfo, que me recuerda a tu padre…y es gracioso pensar que un cuerpo tan menudo adquiera tanta fuerza y se haga notar tanto al enfadarse.- volvió a reír divertido, por la cara de desconcierto que deje ver.- La última vez que te enfadaste conmigo fue en tu habitación y me gritaste y me insultaste hasta que…

De pronto calló. Y vi como sus ojos antes fijos en mí, se desviaban hacia sus manos. Sí, aquel día discutimos, aquel día le grite, aquel día me alce ante él como una guerrera queriendo una guerra feroz y terminé derrotada, aquel día contradictoriamente quería golpearlo fuerte sabiendo que él podía detener mi golpe con una sola mano y sin ningún esfuerzo, aquel día de lluvia triste y nostálgico que me había contagiado el alma…aquel día inolvidable en que me había enseñado lo que era hacer el amor…

Mis mejillas se tiñeron de un rojo escarlata, y decidí que no quería que él lo notase. Me aleje de la cama, y admiré el cielo azul oscuro por la ventana. La luz plateada y fría de la luna entraba por el frágil cristal, e inconscientemente abrí la ventana. Un aire fresco entro por ella…y mi bata se ondeó. Entonces me di dolorosamente cuenta de que me sentía volátil…como si no pudiera mantenerme allí, como un fantasma. Como si mi cuerpo fuera la sombra de algo, de alguien…que pronto no estaría allí. Que no era yo quien debería estar allí…No era yo quien él quería que estuviese allí.

Sentí de nuevo esos dos iris de color ámbar traspasarme, y un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo. Cerré la ventana al instante, pero mi piel seguía erizada.

-No te alejes tanto, Kagome…


	11. Algo distinto

**Destino: Capítulo 11: Algo es distinto.**

_En el capítulo 10…_

_Mis mejillas se tiñeron de un rojo escarlata, y decidí que no quería que él lo notase. Me aleje de la cama, y admiré el cielo azul oscuro por la ventana. La luz plateada y fría de la luna entraba por el frágil cristal, e inconscientemente abrí la ventana. Un aire fresco entro por ella…y mi bata se ondeó. Entonces me di dolorosamente cuenta de que me sentía volátil…como si no pudiera mantenerme allí, como un fantasma. Como si mi cuerpo fuera la sombra de algo, de alguien…que pronto no estaría allí. Que no era yo quien debería estar allí…No era yo quien él quería que estuviese allí. _

_Sentí de nuevo esos dos iris de color ámbar traspasarme, y un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo. Cerré la ventana al instante, pero mi piel seguía erizada. _

_-No te alejes tanto, Kagome… _

Su voz volvió a tomar un matiz diferente, y ahora distinguí con toda claridad un toque de desesperación en ella. En sus ojos había una súplica que nunca jamás había visto antes.

Me acerque con lentitud, y me senté al borde de la cama.

-¿Os sentís mal?

Entonces mi corazón volvió a llorar, y mis ojos estuvieron a punto de reflejarlo. Inuyasha se levantó con dificultad, me miró fijamente y, de repente, me abrazó. Fue un abrazo fuerte, y yo me quede quieta, sin saber qué hacer, qué sentir, qué decir…

-Lo…lo siento tanto, Kagome…tanto…

Su voz era tan grave que en ella se reflejaba toda la culpabilidad que lo agobiaba. Mi corazón sufrió otro golpe, y luego me recriminé por ello. No tenía por qué sentirme culpable por su sufrimiento. No era yo la que había traicionado. Y sin embargo allí estaba yo, con los ojos inundados en lágrimas que exigían salir, con el corazón que con el paso de los días latía más lento, con el cuerpo frágil y entumecido por el amor que me amarraba a Inuyasha…

Simplemente me quede tal y como estaba. Mis manos y brazos a los costados, sin fuerzas para subir, mi boca sin aliento para hablar, mis ojos sin valor para parpadear, mi alma desgarrándose por todos los sentimientos que me abrumaban.

Él me abrazo más fuerte, con más desesperación, como suplicando que yo correspondiera a ese abrazo.

-Kagome…Kagome…

Jamás me había hablado de esa manera. Con aquella falta de vida en la voz. Sin darme cuenta recosté levemente mi cuerpo sobre sus brazos, e instintivamente enterré mi cabeza en su pecho.

Trataba de esconderme de eso, y absurdamente hacía lo que más reflejaba mis sentimientos. Sin palabras, pero con actos más fuertes que éstas, le decía que a pesar de todo no lo odiaba. Que lo seguía amando.

Y, ahora de repente, pienso en lo injusta que he sido. La mayoría de matrimonios son pactados como el mío. Pero a pesar de todo yo he tenido suerte. He amado, amo aún. La vida me ha permitido gozar el sentimiento más fuerte de todos, y debería estar agradecida por ello. Muchas muchachas como yo, que se casan a temprana edad, y por decisión de sus padres, nunca gozan de sentir esto que ahora me llena entera.

Reacciono, al fin, y con las manos aún temblando, abrazo tímidamente a Inuyasha. De repente me siento tranquila. Como si todo lo que me atormentara fuese alejado por un viento cálido y agradable.

Hay algo distinto dentro de mí. Basta de autocompadecerme porque mi amor no es correspondido. No elegí amar a Inuyasha, simplemente pasó; y por supuesto él no eligió enamorarse de lady Kikyo, simplemente ocurrió. Mi corazón clama porque algún día él me vea como la mira a ella, pero no puedo obligarlo a amarme, así como no puedo llorar siempre, no puedo sufrir siempre. Pero parece imposible. Las dos cosas parecen imposibles. Inuyasha no podrá amarme como a ella, y yo no podré olvidarlo.

Y de nuevo la idea de una viaje largo se me cruza por la mente. Y esta vez hay dos fuerzas luchando en mi interior, una que _necesita_ ese viaje, y otra que se niega a dejarlo. Será difícil olvidar a Inuyasha, pero debo intentarlo.

Sus brazos siguen rodeando mi espalda, y yo sigo escondiendo mi rostro en su pecho. Por un momento me ha parecido sentir como si respirase profundamente, e intento separarme un poco, pero él no se aleja.

-Inuyasha, es tarde y debéis…

-No me odies, Kagome, por favor. No lo soportaría…

-Yo no os odio…

-Es cierto… Eres incapaz de sentir eso.

-No soy una santa, milord. Siento muchas cosas que no me gustan. Sin embargo por más que intente odiaros, no lo conseguiría…y…-callo un momento, y él me mira con anhelo.- tampoco puedo odiarla, porque en cierta manera la entiendo.

Él se separa un poco de mí, y luego coloca su frente sobre la mía. Sus ojos son como un abismo. Un abismo en el que quisiera perderme.

-¿Po qué?

-No os entiendo, Inuyasha.

-¿Por qué sientes…lo que sientes por mí?

-No lo sé.- respondo sinceramente.- No sé por qué os amo. Si dijera alguna razón estaría condicionando mi amor a ella. Se supone que las personas se enamoran de otras por su belleza, por su dignidad, por lo buenas que pueden ser, porque las tratan bien, porque las hacen reír, porque se sienten bien a su lado…pero yo no puedo decir lo mismo. Simplemente me enamoré. No sé cuándo paso, ni cómo, y mucho menos por qué.- sonrío y de nuevo el rubor cubre mis mejillas.- No tiene ninguna lógica lo que estoy diciendo.

-El amor carece de lógica.- contesta y me mira con una ternura infinita.

No ha despegado su frente de la mía. Y el nerviosismo se adueña de mi cuerpo. Siento su aliento cerca de mi boca, e instintivamente me echo hacia atrás, y comento lo primero que cruza por mí mente. No quiero besarlo. No quiero, porque sé que si lo hago jamás dejaré de amarlo.

-Sois demasiado extraño, señor. –él me mira a la vez molesto y sorprendido. Supongo que jamás, nadie lo ha calificado como raro. – Podéis ser tan posesivo, tan engreído, tan arrogante, tan grosero…

-Demasiados halagos…-me interrumpe indignado.

-Tan cínico,- digo yo alzando la voz.-tan _hiriente_.- y ante esta palabra desvía la mirada.- Y, de repente, en ocasiones, aunque son muy pocas debo añadir, podéis ser tierno, amable, divertido, protector…

Inuyasha me mira de nuevo. Y ésta vez sus ojos reflejan de nuevo culpabilidad.

-¿Cómo puedes creer eso con lo que te he hecho?

-Oh, vamos, milord, me habéis tratado relativamente bien. A pesar…de lo que…ocurrió, no me puedo quejar del todo. Tengo un _hogar_, tengo con qué abrigarme, tengo qué comer, estoy rodeada de personas que me estiman, _soy_ libre….-digo al fin, y al escucharme me doy cuenta de lo vacías que están mis palabras.

Inuyasha parece también haberlo notado.

-Kagome…

-De verdad, no soy tan infeliz.

¿Qué por qué miento? ¿Por qué digo tales tonterías? Porque debo empezar ya a olvidarlo. Debo empezar a alejarlo.

-Yo…yo…prometo que…- sus palabras no salen, y por algún motivo no quiero escucharlo.- Kagome,- se arma de valor- te prometo, que esto cambiará. Te prometo que no te haré sufrir más…Yo quiero…

-Por favor, Inuyasha no quiero que digáis…

-Ya no me tuteas…. .- Hace mucho tiempo que se dio cuenta. Y en su voz suena un matiz de impaciencia.

-… cosas que no podréis cumplir.

Mi voz ha sido igual que la suya. Un susurro grave. Es cierto, ya no lo tuteo. Supongo que es una manera de herirlo, aunque lo había hecho inconscientemente.

-Lo cumpliré, Kagome…no quiero hacerte sufrir más…No…no quiero alejarte más de mí. Yo…yo te quiero…

-¡Basta! …no digáis cosas que no sentís sólo por lástima. Se lo ruego, milord…no sea tan cruel…

Vaya…¿Cómo oír aquellas dos palabras puede doler tanto?

Entonces me mira con una sorpresa absoluta. Y su cara refleja un dolor inmenso. Pero no me importa. Ha sido demasiado cruel. No quiero que me vuelva a mentir. Ya sé todo lo que me ocultaba…¿por qué sigue mintiéndome? No es justo. Yo le abro mi corazón, lo entiendo, lo comprendo, y él a cambio, sigue humillándome. No soy tonta, aunque lo parezca.

-No te miento.-Ahora suena más confiado. Más tranquilo. Más seguro. Y me molesta. Me molesta sobremanera que pueda decir ese tipo de cosas con tanta simplicidad, con tanto descaro. Cínico.

-Sé perfectamente que usted está enamorado de lady Kikyo. No sé por qué, pero tampoco quiero seguir oyendo cómo dice mentiras, milord. Así que, buenas noches.

-Te quiero.

-¡Ya basta!

La marca que le acabo de dejar en la cara, permanecerá allí por un par de minutos más. Y al darme cuenta que lo he abofeteado, mis ojos se abren de la sorpresa, pero mi enojo no se va. Mi pecho sube y baja de manera descompasada. Le ha dolido. No tanto el golpe, sino más bien el orgullo.

Se topa la parte dolorida y sus ojos se clavan en los míos.

-Te quiero, Kagome.

Por segunda vez, mi mano se levanta. Y ahora su mejilla izquierda tiene el mismo tono que la derecha.

-Te quiero.

Me levanto furiosa. Doy vueltas por la habitación, y descubro horrorizada que no puedo salir. No puedo irme.

-Pero vos amáis a lady Kikyo.

-Sí.

-Entonces, ¿cómo podéis decir que me queréis?

-Porque te quiero.

-Maldita sea, milord. ¡Este juego es muy cruel!

-Mírame.

-No puedo. Volvería a pegaros, y no se puede golpear a una persona convaleciente.

-Mírame.-lo hago.- Te quiero, y amo a Kikyo. No puedo explicarlo. Yo tampoco sé qué es esto. Quiero estar con ella, pero temo perderte. Quiero decirle sin temor ni remordimiento que la amo y que quiero vivir con ella; y quiero gritarle al mundo que te quiero y que te necesito, que me es imposible vivir sin ti. Quiero cuidarla; y quiero protegerte de cualquier cosa. Quiero que ella no sufra más de lo que ya ha sufrido; y no puedo verte llorar sin querer destrozar al que ha causado tu sufrimiento, aunque ése sea yo mismo. Quiero poder dormir y despertar con ella cada día; y necesito hacerte el amor todas las noches, y saber que estarás conmigo siempre, dormirme abrazándote, y al despertar sentir tu aroma inundando toda la habitación. Quiero compartir mi vida con ella; y no soportaría saber que ya no estás a mi lado. Quiero darle la vida que se merece, quiero amarla en paz; y quiero escapar contigo a un lugar en el que sepa que sólo eres mía. Quiero mostrarles a todos que la amo; y quiero esconderte de ellos, ninguno merece poder verte. Quiero tocarla, sentirla cerca de mí; y quiero amarte más que nadie, amarte más que cualquier otra persona que te pueda sentir eso por ti. Quiero que ella sienta que la amo; y no puedo pensar en que me dejes de amar. Quiero salvarla de su sufrimiento; y daría todo lo que tengo y lo que no porque tu dolor desapareciera. Quiero saber que ella y yo somos uno; y quiero que sepas que sin ti, soy nada. Quiero amarla hasta que muera, y quiero vivir amándote. Quiero morir junto a ella; y quiero, antes de morir, poder decirte "Te amo". No quisiera que se aleje de mí; y no aguantaría tener que alejarme de ti. Quiero que sepa que es el amor de mi vida, y quiero que entiendas que mi vida es tuya. Quiero matar a Naraku por poder tocarla, y quiero destrozar al que se atreva a tan siquiera rozarte. Me duele pensar que ella pueda olvidarme; y me volvería loco si al despertar un día no te encuentro a mi lado. No quiero pensar en que ella podría amar a ese bastardo, y me aterroriza pensar en que sueltes mi mano…Te amo, y quiero a Kikyo. Quiero estar con ella, pero temo perderte. No sé cómo explicar esto. Sólo sé que es así. Sólo sé que lo entendí ahora. Al verte allí en la ventana, tan lejos de mí.


	12. Confusión

Destino: Capítulo 12: Confusión.

_En el capítulo 11_

_-Mírame.-lo hago.- Te quiero, y amo a Kikyo. No puedo explicarlo. Yo tampoco sé qué es esto. Quiero estar con ella, pero temo perderte. Quiero decirle sin temor ni remordimiento que la amo y que quiero vivir con ella; y quiero gritarle al mundo que te quiero y que te necesito, que me es imposible vivir sin ti. Quiero cuidarla; y quiero protegerte de cualquier cosa. Quiero que ella no sufra más de lo que ya ha sufrido; y no puedo verte llorar sin querer destrozar al que ha causado tu sufrimiento. Quiero poder dormir y despertar con ella cada día; y necesito hacerte el amor todas las noches, y saber que estarás conmigo siempre, dormirme abrazándote, y al despertar sentir tu aroma inundando toda la habitación. Quiero compartir mi vida con ella; y no soportaría saber que ya no estás a mi lado. Quiero darle la vida que se merece, quiero amarla en paz; y quiero escapar contigo a un lugar en el que sepa que sólo eres mía. Quiero mostrarles a todos que la amo; y quiero esconderte de ellos, ninguno se merece poder verte. Quiero tocarla, sentirla cerca de mí; y quiero amarte más que nadie, amarte más que cualquier otra persona que te pueda amar. Quiero que ella sienta que la amo; y no puedo pensar en que me dejes de amar. Quiero salvarla de su sufrimiento; y daría todo lo que tengo y lo que no porque tu dolor desapareciera. Quiero saber que somos uno; y quiero que sepas que sin ti, soy nada. Quiero amarla hasta que muera, y quiero vivir amándote. Quiero morir junto a ella; y quiero, antes de morir, poder decirte "Te amo". No quisiera que se aleje de mí; y no aguantaría tenerte que alejarme de ti. Quiero que sepa que es el amor de mi vida, y quiero que entiendas que mi vida es tuya. Quiero matar a Naraku por poder tocarla, y quiero destrozar al que se atreva a tan siquiera rozarte. Me duele pensar que ella pueda olvidarme; y me volvería loco si al despertar un día no te encuentro a mi lado. No quiero pensar en que ella podría amar a ese bastardo, y me aterroriza pensar en que sueltes mi mano…Te amo, y quiero a Kikyo. Quiero estar con ella, pero temo perderte. No sé cómo explicar esto. Sólo sé que es así. Sólo sé que lo entendí ahora. Al verte allí en la ventana, tan lejos de mí. _

-¡Dios mío!

El me mira esperando que yo lo golpe, o le grite…o yo que sé. Pero en vez de eso, me levanto, e intento caminar, pero de nuevo ha vuelto a sujetar mi mano.

-Por favor…por favor…grítame, pégame, insúltame…pero no te vayas.

-No sé qué puedo deciros. No sé qué esperáis que diga.

-Sé…yo sé que ahora mismo…lo que más deseas es alejarte de mí…y lo entiendo, te juro que lo entiendo…

-No quiero alejarme de vos…

Me mira sorprendido. Sus ojos ahora son como dos pozos profundos. Dos pozos que no tienen fondo. Y su mano, poco a poco va soltando la mía.

-No lo entiendo. Me siento aliviado, porque, no soportaría que me odiaras…pero…no entiendo nada.

-Inuyasha, al…veros…al veros aquella vez con lady Kikyo… Os amo, y lo sabéis. Pero eso no significa que voy a aguantar todo lo que hagáis…y dejéis de hacer. En el altar, di mi palabra que estaría a vuestro lado hasta el día de mi muerte, y lo cumpliré, si me dejáis. Jure que sería vuestra esposa, que os cuidaría, que os serviría, y que os sería fiel…cosa que hasta ahora he hecho. Y seguiré haciéndolo si sigo con vos, si no logro irme. Os amo, pero no será así siempre. Permaneceré a vuestro lado, y seré, dentro de mis posibilidades una buena mujer. Pero mi amor no durará eternamente, porque llegará un momento en el que se cansará de que le hagáis daño. Si no logro escapar me alejaré.

Inuyasha me mira, y sé que él ha comprendido, que mis últimas palabras implican que puedo alejar, olvidar este amor.

-Lo sé. Y no quiero que suceda.

-Inuyasha…

Me levanto despacio, y él me mira con esos ojos llenos de anhelo. Siento que mis fuerzas empiezan a desfallecer. Rodeo la cama, y luego me acuesto junto a él. Parece que todo estuviera tranquilo, parece que yo estuviera tranquila. Pero sé que lo que ahora diga será decisivo.

-…yo entiendo, y acepto que améis a lady Kikyo. Pero…ella está casada. En acuerdo o desacuerdo, está casada. Su marido es otro, su familia es otra, su hogar es otro. Si queréis que sea vuestra debéis hacer algo para que su matrimonio se rompa. Quiero amaros, pero quiero amaros en paz, tranquila, sin tener que reprimir mis sentimientos. No podéis pretender amarnos a las dos al mismo tiempo. No podéis pretender estar con una un día y con otra otro día. Porque así no funciona esto. No la conozco demasiado. Pero sé que ella tampoco quiere esta situación. Es como si estuvierais jugando algo. Algo muy cruel.

-Kagome…

-Sé que no es vuestra culpa…- me anticipo, le tomo la mano, y él la aprieta fuerte.- Sé que no planeasteis amarla a ella, y quererme al mismo tiempo. Pero debéis entender que si la amáis a ella, será sólo ella. Yo me apartaré, puedo amaros, pero no seré utilizada, sabiendo que veis a otra mujer, milord. No sé cómo, ya pensaré en algo. Pero no quiero seguir sufriendo de esta manera. Dejaré de amaros, como sea, como pueda. No puedo separarme de vos, porque todo fue correcto, la boda no tiene ninguna falla. Y además…ya…ya no soy virgen. Ningún marido quiere una mujer que ya haya estado con otro. Pero debe haber alguna manera en que pueda…

-¿irte?

-Sí…

Creo que el silencio se hace infinito. Y ya estoy pensando en cómo puedo irme. Alejarme de él. Lejos dónde nadie sepa quién soy. Volver a empezar. ¿Cómo podré sobrevivir? Soy de la clase privilegiada, aunque eso no tiene importancia…nunca he trabajado…pero ya se me ocurrirá algo…haré algo…

-No lo aguantaría…sé que no soportaría que te fueras.

-Me lo habéis dicho ya…pero…

-No puedo dejarte ir …aquel día en la iglesia…aquel día cuando te vi llorar, intentando por todos los medios soltarte de Naraku…llorabas por mí…llorabas porque estaba herido…a pesar de lo que te dijo él, querías auxiliarme…aquel día en lo único en que pensaba era poder abrazarte y que dejaras de llorar por mi culpa.

Sus ojos me traspasan el alma. Y yo…yo no reacciono. Mi mente ha comprendido lo que está diciendo. Pero, es que, no puedo creer lo que está pasando. "¿quiere estar conmigo?"

De repente siento que me atrae hacia sí, y luego siento un abrazo fuerte, lleno de ternura, desesperación, y anhelo.

-No puedo…no puedo…

-Inuyasha…

Mis ojos que parecía que no podían llorar más, me contradicen, y empiezan a soltar una lágrima tras otra. Y me limpio torpemente la cara, y sonrío tímidamente. Correspondo a su abrazo, y escondo el rostro en su pecho. Mi corazón, que hace un momento casi no latía, ahora se deboca como loco. "Díos mío, estos cambios de humor, van a terminar conmigo", pienso mientras sonrío contra el torso de mi marido. Mi marido…

Al despertar veo que el sol ya se ha escondido, y una luz suave y plateada entra por la ventana. Sonrío, ahora el peso de todo lo que ha pasado llega por completo a mi mente. Y comprendo que tengo ganas de gritar de felicidad. Pero no puedo, él aún duerme, y sería muy descortés, hacerle eso, sobre todo si todavía se está recuperando.

Levanto la cabeza un poco y lo beso en los labios. Es un beso suave, y en extremo tímido. A pesar de todo este tiempo… ¡Qué tonta soy! Él sonríe, y sus manos ahora acomodan mi cabello. Abre los ojos y en ellos puedo distinguir un brillo sensual, que hace reaccionar de inmediato mi cuerpo.

Profundiza el beso, y yo me dejo llevar, pero al sentir sus manos recorrer lentamente mi espalda, me alejo un poco.

-Inuyasha…estás todavía débil…no podemos hacer esto…

-Tendré mucho tiempo para curarme…además creo que esto acelerará mi recuperación…

-¿Es que quieres abrir de nuevo tu herida?- digo molesta.

-No. Sólo quiero hacerte el amor…

-Inuaysha, a mí no me parece gracioso…

-No me estoy riendo, Kagome…no podría en este momento, así quisiera…

Al decir esto, sus manos han abandonado mi espalda, y se concentran en desordenar mi cabello. Pienso que no es necesario esto, ya que de por sí, es rebelde. Y él sonríe, y me muerde el cuello. Sin querer dejo escapar un leve suspiro, y me doy cuenta, que ya es demasiado tarde como para intentar detener esto. Mi cuerpo ahora también lo exige.

Sus manos pasan de un lugar a otro, y no se cansan de medirme. Y su boca juega con la mía, mientras alterna entre mi cuello, mis hombros y mi pecho.

Tengo miedo de que su herida se vuelva a abrir, por lo que estoy nerviosa. Sin embargo él parece no sufrir por eso, o al menos lo ignora.

Ahora me ha subido encima de él. Y descubro un rojo intenso que cubre mis mejillas al sentir en su parte baja a cuan grado de excitación ha llegado ya. Me agacho un poco y coloco mi frente en la suya, sus ojos, que ahora son de un dorado oscuro, se hunden en los míos. Apenas rozo sus labios, y mis manos acarician suavemente su tórax. Él sonríe, y luego me aparta el cabello del rostro. Poco a poco siento sus manos subiéndome el camisón, y al hacerlo se para un momento en mis caderas y pasa rozando mi cintura y pecho.

De pronto me encuentro en la posición contraria, estoy bajo él, y mis manos se clavan en las sábanas por las suyas. Cierro los ojos. Esta vez es diferente a la primera. Es más lenta, más suave, más desesperada.

Sus manos vuelven a recorrer mi cuerpo, y esta vez siento su entrepierna rozar la mía. Y escucho como un gruñido ronco y grave sale por su boca. Pienso en si volveré a sentir el dolor de aquella vez, pero él sigue besándome, y sus manos siguen jugando con mis piernas, mis caderas, mi cintura, mis senos…Algo dentro de mí empieza a desesperar, quiero sentirlo de nuevo dentro. Quiero sentir de nuevo que soy libre. Libre pero junto a él. Quiero sentir de nuevo que algo irrompible nos une.

Otra vez rodamos, y quedo encima. Mis manos colocadas en su espalda se tensan, y sin querer hundo mis uñas en su piel, al sentir como va entrando. Él gruñe divertido. No pienso en nada. Sólo siento sus manos en mi cintura, ayudándome a empezar un ritmo lento y profundo. Mis ojos se cierran, y mi boca emite sonidos graves y suaves.

Esta vez es diferente…este sentimiento es diferente…así como lo que estoy sintiendo es diferente. Es algo inexplicable, pero lo he sentido. Y he oído cómo nuestras gargantas se han desgarrado al mismo tiempo antes de terminar.

Él todavía está dentro de mí, y yo, cansada, quedo recostada en su torso. Mi pecho y el suyo bajan y suben como si hubiésemos corrido durante mucho tiempo. Veo su piel perlada por el sudor, de un color más oscuro que él mío. Un poco tostada por el sol. La beso, luego su barbilla, y recuesto por fin mi cabeza y lo abrazo fuerte.

-¿Cómo he podido aguantar tanto tiempo?-oigo que dice apenas en un susurro.- Es imposible…

Levanto la cara y apoyo mi barbilla en su pecho. Lo observo por largo tiempo, mientras él me mira acariciando mi espalda. Nos separamos, y ahora mi cuerpo desnudo descansa en la cama. Me acerco más y él me abraza. De nuevo mi pecho ha quedado apoyado en el suyo.

-Te amo, Kagome.

Sus palabras me cogen por sorpresa. Y lo único que atino a hacer es volver a besarlo. Él sonríe.

-Dilo.

-¿Decir qué?

-Que me amas. Quiero escucharlo.

-Te amo, Inuyasha.

-Dilo de nuevo.- pide después de unos segundos y me besa en la frente.

-Te amo.

-Otra vez.

-Te amo. Te amo. Te amo.

-¡Oh, Dios! ¡¿por qué me gusta tanto escucharlo?

…

-¿Inuyasha?- digo después de un silencio breve, sin poder aguantar más.

-¿Sí?

-Esta vez he sentido… he sentido algo…diferente.

-¿Diferente? ¿Más fuerte quieres decir?

-Sí.

-Es porque hemos llegado al orgasmo.

-¿Tú también lo has sentido?

-Sí.

-Es extraño. Nunca lo había sentido antes.

-¿Nunca antes?- me mira suspicaz.

-Bueno…no…me has entendido mal…no quise decir… ¡¨Por Dios! ¿Por qué juegas así conmigo? Me refería a que la primera vez no fue así…

-¿La primera vez con quién?

-Idiota…

-No lo sé. Los últimos días te he descuidado mucho.- dice tranquilamente.

-Si supieras o si sospecharas algo así no te estarías burlando. Inuyasha, el orgullo de los Higurashi es grande. No me tientes…o mejor, sí, hazlo. Quizá debería enseñarte cuan orgullosa puedo ser.

-Basta. No me gusta el camino que está tomando esta broma. - sonrío y le beso el cuello.

-Está bien. Pero no pienso disculparme, tú has empezado...-siento la necesidad de morderle, y lo hago. Luego lamo esa parte del cuello como lamentando lo que he hecho, aunque no es así…

-¡Maldita sea, Kagome! Vas a volverme loco…- me sujeta el rostro con las manos y mi cabello le cae en la cara. Oigo como respira hondamente, y me siento bien. Me siento querida. Es una sensación agradable. Sentir que la persona que amas te corresponde.

Cuando despierto de nuevo, aún es de noche. Estoy acostada junto a mi marido, y él me abraza por la cintura. Me quedo un momento así, y después intento salir de la cama.

Él se mueve un poco, pero no despierta. Cuando logro zafarme y pongo un pie en el suelo, su voz me sobresalta.

-¿Dónde vas?

-Tengo sed.

-¿Vas a bajar a esta hora por agua?- pregunta molesto.

-No. Antes de venir, subí una jarra. Debe estar por aquí.- digo mientras busco a tientas. Me acerco un poco a la ventana para alumbrarme con la luz de la luna.

Cuando el líquido alivia mi garganta emito un leve suspiro. La noche es preciosa. Y me quedo un rato mirando el paisaje que rodea el castillo Taisho.

-Kagome, vuelve a la cama.

-Sí. – doy media vuelta pero al hacerlo choco con la mesita donde descansaba la jarra, y el agua está tan fría…- Vaya, que desastre… ¿Cómo he podido ser tan torpe?- Me agacho a recoger el cristal.

-¿Qué estás haciendo ahora?- dice Inuyasha con voz cansada.

-Alguien al entrar puede lastimarse, Inuyasha. Ya está. ¿Ves? No he tardado tanto.

-Vuelve a la cama, Kagome.

-Ya voy…sólo quiero…

De repente siento cómo sus brazos me levantan en vilo. Y a pesar de la oscuridad sé que él ha notado mi sonrojo.

-Inuyasha, puedo volver a la cama sola.-digo molesta.

-Estás mojada….- me contesta él, ignorando por completo mi comentario.

-Pues claro ha sido al caer la jarra.

-Bien. Ahora habrá que hacerte entrar en calor, o podrías resfriarte.- su sonrisa seductora me deja sorprendida.

-Inuyasha, necesitas descansar…y además, no puedes hacer esfuerzos…ya…ya lo hemos hecho antes y…

-Hacer el amor contigo nunca es un esfuerzo…

-Hablo en serio. No te hagas el gracioso.

-Yo también hablo muy en serio. Además el enfermo aquí soy yo. Por lo tanto soy el que pide, y como tú eres la que me cuida, concedes.

-Eres un manipulador.

-Gracias, amor, intento hacerlo lo mejor que puedo. Ahora si no te importa me gustaría concentrarme en lo que sigue.- Siento como ya está excitado. Me dejo llevar. Creo que jamás me cansaría de que me hiciera el amor, aunque fuera a estas horas de la noche, aunque estuviese cansada.


	13. Normalidad

Destino: Capítulo 13: Normalidad.

_En el capítulo anterior…_

_-Eres un manipulador._

_-Gracias, amor, intento hacerlo lo mejor que puedo. Ahora si no te importa me gustaría concentrarme en lo que sigue.- Siento como ya está excitado. Me dejo llevar. Creo que jamás me cansaría de que me hiciera el amor, aunque fuera a estas horas de la noche, aunque estuviese cansada. _

Son días suaves. El sol a veces tiñe las mañanas, y un aire fresco me acaricia el rostro. Pero a veces la lluvia limpia la tierra y entonces me quedo dentro del castillo y observo durante horas las gotas caer y caer.

Son días largos, en el que espero con ansias que Inuyasha vuelva, y me abrace fuerte como lo suele hacer. Hay otros días en los que se queda en casa, pero se mantiene encerrado en su estudio, anotando, y haciendo un sinfín de papeles.

Son días felices. En los que nada me preocupa. O al menos pienso en que nada tiene por qué preocuparme. Son días normales y llenos de cosas nuevas. Por qué a pesar de que no sucede nada extraordinario todavía sigo con la novedad de este sentimiento correspondido.

Cómo decirlo, es completa y sencillamente complicado de expresar con simples y llanas palabras.

Ahora bajo a charlar un rato con Kaede. Pero no está, y me encuentro sin querer con Houjo. Entonces el viento se hace dulce, pero triste al mismo tiempo. Lo saludo con toda la calidez de que soy capaz. Y espero. Ojala su corazón no se hubiera fijado en mí. Yo sé lo duro que es amar y no recibir el mismo sentimiento a cambio del tuyo.

Pero él parece tranquilo, feliz, aunque al verme su sonrojo lo vuelve a delatar. Sus ojos siguen siendo los más puros y claros que he visto. Y pienso que la mujer que se case con él será completamente feliz. Él me sonríe tímidamente, y yo le hablo de lo bonito del día.

El caballo que está cuidando es uno de los nuevos que ha traído Inuyasha, y me acerco despacio hasta él. Sin embargo al hacerlo el animal se pone nervioso, y relincha molesto. Houjo se asusta y se coloca entre el animal y yo. Una ternura infinita me invade, y le toco la espalda agradecida. Pero no quiero que el animal me tema. Houjo me mira curioso y antes de tomar mi mano, me pide mil disculpas, yo río, y mi risa es como el agua de un riachuelo, clara y lenta. Su mano guía la mía despacio hasta el hocico del caballo, que me mira traspasándome el corazón, como si intentara leer mis intenciones.

Al final creo que se ha dado cuenta que sólo quiero tocarlo y me lo permite. Huele mi mano, y relincha suavemente.

-Le habéis caído bien, señora, a pesar de la primera impresión.

-Eso espero. Es precioso.

-Sí, es un buen animal. Sólo hay que domarlo bien.

Al despedirme de Houjo, pienso en el amor con que hace su trabajo. Aunque no parece que suponga un trabajo cuidar de la caballería.

Y al instante, se me ocurre algo, sin querer.

-Houjo.

-¿Si, señora?

-Ahora mismo, Kanna está limpiando la biblioteca. ¿Podrías ayudarla, por favor? Temo que pise mal en la escalera y caiga. A veces es muy despistada.

-Por supuesto. Ahora mismo voy. Sólo tardaré unos segundos en regresar a este chico a las caballerizas.

-Está bien. Gracias.

Regreso al castillo con un buen sabor de boca. Aunque no debería estar haciendo de celestina. Quizá con un poco de suerte hablen un poco más. Nunca los he visto intercambiar más de cuatro palabras seguidas. Además la timidez que posee Houjo puede llamar la atención de Kanna, y la soltura de ésta lo relajará a él.

Pienso en que quizá me estoy anticipando demasiado, y que al fin y al cabo puede no suceder nada, pero espero que no sea así.

El atardecer se posa suavemente sobre las montañas, y tiñe el cielo de un suave rojo. Entro a mi habitación con pereza, y encuentro ya la bañera lista.

-Así que…

Inuyasha se encuentra apoyado en el dosel de mi cama. Sus brazos cruzados. Sus ojos brillan mucho más ahora. Su cabello castaño cae despreocupadamente sobre sus ojos.

-…te llevas bien con Houjo.

-No sabía que me estuvieras esperando, milord.

Empiezo a desvestirme. La vergüenza que antes me frenaba, parece que se está yendo poco a poco. Suelto mi cabello, y camino hasta el tocador, sin mirarlo siquiera al hablar.

-Es un joven interesante.

Mi voz suena simple, pero no logro ocultar la ternura que siento por él. Es una especie de ternura compasiva, porque siente lo mismo que yo sentí.

-Interesante…

-Sí… Oh, no me digas que estás celoso…

Pero al no recibir respuesta, me detengo, y quedo a poca distancia de la bañera. Me giro y camino lentamente para mirarle bien la cara.

-¿Estás celoso?-digo sin creerlo.

-Yo no he dicho eso.- se defiende mi marido, y alza el mentón, como intentando parecer indignado.

-Vaya. Nunca pensé que un hombre como tú, celaría a una mujer como yo.-comento totalmente sorprendida.

-¿Un hombre como yo a una mujer como tú? No entiendo.- dice ahora totalmente confundido.

-Bueno…supongo que en todo caso, la celosa soy yo. Eres un hombre muy atractivo.

-Eres muy extraña, Kagome.

-¿Por qué decís eso?- no sé a qué viene ahora ese comentario.

-En serio no te ves al espejo.

-Claro que sí.

-No me refiero a eso.- contesta molesto.- Digo si de verdad no te ves con detenimiento. Verte a ti, no lo que llevas puesto.

-¿Qué quieres decir, Inuyasha?

-Pues que eres hermosa.

Mi sonrojo alcanza su punto máximo, y él ríe estridentemente al darse cuenta. En pocos pasos me alcanza, y alza mi rostro para que le pueda mirar bien a los ojos.

-Eres tan bonita, que es imposible que pases desapercibida.

-Bueno…eso lo dices porque soy tu mujer.

-Y porque es verdad. Todos lo hemos notado, excepto tú, claro está. No sé porque te empeñas en disimular tu belleza.

No puedo responderle. No sé qué puedo o debo decir. Agacho la cabeza, y me quedo quieta. En realidad nunca he pensado que sea tan bonita como él afirma.

Y caigo en la cuenta que sigo desnuda.

-Milord…por si no te has dado cuenta, iba a tomar un baño.

-Oh, por supuesto y yo te estoy distrayendo. Esperaré a que termines.

-¿Qué? Milord, ¿piensas observarme mientras?

-Bueno, aún no he terminado de hablar contigo. Además ya te he visto desnuda.

-Como queráis.- digo alzando los hombros.

Me toma en brazos, y suavemente me deposita en la bañera, como si fuera una niña. Lo miro con curiosidad, parece que le divierte la situación.

Cuando el agua caliente topa mi cuerpo, mi piel se relaja, y cierro los ojos para disfrutar la sensación. Y me quedo quieta, sólo sintiendo el tacto húmedo y suave.

Abro los ojos y lo miro.

-Inuyasha…

-¿Sí?

-Podrías… ¿podrías contarme cómo conociste a lady Kikyo?

-¿Por qué quieres saberlo?- dice después de un momento.

-Para entender mejor tu dolor.

Inuyasha me mira por un momento largo, y me sonrojo. Él sonríe, y al acariciarme el cabello deposita un suave beso en mis labios.

-Bueno…-ahora frota mi espalda, así que no puedo ver su expresión.- Conocía a Kikyo desde pequeño. Nuestros padres tenían buena influencia, y por tanto se conocían desde hacía tiempo. Solíamos acompañarlos cuando el uno iba a visitar al otro, y cuando nadie nos veía nos escapábamos a jugar. Yo la veía como la única niña normal que conocía.

Al cumplir los nueve años, mi padre me mandó a estudiar con su hermano mayor.

Entonces nos dejamos de ver. Al principio le escribía casi todos los días, y con el paso del tiempo empecé a escribirle menos. Ya no sabía cómo tratar a una muchacha de catorce años. Sin embargo en sus cartas podía notar que ya no era la misma niña que le gustaba jugar conmigo a caballeros, se había convertido en una muchacha tierna y tímida.

Cuando terminé mis estudios, volví a casa. Tenía ya diecisiete años, y era un galán, por así decirlo. Me gustaba la compañía del bello sexo, y me encantaba ver cómo se sonrojaban con un mínimo comentario por mi parte. Mi padre hizo una fiesta para recibirme, y yo me sentí profundamente complacido. Cuando la vi entrar por la puerta, el tiempo se detuvo. Y pensé que era el ser más perfecto que yo había visto. Me acerqué como atontado, y le recordé los viejos tiempos. Entonces empezó de nuevo nuestra amistad. Y de pronto me di cuenta que la amaba, y que quería pasar el resto de mi vida con ella.

Solíamos pasar mucho tiempo juntos, y nos bastaba con echarnos en la hierba y mirar el cielo para ser felices. Me encantaba estar a su lado.

Un día fui a visitarla, y le propuse dar un paseo a caballo, en ese momento, ella ni siquiera imaginaba que yo no podía dejar ya un día sin verla. Cuando la besé, se quedó totalmente sorprendida, y luego sonrió. A partir de entonces, pensé en decirle a su padre lo más pronto posible que quería la mano de Kikyo, pero siempre sucedía algo. Por ello, mantuvimos nuestro romance en secreto cerca de un mes, y cuando por fin hubo la ocasión y me arme de suficiente valor, recibí una carta de ella, diciéndome que la iban a casar con Naraku. En ese momento se me vino el mundo encima, y la primera idea en cruzar mi mente, fue fugarme con ella a las Américas. Se lo propuse y ella dudó. Comprendí que era una idea descabellada, que no tenía los medios, que aún así nos encontrarían, que ella sufriría mucho. Que podía perderla.

Entonces fui a hablar con su padre, pero él ya había dado su palabra, y no podía romperla.

Cuando me di cuenta, Kikyo tenía un marido, y yo me había convertido en un hombre frío y esquivo.

Quiero abrazarlo, pero no puedo. Me quedo tal cual estoy, pensando en el sufrimiento de él. Yo había sufrido en mi vida, pero él también. Todos sufrimos de igual manera, sólo que son distintos motivos, momentos y lugares. Entonces, siento cómo el agua cae de nuevo por mi pecho y espalda.

-¿Quieres saber cómo te conocí a ti?

-¿Me conociste? ¿A qué te refieres, Inuyasha, yo no recuerdo haberte visto?

-Porque nunca me viste, pero yo a ti sí.

-¿Dónde?- pregunto, curiosa, no recuerdo en absoluto haberlo visto, ni siquiera oído su nombre.

-En casa de tu padre, por supuesto.

Lo miro con los ojos totalmente abiertos, y con la boca en una "o" perfecta. Y espero con ansias que cuente su relato. Él se dedica a frotar mis hombros y su mirada toma un tono nostálgico.

-La primera vez que te vi, había ido a casa de tu padre a resolver un problema de terreno que él tenía con un amigo mío. El primer día que lo visité comprendí que había sido un mal entendido, pero me pareció un hombre interesante, y yo a él, por lo visto, porque me invito a regresar en calidad de invitado.

Era la tercera vez que lo visitaba, y él había ido a buscar un libro que quería que yo leyera. Cuando te vi, tú deambulabas como adormilada cerca de los jardines. Llevabas, recuerdo, un vestido blanco de algodón, el cabello negro largo suelto, y rebelde, y en las manos un libro prqueño. Pero dejaste el libro cuidadosamente a un lado cuando un chico se acercó a ti con un potro, al que acariciaste como si fuera un niño. Era como si tu apariencia demostrara que no querías dejarte ver. Entonces pensé, que era un gesto inútil, porque a pesar de tu aparente descuido, resaltabas sin darte cuenta. En ese momento por tu forma de mirar a aquel animal, me recordaste a Kikyo, y quise hablar contigo, tocarte, mirarte, abrazarte. Era como un pobre intento de volver a estar con ella.

Pero todo eso se rompió cuando el muchacho subió al potro y después te acomodó a su lado. Vi alejarse al caballo y las dos figuras que iban encima de él. Tu cabello largo volaba con el viento, mientras tu risa retumbaba en mis oídos. Eras la belleza más rebelde y dulce que había visto jamás. Y quise saber tu nombre, quise conocerte, conocer a esa muchacha que parecía cercana e inalcanzable al mismo tiempo. Quizá en ese momento sólo quise conocerte porque me inspirabas unas infinitas ganas de protegerte. De cuidar de ese risa estridente y pura. Me recordabas lejanamente a Kikyo, me recordabas a esa niña que me enamoro con su timidez.

Y cuando, al volver, le pregunté a tu padre, sus ojos se ensombrecieron, y fue como si le quisiera arrancar la vida.

-¿Arrancar la vida?

-Tuve que hablar con él mucho tiempo para convencerlo de que me concediera tu mano.

-No lo entiendo.

-Tu padre no quería dejarte ir. Es más, siempre despreció a tus pretendientes.

-¿Mis pretendientes?

-¿No lo sabías? Te pretendieron tres hombres antes que yo.

-Pero si ni siquiera los conocí. Ni siquiera los vi. Nunca vi a ningún hombre o joven en casa.

-No había necesidad. Simplemente les pareciste hermosa o una buena oportunidad de aumentar sus bienes, ya que eres la única hija de lord Higurashi.

-¿Por qué no quería dejarme ir? Pensé que me odiaba.

-¿Tu padre? Pero si tuve que tener paciencia y perseverancia para que al fin me aceptara.

-Pero yo…

-Eres lo único que él tiene, es normal que no te quisiera dejar marchar. Además eres una copia casi perfecta de la hermosura de tu madre. Vi un retrato que el guardaba. Sin embargo, tú tienes la sangre aventurera y testaruda de tu padre.

-Yo…yo siempre pensé que me odiaba por la muerte de mi madre, porque de alguna manera le recordaba a ella.

-Tu padre ha sufrido desde la muerte de tu madre, pero no por ese hecho, si no por el dolor que le causó en los últimos años. Quería protegerte de cualquier cosa, incluso de él mismo. Quería volverte fuerte, ese era su mayor anhelo. Sabía que tu personalidad tenía algo de él. Y por ello mismo, a pesar de que lo odiases, te volvería fuerte, fuerte para todo, sobre todo para su muerte. Temía que si te encariñabas de él, su muerte te causaría demasiado dolor, y por eso prefirió esa lejanía a tu futura tristeza. Creo, que si yo no le hubiese inspirado la confianza que él necesitaba no me hubiese permitido casarme contigo. Y debo aceptarlo, aunque a mi pesar, tuve que recurrir a la manipulación.

-¿A la manipulación?

-Le recordé que él no viviría para siempre. Que tú eras una mujer en un mundo en el que dominaban los hombres, justo o no este hecho, pero debía aceptarlo. Y debía aceptar que necesitabas alguien que guardara tu ingenuidad, tu inocencia, tu pureza.

Recuerdo la sonrisa de mi padre. Recuerdo lejanamente el tacto de su mano sobre mi cabello. Recuerdo su voz tierna cuando yo tenía miedo. Y entonces recuerdo que lo quiero. Que siempre lo he querido. No por lo que fue, si no por el amor que me demostró cuando era niña, porque siempre supe que era real, verdadero. Y ahora lo quiero más, porque a pesar de que no acepto su forma de protegerme, lo entiendo.

-La última vez que te vi- continúa Inuyasha, mientras deja caer agua caliente por mi cuello-, fue un mes antes de la boda. Esa vez, recuerdo que llevabas un vestido malva que sin querer se amoldaba a tu cuerpo. Y me sorprendí al darme cuenta que tú ya tenías formas de mujer. Para ese entonces yo seguía viéndote como un vago recuerdo de Kikyo. Sin embargo, a pesar de eso, tenía plena consciencia de que quería protegerte como lo había hecho tu padre. Quería cuidarte y mantenerte en ese ensueño de rebeldía e inocencia que te envolvían.

…Pero….

Su mano se detuvo un momento en mi hombro y yo cerré los ojos. Entonces, me gire despacio, y le besé con suavidad en los labios. Y apoyé mi cabeza en su mano. Él sonrío y rozó con la otra mano mi mejilla.

-Pero…tras tres días de mi vuelta a casa acudí a una fiesta en la que pretendía llegar a un acuerdo de negocios mercantes, y encontré a Kikyo…con su marido. Me di cuenta que a pesar de todo fue como una puñalada envenenada. Quisiera poder decirte que así como en esos días en los que te vi, me hiciste olvidar mi agonía, te recordé y tu imagen me detuvo. Pero cuando la volví a ver, todo se borro de mi mente, y lo único que podía pensar era que quería besarla. Y así fue cuando estuvimos solos. A partir de entonces, fueron encuentros fugaces, en los que nos acordábamos de nuestro amor.

Yo tenía la firme convicción de que me iba a casar contigo y que cuidaría de ti. Pero semanas antes de nuestro encuentro había vuelto a recordar cuánto la amaba.

Nunca quise hacerte daño, Kagome. Jamás. Y no quiero excusarme, pero habrás escuchado que cuando uno está enamorado se vuelve un poco idiota.

-Lo sé.- sonrío con ternura, y beso su mano. Y él me abraza por la espalda, y mis hombros quedan enjaulados en sus manos. Y me sorprendo al sentir como su abrazo es una súplica de que no me aleje.


	14. Separados de nuevo

**Capítulo 14: Destino: Separados de nuevo**

_En el capítulo anterior…_

_-Lo sé.- sonrío con ternura, y beso su mano. Y él me abraza por la espalda, y mis hombros quedan enjaulados en sus manos. Y me sorprendo al sentir como su abrazo es una súplica de que no me aleje. _

Me parece infinita la noche, con su brisa fría y pacífica. Me parece infinito el tiempo. Me doy vuelta para quedar de lado, y observo la silueta en la oscuridad. Jamás hubiese imaginado algún día compartir una cama con Inuyasha, peor aún en este estado, ambos desnudos.

Quisiera besar su frente y decirle que jamás me iré, pero duerme tan plácidamente que sería muy desconsiderado despertarle ahora. Además supongo que ya es muy tarde. Río bajito ante mis estúpidos pensamientos sobre la descortesía de despertar a alguien, y al hacerlo él abre los ojos, y soltando un suave gruñido me atrae por la cintura y me encierra bajo su brazo. Una cárcel cálida de la que no quiero escapar.

No me importa ser presa de esto. No me importa estar tan tontamente enamorada de él. No me importa…haber sufrido lo que pase con tal de ahora saber que Inuyasha me ama también.

Al despertarme abro los ojos asustada, y siento como unas cuantas lágrimas se escapan por mis mejillas. Y me preguntó qué tan horrorosa sería mi pesadilla. Entonces me quedo pensando durante largo tiempo en la noche anterior, y en toda la información que recibió mi cerebro.

Esta sensación de peligro no se va, e intento sin resultado recordar mi sueño, pero al parecer mi mente se niega a obedecer.

Entonces decido levantarme y arreglarme para salir a dar un paseo. Necesito sentir el aire fresco sobre mi cara, el crujir de ramas bajo las patas de Kaji.

Al bajar los escalones, sin embargo algo detiene mi camino. Algo que además detiene mi sangre, que se congela rápidamente y me produce un dolor agónico. Un aire pesado que presagia una mala noticia. Una muy mala noticia…para mí.

-¡No lo sé, Kaede, no lo sé!

-Pues, tienes que elegir.

-La amo…te juro que la amo como jamás pensé llegar a hacerlo. La amo hasta tal punto que quisiera matarme antes que darle semejante noticia…

-¿Pero?

Inuyasha está de lado, con la cabeza gacha, y apoyado sobre un mueble, mientras que Kaede le da completamente las espaldas. Parece de verdad molesta. Quisiera seguir mi camino, quisiera continuar hacia las caballerizas, pero no puedo, algo me retiene, me dice que debo escuchar. Me mantengo medio escondida tras una esquina…y allí siento cómo este golpe parece hecho para demostrarme que mi destino está marcado.

-¿Es que no lo entiendes, Kaede? ¿No entiendes acaso que no puedo dejar esto así? Debo saberlo…debo estar seguro si ese hijo es mío.

¡Hijo! Mis ojos escuecen y ya no puedo saber si voy a llorar, son tantas las veces que mis ojos han derramado miles de ellas, que esta mañana al despertar creo que he acabado las últimas que aún quedaban en mí.

-Claro que lo entiendo. No podrás vivir tranquilo si tienes esa duda. Pero y si es, ¿qué harás?

-No tengo idea.

-¿Y si no es? ¿Crees de verdad que esa pobre muchacha aguantará otro golpe? ¿Un golpe como éste?

-Ella me ama.

-Por ello mismo Inuyasha, no seas idiota…por eso mismo, sería como si ella apareciera ahora con una barriga y te dijera que no está segura de que sea tu hijo.

-Eso es imposible...

-Eres un imbécil. A ti si te tiene que guardar fidelidad, pero por qué demonios no le diste tú lo mismo ¿eh?

-Ese no es el tema, Kaede, y no hace falta que me llames así…suficientes insultos me he dado yo mismo.

-¿Se lo contarás?

-¿La perderé?

-No puedo decirte que si…pero tampoco que no. Lo único que sé es que esa niña te ama con cada pedacito de su alma…pero también sé que ya la has hecho sufrir bastante.

-No quiero…no puedo soportar la idea de que se aleje, Kaede…no soportaría ya vivir sin ella. Es algo superior a mis fuerzas. Pero un hijo…un hijo es un hijo…

-Un hijo que ni siquiera estás seguro si es tuyo…

-Lo sé. Pero Kikyo jamás menciono que con…Naraku mantuvieran una vida marital en sí.

-¿Te dijo que no, acaso? Inuyasha, por favor, no seas tan ingenuo. Dime, ¿de verdad no te has dado cuenta que en ese matrimonio hay una relación de amor-odio? A ver dime…¿Kikyo aún era virgen cuando se acostó contigo?

-No…creo que no.

-Ahí tienes la respuesta.

-Pero si es mío no puedo dejarla sola en esto…ella…ella…

-Inuaysha…Inuaysha mírame…¿tú aún la amas?-y en su voz puedo distinguir algo de miedo. El mismo miedo que me está dominando.

Es como si mi corazón decidiera dejar de funcionar, y el tiempo esta vez es cruelmente infinito. De lo que él diga depende el rumbo que tomará mi vida a partir de hoy. Las primeras dos veces que te hacen daño son culpa de la otra persona, pero la tercera…la tercera ya es completamente tuya.

Mi respiración se acelera, y mi alma grita para que pronuncie la palabra adecuada.

-Yo…yo no…no estoy seguro.

Y mis piernas funcionan instintivamente, pero no sé cómo. No sé cómo ni hacia dónde. He hecho demasiado ruido, lo sé, pero me es imposible no hacer sonar las botas contra la madera de las escaleras.

Oigo mi nombre, oigo muchas veces mi nombre. Son voces preocupadas, desesperadas, pero no me importa. Ya no me importan ellos…ya no me importo ni siquiera yo. Sólo quiero alejarme de todo, alejarme del mundo, alejarme de esta rabia que me corroe por dentro. Le he dado mi corazón tantas…tantas veces, que ya no puedo más…ya no puedo dejar que lo pise más.

Veo sombras, lo único que veo son sombras. Sombras de personas, de árboles, de animales…de caballos…

Y siento el frío de la brisa sobre mi piel, y oigo el crujir de las ramas bajo las patas de Kaji. No sé cómo he llegado hasta aquí, pero en realidad no me importa. Lo único importante es que Kaji entiende perfectamente mi dolor, y corre, corre con la suficiente velocidad cómo para alejarlo un poco.

Me abrazo a su cuello tan fuertemente que él relincha, y le susurro cosas ininteligibles para mí ahora…pero parece que él las entiende porque sigue corriendo, y no se detiene. No se detiene…No te detengas jamás, por favor…

Pero se detiene al sentir que la lluvia nos moja y busca desesperado un árbol bajo el cual resguardarnos. Por suerte, para él, encuentra uno muy frondoso, que casi en su totalidad nos cubre de las gotas de agua.

En pocos minutos la lluvia ha mojado todo. Es una de esas lluvias suaves, lentas, y por ello traicioneras, aquellas que duran mucho tiempo. Y en pocos minutos más veo como bajo la lluvia se acerca otro jinete.

Al verlo mi corazón me juega una mala pasada y quiero decirle que lo amo, a pesar de que él no esté seguro de sus sentimientos, y de que posiblemente tenga un hijo con otra mujer, lo amo con toda mi alma. Pero me detengo…basta ya de tonterías.

-Kagome…volvamos a la casa…por favor…

Pero yo no me muevo no porque no quiera sino porque no puedo. Ojala pudiera golpearlo.

-Ven, Kagome…

Me dejo llevar como cuando era niña. Me dejo llevar tan solo…y su mano aprieta desesperadamente la mía, pero yo no tengo ánimos de seguirle.

-A sido una tontería salir huyendo así…ya no tienes 14 años, Kagome…

Río, en mi risa se carga todo el rencor que me posee ahora mismo.

-Qué triste intento de alejar mi odio hacia ti intentando causarme ira por otro motivo.

El calla y sé que con mis palabras lo he herido. Lo he herido quizá la milésima parte de lo que él ha hecho conmigo. Una tonta. Una estúpida que huye al oír algo que le duele. Una estúpida que no puede odiarlo.

Pero no puedo seguir haciéndolo, no puedo seguir llorando y sufriendo por él. Es algo que me va a matar.

-Me voy.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Me voy Inuyasha, como lo has oído.

-Kagome…Kagome escúchame…no puedes volver con tu…

-Claro que sí…no me importa cómo me vea la estúpida sociedad…no me importa qué digan…y sé que mi padre me recibirá…a él tampoco le importan los chismosos.

-Kagome…

-Dejame Inuyasha…ya no quiero saber más…es suficiente con lo que escuche.

-Kagome…no estoy seguro que ese hijo sea mío…siquiera deja…

-¡Tan sólo con que dudes que aún la sigues amando…! Tan solo eso es suficiente para mí. Eso es…sufieciente, Inuyasha…¿es que no comprendes? Eso es suficiente…Quiero dejar de llorar, quiero dejar de ser una estúpida víctima…Quiero ser fuerte y no verme ni que me vean como una idiota que siempre está llorando.

Malditas lágrimas, malditas infernales lágrimas. Solo quiero saber por qué lloro…por qué este odioso llanto siempre puede salir, siempre hay agua que puede escapar por mis ojos. ¿Es que jamás dejaré de ser una niña?

-Kagome…

-Solo déjame…sólo olvida que estoy aquí.

-¡Eres mi mujer!

-¿En serio?

Su mirada es totalmente inescrutable, no puedo, no me deja ver sus pensamientos…y sus ojos dorados se vuelven tan traslúcidos que los podría comparar con el color de esta lluvia.

Quiero pegarle, quiero abofetearlo, quiero infligirle el mayor dolor del que soy capaz…y sin querer sonrío al ver que Kaji a mi lado se pone nervioso, y echa las orejas hacia atrás, mientras le resopla en la cara, evidentemente molesto. En un arrebato mi precioso amigo le muerde el brazo, a lo que no puedo dejar de enternecerme, y le acaricio el lomo agradecida. Y a pesar de todo me sorprende mi risa cuando Kaji me empuja y así le damos la espalda a Taisho.

Hasta un caballo que no entiende el lenguaje humano es capaz de comprender más que él mi rabia.

-Kagome…

Lo oigo pero en realidad prefiero seguir dándole la espalda. Quizá si no lo miro a los ojos mi enfado aún siga intacto, quizá si no lo miro aún sienta que me quiero ir. Como suelen decir es bueno "cortar por lo sano".

-No quiero saber siquiera si lo aceptas o si lo comprendes porque en realidad no me importa. Me voy es una decisión tomada.

-No es que no comprenda…es que…

-¡Callate! Déjame… ¿no es suficiente casarte conmigo sin saber que existía más que como un recuerdo de la mujer que amas? Dime, ¿no es suficiente para ti saber que estoy enamorada de ti hasta el punto de llorar porque ese hijo no lo llevo yo en mi vientre? ¿No es suficiente para ti todo lo idiota que he sido por amarte? ¿Tu ego de hombre aún no queda saciado? Otra tonta más cayó en tu red…por favor, deja ya de hacerme daño.

-Pero yo no quiero dañarte. Por favor entiéndeme…puede ser mi hijo…podría ser sangre de mi sangre. ¿Cómo puedo abandonarla así?

-¡Pues no seas tan egoísta queriendo tenernos a las dos! Deja que me valla…porque aún si me pusieras un guardia, lograría escapar.

-No quiero que te vayas…no quiero…no puedo dejarte ir…no lo soportaría.

Es inútil su abrazo desesperado. Mi corazón tomó una decisión ya. Y la carta a mi padre será mañana enviada a primera hora.

No he puesto seguro a mi puerta porque sé que él no entrará. Sin embargo quisiera que esto fuera un sueño. Levantarme mañana y darme cuenta que estoy acostada a su lado, mientras el resopla suavemente y me hace cosquillas en el cuello. Pero no sucederá…sé que no sucederá.

Mis sueños son crueles y me producen tal agonía que mis ojos se entreabren como mostrándome que no estoy demasiado equivocada y que mi mundo si es oscuro. Todas las tinieblas que pueden haber me rodean. Y veo una silueta sentada a un lado de mi cama. Una silueta encorvada. Una silueta cansada.

Inuyasha.

Es tan difícil odiarlo a pesar de todo. Entrecierro los ojos guardando el teatro de que aun duermo. Pareciera que quisiera decirme algo porque se acerca a mi cama, y de nuevo se aleja. Quiero levantarme y echarlo, pero entonces jamás volvería… ¿qué estoy pensando? Si yo soy la que decidió alejarse de él, cómo no voy a querer que no vuelva. Y mientras pienso y pienso él ya está acostado en mi cama, y cierro los ojos fuertemente. No parece que se ha dado cuenta que he estado despierta observándolo también.

-Sé que me odias…

Su susurro es tan inaudible que a pesar de lo cerca que está tengo que esforzarme por escucharlo.

-Yo también te odiaría si llegaras con una noticia como la que yo te di…

Y suspira tan fuerte que pienso que en realidad no le importa que yo "despierte".

-No en realidad no. No te odiaría. Jamás te podría odiar…pero lo mataría. Mataría al bastardo que pudo haber osado tocarte de algún modo más que con el pensamiento…Quizá crees que no te amo. Pero jamás podrás imaginar siquiera la inmensidad de mi amor. Es difícil esto…tan difícil…Daría la mitad de mi vida solo porque me regalaras una sonrisa de nuevo. Y la otra mitad porque pudieras perdonar todo el dolor que he causado en tu corazón. Le regalaría mi corazón y mi alma a quien pudiera rectificar el error que estaba cometiendo al alejarme de ti. No sé…no sé qué me pasa. No puedo estar seguro de no amar a Kikyo…cada vez que la recuerdo, mi corazón se llena de nostalgia…Y cada vez que pienso en que te vas a ir, que me vas a dejar, que puedes…puedes…acaso olvidarme… ¡olvidarme! Dejar de amarme…agonizo y es un dolor tan profundo que no podrías creerlo. Kagome…mi Kagome…dejarte ir sería como poner un anuncio diciendo que te dejo libre…que cualquier bastardo puede acercarse a ti sin el temor de que pueda decapitarlo. ¿Cómo puedes pedirme eso? ¿Cómo puedes pedirme que te deje ir?

El silencio es tan fuerte que me van a estallar la cabeza. ¿Por qué calla?

-Eres una tonta…una tonta por amarme. No merezco tu amor, no merezco tu tiempo, no merezco tocar tu cuerpo, no merezco ser dueño de tu corazón, no merezco ni siquiera poder mirarte a la cara. Y sin embargo si me niegas todo esto me muero. Juro que moriría…moriría de celos si supiera que podría otro hombre hacerte feliz…lo destrozaría…Que amor tan egoísta. Y tú en cambio tan solo te limitas a llorar…y se me destroza el alma…y quiero golpear al que produjo esas lágrimas en tus ojos...y es tal sentimiento de culpa el saber que yo soy el maldito culpable…

Tan solo…quisiera estar seguro que regresarás…lo sé…sé que es un sentimiento egoísta…pero es lo que siento…

-Pues sí…es muy egoísta.


	15. Acuerdo Obligado

**Lamento la demora. Espero que les guste el capítulo…la verdad es que me he quedado en jaque…no encuentro la inspiración para seguir escribiendo. Sé cómo tiene que seguir la historia, sin embargo, lo que escribo o mejor dicho cómo escribo no me sacia…lamento tardar más en colgar los caps pero ya acabe los caps de guarda que tengo. Todavía no sé cuántos capítulos tenga el fic…pero sospecho que ya no muchos. MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER ESTA HISTORIA Y MUCHAS MÁS GRACIAS A LAS PERSONAS QUE SE TOMAN EL TIEMPO Y LA MOLESTIA DE COMENTAR! **

**Nos leemos…Sayonara…**

**Capítulo 15: Destino: Un acuerdo obligado.**

_En el capítulo anterior…_

_Tan solo…quisiera estar seguro que regresarás…lo sé…sé que es un sentimiento egoísta…pero es lo que siento…_

_-Pues sí…es muy egoísta._

-¿Desde cuándo estás escuchando?

No, no está fingiendo…a pesar de su ruido…no sabía que estaba despierta. Estoy a punto de abrazarlo…pero en vez de eso me doy vuelta. Y quiero golpearlo al sentir que se atreve a rodear mi espalda.

Me sorprende tanto sentir las convulsiones…me sorprende tanto escuchar los suaves quejidos…que por un momento no sé lo que pasa. Pero sí, él está llorando.

Está llorando como un niño pequeño.

-Por…favor…por favor…no…no…no te…vayas…por favor…no me dejes Kagome…por favor…

Es algo tan increíble. Tan asombroso que Inuyasha, ese hombre tan fuerte, esté llorando ahora porque yo…YO me voy…es una ironía…una ironía muy dura.

-Inuyasha…

Y mi corazón se ablanda por millonésima vez…sí, no me canso de sufrir…por él, no.

Estúpido, mil veces estúpido corazón masoquista.

-Kagome…por lo que más quieras no te vayas.

-Escúchame. Me voy a ir…quieras o no…te duela o no me voy a ir.

-No…no puedes hacerme esto…

Y solloza tan fuerte, tan de verdad que no me molesta su comentario tan injusto.

-Me voy, Inuyasha…así nos duela me voy. No podemos seguir así, con esta herida que no se cierra. No podemos seguir haciéndonos daño. Quizá me has dañado más, pero yo he sido culpable. Nadie me aseguró que podrías entregarme tu corazón por entero, y a pesar de ello me arriesgue. Y sé que yo ahora mismo te estoy hiriendo mucho.

-No quiero…no quiero…

Me abraza fuerte como si eso fuera a impedir que me fuera. Es algo tan desconcertante que se comporte como esta clase de niño pequeño…un niño que sufre mucho por algo que él mismo ha causado.

-Mírame – y me doy vuelta para mirarlo a la cara – Averigua, averigua bien, piensa, pon en tu cabeza los pros y los contra…y cuando estés preparado dime lo que has decidido.

-¿Pero?

-Pero…yo voy a hacer lo mismo…

Y ya no solloza pero las lágrimas siguen cayendo. Las limpio con mis dedos, y le sonrío. Jamás pensé que llegaría el momento en que yo fuera la que lo consolara y el tomara mi lugar.

-No vas a volver…lo sé…no vas a volver a mi lado.

-Puede ser…y puede ser lo contrario.

-¿Cómo voy a tener las fuerzas para estar todo este tiempo así?

-Como has tenido valor para vivir todo este tiempo solo y visitando a Kikyo las veces que podían…

Y veo que eso le duele.

-Estás llena de rencor… ¿por qué me das esperanzas…por qué no simplemente me dices que no vas a regresar?

-Porque si te aseguro que volveré te puedo estar mintiendo, pero si te aseguro que no voy a volver también mentiría. Deja el egoísmo Inuyasha, y permite que yo arregle mis ideas y elija si mi felicidad está contigo o con otro.

-¿Con otro? Eres una mujer casada…nadie te va a querer así, tú misma lo dijiste alguna vez.

Río y él se enfada aún más.

-Pero también sé de muchos hombres a los que no les importa eso.

-Me dijiste que no supiste de ningún pretendiente.

-Y es cierto. Pero mis primas me contaban muchas historias.

-Te iré a buscar. Te buscaré donde quiera que estés y te traeré de vuelta.

-Ya te he dicho que tienes que averiguar y pensar bien lo que quieres.

-Yo sé lo que quiero.

-No lo creo.

-Sí, sí que lo sé. Te quiero a ti, te necesito a ti. Sé que soy un necio, un inmaduro, un perfecto imbécil…me confié tanto en tu amor. Confié tanto en que me amabas que pensé que esta vez sería como tantas otras, en las que al final tu amor por mí no te permite odiarme. Sé lo que necesito.

-Pero no estás seguro si aún amas a otra mujer…sé que se puede amar a dos personas al mismo tiempo…pero tienes que pensar si nosotras aceptaremos ese amor dividido.

-Averiguaré si ese hijo es mío. Lo averiguaré lo más pronto posible. Y ahora, ahora ruego a Dios porque no sea.

-Mentiroso.- ese comentario me ha herido mucho más de lo que pude suponer. Qué cinismo el suyo…

-No. No estoy mintiendo.

Nunca lo entenderé. Jamás entenderé cómo puede tardar siglos en darse cuenta de lo que quiere, a quién quiere, y decidir así mismo lo que desea en dos segundos. Y lo más frustrante es que sé que es cierto, que no miente, que no finge, que en dos segundos tiene claro todo.

-Lo averiguaré…y si no es te iré a buscar así estés en la última isla del último trozo de tierra. Pero te encontraré y te traeré de vuelta.

-Y…y si es tuyo…

-No te voy a perder.

A la mañana siguiente Kaede se encarga de mandar a un muchacho al puerto para que envíe la carta en un navío pequeño y rápido de carga. Sé que es lo correcto. Sé que esto tiene que pasar. Y por eso pareciera que duele menos…pero sé que estoy huyendo de los problemas, sí, estoy huyendo. Puedo ser una cobarde pero no dejare que mi corazón se rompa de esa manera. Ya no quiero otra brecha sangrando.

-Buenas noches.

-Ojalá fueran buenas.

-Inuyasha, ya hablamos de esto ayer.

-¿Ha sido enviada ya?

-Sí.

-Perfecto.

Se voltea sin siquiera mirarme una vez a la cara y sube lentamente las escaleras. Estoy sorprendida de su egoísmo. Es algo abrumador que pueda sentirse herido cuando él me ha herido con mucho más ímpetu.

Entro a la habitación, no enfadada pero si cansada. Ya no quiero seguir así, ¿por qué no lo puede entender?

-Inuyasha…

Pero no está.

-¿Dónde te metiste Inuyasha?

El agua ya está fría en la tina. Dejo salir un suspiro y abro la puerta que conecta nuestras recámaras.

-Sí, está bien…lo veremos mañana…pero ahora déjame dormir, Kaede, no sabes cuánto lo necesito.

Al cerrar la puerta y voltearse me mira sin querer, y esquiva de nuevo mis ojos. ¿Por qué lo amaré tanto?

-Creí que ya no querías compartir el mismo aire conmigo.

-Así que así combates el dolor. Hiriendo para que no puedan herirte. Pero es una lástima que a mí no me hieras con tus ironías.

-Lo siento…sí, está bien sé que me he comportado como un idiota.

-¿Te has comportado?

-Está bien, está bien. Me comporto.

Cierro la puerta despacio y me siento y me pongo a detallar los pliegues de mi camisón. Ironías. Cuando el no notaba mi presencia permanecí a su lado, y ahora que no quiere que me vaya estoy decidida a hacerlo.

-Me gusta ése.- Dice señalando el camisón de dormir que llevo puesto.- Es elegante y sencillo al mismo tiempo.

-Era de mi madre.

-Casi toda la ropa que usas era de tu madre. Es interesante que compartan la misma altura, figura y rostro. Casi eres su retrato.

-Sí. Pero mi madre era hermosa.

-Otra vez con lo mismo. No sé porque te empeñas en ser fea.

-No es por eso. Mi madre era bella en todos los sentidos. Era una mujer admirable. Jamás dejo de sonreír, aún cuando padre…cambió. En cambio yo no puedo hacer otra cosa que llorar…mi madre era tan fuerte…

- El que llores no quiere decir que seas débil. ¿Qué tiene de malo llorar? Sí, lloras mucho… ¿y qué con eso? Es mejor llorar y sacarlo de dentro…que dejarlo allí para que se vaya pudriendo.

-Vaya, lord Taisho que sabio eres.

-No te burles de mí, Kagome.

Me echo en la cama y estirando mis brazos analizo cuán pequeñas son mis manos. Me pongo de lado y me acurruco y miro a Inuyasha. Siempre me ha gustado mirarlo.

Está sentado de espaldas hacia mí. Su espalda se ve tan ancha, tan fuerte, que quisiera guardarme en ella. Quisiera sentir de nuevo la protección de sus brazos.

Inuyasha se alborota el cabello en un gesto de frustración y luego se acuesta también. Mira atentamente el techo y sus brazos están abiertos totalmente. Si no fuera por él está cama sería inmensa para mí…apenas ocupo espacio en ella.

-Siento tanto haber llegado a este punto Kagome, sé que…

-Tus manos son enormes.

Cojo una de sus manos y la abro comparándola con la mía. Son enormes. Repaso las líneas de su palma, y algo me dice que en realidad jamás podré dejar de amarlo. Jamás lograré separar mi mano de la suya. Y añoro tanto que sea así. Que su mano siga protegiendo la mía. Que su mirada dorada siga creando un mundo sólo para mí.

Y siento como suelta mi mano y me acaricia el cabello. Y sonríe. Por fin sonríe. Sonríe.

-Te amo.

Me acomodo quedando junto a él, y los dos adquirimos mi posición de lado, pero visiblemente él, a pesar de estar encogido igual que yo, ocupa mucho más espacio. Nuestros rostros están muy juntos y su mirada se pierde un momento en la mía y luego la aparta. Entonces me doy cuenta que ha mirado mi boca y sonrío. Ahora tiene miedo. Es algo asombroso como puede llegar a enternecerme este hombre después de querer matarlo.

Lo llamo y él me mira.

-Te amo también.

Y lo beso. Es un beso tan cálido que puedo olvidar sin problema el frío de fuera. Apenas es un roce pero produce tantas sensaciones que mi piel se eriza y yo río bajito. Al abrir los ojos mi boca aún está muy cerca de la suya y él me mira con sorpresa.

Lo amo.

Su cabello alborotado cae sobre sus ojos con un atractivo sorprendente. Y un sentimiento surge de improviso en mi interior.

¿Cómo puedo querer algo así en este momento?

Me sorprende darme cuenta que ahora es él quien me besa, pero ya no es un beso tierno sino desesperado…un beso lleno de una desesperada pasión.

Quizá Inuyasha pueda oler los sentimientos, y se ha dado cuenta que yo también pensé en ello. Pero no creo que…

-Por favor…déjame amarte.

Y sé que no se refiere tan sólo al hecho de que desee que hagamos el amor, sino más bien que no rechace sus sentimientos. Pero no entiende que no los rechazo…yo sólo quiero poder volver a confiar en él. Y no puedo responder. Pero el ya ha leído mis ojos, y sabe perfectamente que está noche dormiremos juntos.

Inuyasha mide cada centímetro de mi cuerpo, memoriza cada detalle. Sus manos primero acarician mi cabello y el entierra su rostro en mi cuello. Lo oigo respirar fuerte, y me dice que mi olor es dulce. Sus manos bajan repasando mi espalda, mi pecho, mis brazos, y moldean mi cintura, y suavizan mis caderas, y al apretar suavemente mis piernas, mi espalda instintivamente se arquea. Son caricias, pero son caricias que él hace más íntimas que las que cualquier hombre pueda hacer.

Noto su respiración fuerte, su calor, su excitación. Y estoy perdida…tan perdida…que sólo logro reconocerlo a él, sólo puedo verlo a él.

Sus manos vuelven de nuevo a recordar mi cuerpo, pero esta vez se detienen…y noto...

-Eres…tan cálida y suave…

Se aleja de allí y me coloca encima de él, lo miro y no puedo creer hasta qué punto puede sorprenderme su atractivo. Ahora su cara de concentración es algo que no puedo dejar de observar.

Me ayuda moviendo mis caderas, y aprieta la mandíbula con fuerza. Entonces enloquezco, cierro los ojos.

Olvido el mundo, olvido mi cuerpo, olvido mis problemas…y lo único que siento es el tórax de Inuyasha bajo mis manos. Su fuerte pecho subiendo y bajando con rapidez. Descubro que está dejando parte de su alma en mí. Su ternura, su pasión…son abrumadoras.

Y llego al éxtasis más dulce...junto a él.

Jamás dejaré de amarlo.

-Te amo, Kagome.

-Te amo, Inuyasha.

Te amo tanto…


	16. Un lugar lejano

Quiero disculparme por hacerles esperar tanto. Espero que disfruten de este capítulo aunque sea corto. Me estoy esforzando mucho, ya que últimamente tengo serias crisis de inspiración X_X

Muchas gracias a todas las personas que leen el fin, y muchas más a las personas que comentan!

**Capítulo 16: Destino: Un lugar lejano, mi antiguo hogar. **

El carro se detiene lentamente y así de lento va aumentando mi fuerza. Ahora que Inuyasha me mira con esos ojos tan tristes no puedo dar marcha atrás. No puedo retroceder…aunque es tan difícil. En el último instante me abraza con tanta fuerza que por un momento el aire no entra en mis pulmones, y casi llego a querer que me suelte. Entonces mueve los labios y sé que dice que me ama, pero no lo escucho. Es tan solo un eco que se expande dentro de mí.

Despierto de nuevo en medio de la noche. Es la cuarta vez en esta semana el mismo sueño. Escucho el silencio absoluto en el hogar de mi padre. Y recuerdo cuando de niña corría a esconderme de mis primas. Tengo muy pocos recuerdos de la casa llena, de la casa alegre…pero son tan nítidos. Esta casa siempre me pareció nostálgica. Es un hogar nostálgico. Incluso el dueño es un hombre nostálgico. Lleno de rencor con el mundo por haberle quitada a su más grande amor.

Al llegar aquí los ojos de mi padre apenas me miraron, pero yo corrí y lo abracé tan fuerte que al final sorprendido, me dijo que me había extrañado mucho y su voz se quebró durante varios minutos más al hablar.

Estoy segura que mi padre esperaba encontrarse con una "señora", delicada, educada y fría. Supongo que creería que lo odiaba desde que me fui. Es sorprendente cómo, ahora que sé la verdad, ya no puedo mirar rencor en su mirada, sino una terrible nostalgia.

Mi padre está viejo, incluso mucho más de lo que yo lo recordaba. Al morir mi madre, padre desmejoró…pero ahora, las canas cubren totalmente su cabeza, y las arrugas surcan su rostro como pliegues marcados por los años. Lo quiero tanto que me parece injusta la vida, porque sé que pronto se irá. Me duele pensar que ingenuamente creyó que si lograba hacer que yo lo odiara su muerte sería menos dolorosa.

Me duele haber sido tan estúpida y no haberle hecho frente como tantas veces soñé, y pedirle una explicación de su comportamiento.

Mi padre está viejo. Lo veo en su caminar, en su sonrisa cansada, en la escarcha que lo ha cubierto por completo. Es difícil imaginar el día en que ya no pueda pensar en que mi padre está cuidando a caballo sus tierras. Es difícil imaginar que Lord Higurashi ya no puede hacerle frente al tiempo.

Y sé que secretamente anhela morir, sé que secretamente ruega porque la luz se apague pronto, y porque una estrella mucho más brillante venga a recogerlo. Sé que secretamente ruega que mi madre lo vuelva a abrazar al otro lado del camino. Y por fin, volverá a sonreír con toda la dulzura que le conozco.

El rencor que llevaba dentro jamás, creo, pudo consolidarse, porque nunca pude culparlo del todo de la indiferencia que me dedico.

En la familia Higurashi siempre ha reinado la leyenda de la rectitud, de la honorabilidad, de la honestidad. Sin embargo tal peso sobrecarga los hombres de cualquier muchacho que devastado por el asesinato de sus padres, que se ve obligado a hacerse cargo de un puñado enorme de tierras, que debe sacar él solo adelante, con su ingenio y con su perseverancia. Y cuando Lord higurashi, inocente, demasiado joven, y solo en el mundo, encuentra una mujer que lo cuida, lo ama, comparte sus dolores, sus penas, sus alegrías, sus preocupaciones…el destino decide que la mujer que le trajo la felicidad y la paz debe morir y dejarle a cambio una niña, que él ni se imagina cómo cuidar, que es tan parecida a su mujer… ¿Cómo, entonces, podría reclamarle siquiera algo?

Mi padre es un hombre tranquilo, pacífico, campechano. Mira el cielo como rogando un pacto, una unión pronta. Mira las tierras como si entendiera sus secretos más complicados.

Padre sonríe cuando me ve montar a caballo, y creo que por fin ha comprendido que es inútil negarme su cariño, que en realidad su muerte me dolerá de igual forma.

Mi padre es un hombre dulce, nostálgico y lleno de dolor. Dolor porque la mitad de su alma viajó a otro mundo. Porque la mitad de su corazón tenía nombre de mujer.

Hoy no he podido aguantar las lágrimas. Me ha sorprendido cuanto amor llevaba acumulado. Mi padre es un excelente actor.

Ante mi se alza una enorme estantería llena de libros. Siquiera deben haber unos 300. Padre ha estado guardando cada semana, cada día, cada momento que le recordaba a mí un nuevo libro. Un libro nuevo para mí. Ni siquiera los ha abierto, ni siquiera ha rozado una página…tan solo los trae, los coloca en la estantería, y los mira con tristeza. Delante de la estantería se encuentra una pequeña foto de mi madre, un almohadón y la manta con la que me cubría en la biblioteca de mi padre cuando era más niña.

Que anciano más dulce. Es imposible que haya estado tan ciega y no haya podido ver su cariño.


	17. Noticias entre dos mundos

**Capítulo 17: Destino: Noticias entre dos mundos.**

Querida Kaede:

Estoy bien, aunque creo que el viaje y el cambio de estación me han afectado. Las primeras semanas de mi llegada no me he sentido muy bien. Me canso muy rápido y pierdo el apetito con frecuencia. Hoy he vomitado, y he estado en cama desde la mañana. Pero ya me siento mejor. Mi padre ha querido llamar al médico viendo que pasaba de tres días, pero ya no ha hecho falta. Hoy he recobrado las fuerzas que tremendo viaje me han quitado.

Estos días he descubierto de nuevo a mi padre. Sus pensamientos, sus ideas, sus miedos y sus tristezas. Es reconfortante reconciliarme la imagen que tenía de mi padre.

Estar aquí me ha traído tantos recuerdos. He paseado durante horas por los alrededores de casa, a veces sola, a veces con padre.

Quisiera que estuvieras aquí. Que pudieras ver esto. Es hermoso.

Pero tengo miedo Kaede. Mi padre está viejo. Está más viejo de lo que pude imaginar. Sé que no puedo ser tan egoísta como para querer que siga viviendo durante años, pero es difícil saber que se va alejar para siempre de mi lado.

Ay, Kaede…qué difícil es estar lejos de mi hogar. Recuerdo muchas cosas de allá. Recuerdo el castillo, recuerdo a Kaji, recuerdo tus regaños…recuerdo a Inuyasha.

El otro día acudí a una pequeña celebración que habían preparado mis primas por mi visita. Todos me preguntan por qué no vine acompañada de mi marido. Kaede, si todo sale mal, ¿cómo voy a dar la cara para decir que ya no es mi marido?

No quiero que mi padre sufra. Le he contado tantas cosas de ustedes. Le he contado tantas cosas buenas de Inuyasha. No quiero romper la paz que ahora siente al dejarme en buenas manos.

Espero que te encuentres bien, al igual que todos en casa. Te echo mucho de menos.

Kagome

Querida Kagome:

Esperaba con ansias noticias tuyas. Es casi mes y medio que no comunicabas algo. Sé que son varios días de viaje pero el camino no es tan largo o ¿si?. Houjo preguntaba frecuentemente por ti, incluso se atrevió a preguntar a Inuyasha, y éste reacciono muy esquivo. Kanna estaba muy preocupada; quería mandar a alguien a buscarte. Yo ya no soporto lo esquivo que se ha vuelto Taisho. Ahora es peor que antaño. Ahora ni él se aguanta.

Se ha vuelto más huraño, y casi ni lo vemos por aquí. Se la pasa trabajando y arreglando asuntos de otros.

Ni yo logro sacarlo de ese mundo en el que se ha encerrado solo.

A pesar del caos en que me has dejado, me alegro mucho por ti mi niña. Me alegro que hayas solucionado las cosas con tu padre.

Las cosas acá siguen como antes. Todos te extrañamos. Kaji te extraña, si no es Inuyasha quien le da de comer, no prueba bocado. Y cada vez que él va a verlo, lo empuja por la espalda como pidiendo alguna explicación a tu ausencia. Ese caballo creo entiende más que muchos seres humanos.

Incluso la casa te extraña. Tiene, ahora, un aspecto mucho más frío. Y se la ve opaca, sin vida.

He recibido noticias de Kikyo. Todos están sorprendidos porque ha estado embarazada desde hace mucho más tiempo del que creían. Tiene ya como cinco meses…Ella mismo se sorprendió cuando el médico se lo dijo. Es raro, apenas se le nota.

Inuyasha apenas menciona el tema, pero sé que el doctor que atiende a Kikyo es un antiguo amigo de su padre y que se llevan bien, por lo que le ofrece información de primera mano.

Ojala esta tormenta pase pronto y puedas volver a casa. Sabes que estamos esperando por ti.

Kaede

Querida Kaede:

Ha pasado un mes de la anterior carta y es que a pesar de que las comercializaciones son muchas, no hay muchos veleros que viajen rápido y que se hagan cargo de cartas. Sí es cierto son 15 días de viaje, no es mucho, pero el verdadero problema es encontrar un velero rápido que lleve cartas.

Han deber pasado tantas cosas en esos días.

Es gracioso las cosas que pasan aquí las guardo para contártelas, pero llegado el momento no puedo recordar con claridad.

Quisiera poder decirte que mi dolor ha menguado. Pero es imposible. A veces sueño que Inuyasha llega en Kaji y con un bebé en brazos. Es desesperante esta espera.

Ay, Kaede…y lo peor…lo peor nadie lo sabe. Ni siquiera yo lo sabía hasta ayer.

Quisiera contarte tantas cosas más pero no puedo, no estoy de ánimo…perdóname.

Kagome

Querida Kagome:

Tu última carta me ha preocupado mucho. ¿Qué ocurre, mi niña? Tus palabras son tan tristes.

Aquí las cosas empeoran cada vez. Inuyasha está cada día más insoportable; no sé cómo interpretar su actitud. Ahora ya ni come en casa, sale y llega muy entrada la noche. Lo escucho deambular por tu habitación durante horas parece una animal salvaje enjaulado, cuando ya noto silencio entro a tu habitación, ya que ahora duerme allí, y lo veo dormido en un duermevela que apenas lo deja descansar algo.

Ya no hablo con él. Antes le comentaba de tus cartas y me escuchaba con paciencia. Pero hace poco perdió la poca paciencia que le conozco y me recriminó el motivo por el que ni siquiera le has mandado una pequeña nota.

Me preocupa ese muchacho. No me atrevo a preguntarle nada sobre Kikyo porque me da miedo la respuesta. Siento decirte esto pero no quiero que te hagas ilusiones y que luego sufras más de lo que ya has sufrido.

Hace una par de días en la noche me asuste bastante. Yo ya estaba dormida hace algún tiempo, cansada de esperar que llegue. Entre sueños escuché un fuerte golpe en la biblioteca, y salí corriendo a pedir ayuda pensando que eran bandidos o algo peor. Pero vi su abrigo en las escaleras y volví con cautela. Jamás lo había visto en aquel estado, mi niña. Estaba totalmente ebrio, Kagome. Hasta a mí me dio lástima su estado. Tiene un retrato tuyo, no sé cuando lo habrá mandado hacer, pero lo observaba y su mirada era tan triste que incluso quise consolarlo…pero sé que lo único que lo consolaría en este momento sería que le escribieras o que Kikyo negara la posibilidad de que sea el padre.

Mi niña… ¿por qué no vuelves ya? Estoy der verdad muy preocupada por ese muchacho, aunque pareciera exageración, se está acabando. No quiero ilusionarte, pero se pasa metido en esa biblioteca el poco tiempo que está en casa. Ahora ha empezado a leer el último libro que tú leíste. Lo último que he visto son algunos papeles. Me parece que son intentos de recados o cartas para ti, pero no pasan de algunas palabras. Creo que no sabe cómo escribirte.

Kagome no voy a perderte. No lo soportaría. Te esperaré hasta cuando las fuerzas me dejen, y si no has vuelto hasta entonces, te iré a buscar así no quieras.

Inuyasha

Inuyasha:

Mi padre está bien, pero le preocupa mucho mi larga estancia aquí. En dos días sale un pequeño navío hacia allá. Mi padre ha decidido por su cuenta y ha pagado un camarote en él. Te envía muchos saludos por cierto. Me he atrevido a decirle que pronto volveré pero contigo…Sin embargo, mi corazón se ha sentido fatal al mentirle.

Sí, soy consciente que regreso justamente para la esperada fecha. Pero hay algo muy importante que debes saber. Es algo que me afecta directamente, y a ti también, aunque no sé si directa o indirectamente. Dependiendo de lo que decidas te causará alegría o desdicha. O quizá ni te afecte. No lo sé.

Ya no me siento desdichada. Sea cual sea tu decisión la aceptaré sin llorar.

Querida Kaede:

Ni siquiera a ti te lo puedo decir. Solo te revelaré que estoy feliz. Mi corazón quiere sanar. Sigo amando a Inuyasha, pero si su respuesta no es la que yo quiero, no seré infeliz. No sé cuanto tarde. Supuestamente es un navío muy rápido. Si es cierto en menos de un mes estaré de nuevo en casa. Te echo mucho de menos.

Kagome.


	18. Nuevo corazón

**Lamento haber tardado tanto de un tiempo acá al subir los caps…la verdad es que estaba muy escasa de inspiración y todo lo que escribía no me gustaba en absoluto. Me alegro que les guste el fic. En especial quiero agradecer por los comentarios en el capítulo anterior de ****serena tsukino chiba,****Miko Eternal Kagome****, ****InugomeL****, ****Akari Taisho-Kudo, , CaFanel, Inujocelyn. Muchas gracias a tods por sus ánimos y sus opiniones. Y gracias también a las personas que han leído y se han puesto alertas.**

**Ya he acabado la historia, aunque me faltan por ahí algunos arreglitos. Espero no defraudarls.**

**KaZe KuRoI**

**Capítulo 18: Destino: Nuevo corazón.**

_En el capítulo anterior:_

_Querida Kaede:_

_Ni siquiera a ti te lo puedo decir. Solo te revelaré que estoy feliz. Mi corazón quiere sanar. Sigo amando a Inuyasha, pero si su respuesta no es la que yo quiero, no seré desdichada. No sé cuanto tarde. Supuestamente es un navío muy rápido. Si es cierto en menos de un mes estaré de nuevo en casa. Te echo mucho de menos._

_Kagome. _

Los días pasan y se acerca la hora de mi vuelta. Es triste ver a mi padre. Está viejo y sus años han pasado tan rápido que el tiempo parece cruel. No quiero dejarlo, no quiero alejarme y que se quede solo. Pero su urgencia por que vuelva a "mi" hogar es infinita. Creo que sospecha algo aunque no me comenta nada. Quisiera poder volver pronto…muy pronto…quisiera volver y mostrarle mi familia.

No he vuelto a escribir a Kaede, aún menos a Inuyasha. Pienso mucho en el terror que siento al imaginar a su posible hijo. Pero mi corazón está ya más tranquilo. Sé que pase lo que pase lo afrontaré y saldré victoriosa.

No sé si sabrá alguien más que mi marido me fue infiel con lady Kikyo, pero sinceramente me importa nada. Sé que Inuyasha me ama y quiere protegerme. Y sé también que su corazón es muy débil; sé que cometió un error muy grande. Inmensamente grande. A veces pienso que si de verdad me amara no hubiese hecho algo tan dañino para nuestro amor. Pero a veces hay situaciones que por más que se piensen son incomprensibles al sentido común.

Solo sé que no me importa lo que piensen de una traición. Sé que lo amo con todo mi corazón, y dejo atrás el pasado si él decide estar tan solo conmigo, amarme solo a mí. Pero no soportaré vivir con la duda, con la angustia de saber que está conmigo y que tiene un hilo que siempre lo ha de unir a su pasado; eso significaría que jamás cortará, jamás olvidará su antiguo amor, jamás dejará de amarla.

Pienso en que mi dolor es menor a toda la felicidad que produjo en mí. Sé que no fueron muchos momentos, pero en los pocos en los que estábamos bien, Inuyasha me hizo sentir tal seguridad que jamás imagine un presente y un futuro sin él.

Ahora estoy mucho más tranquila que hace unos meses. Mi mente revive cada segundo de mi vida desde que conocí a Inuyasha. A veces pienso que mi amor ha menguado. Al pensar en que nuestro hogar puede acabar, no siento mayor pánico como antaño. Sin embargo, hay otros días en lo que me mata la idea: si pensará tanto en mí como yo hago con él.

No puedo quejarme. Mi vida no ha sido una desdicha…Si bien en muchas ocasiones he sentido que no podía pasar algo peor…en otras he sentido que tocaba el cielo con mis manos.

Mis días están llenos de recuerdos. Mis recuerdos jamás se irán…nunca podría, así quisiera, lograr olvidar a quien amé por primera vez.

Siento que el barco se mece. El mar se comporta como una nana meciendo en sus enormes brazos. Hoy me siento mejor que ayer. Tengo nuevas fuerzas, una nueva sonrisa, nuevas ganas de levantarme…

Y arriba hacen tal jaleo que me duele la cabeza por un momento. La nave se mece con menos ímpetu, y lo a lejos escucho las gaviotas con su usual chillido.

Hemos llegado.

Mis cosas son sacadas con un cuidado que me desespera. Es gracioso como estos hombres rudos y enormes pueden tratarme con tanta delicadeza.

-Gracias, Rei…No, está bien, tranquilo, puedo hacerlo.

Mi pie toca de nuevo tierra y siento alivio al pensar en que podré dormir en una cama fija sin que ésta se mueva en un incansable vaivén.

Es muy temprano pero hay mucha gente ya en el puerto. Los pescadores gritan, o mejor dicho, vociferan su mercancía. Los comerciantes están desperdigados por todas partes revisando sus pertenencias.

Es como la primera vez. Veo a Inuyasha en seguida. Está, para mi sorpresa, llevando a Kaji. Le sigue de cerca Kaede, que saca la cabeza nerviosa por detrás de mi marido, y al verme lanza un pequeño suspiro.

Me quedo ahí mismo, y empiezo a escuchar lo que antes no había notado. Hay muchos susurros, y esos susurros dicen mi nombre.

Por supuesto, no he notado que hay muchas más mujeres en el puerto de lo que había visto por primera vez. Y éstas me miran inquisitivamente, como queriendo cercenar mi carne y venderla al mejor postor.

No me importa. En realidad no me importa más que aquellas dos personas (y un caballo) que me observan desde lejos. Y así como me importan solo ellos, no muevo ni un solo pie para acercarme.

Inuyasha parpadea. Mueve la mano sin orden ni lógica, como un nuevo gesto que acaba de inventar. Parpadea por segunda vez, y se acerca tan deprisa que no consigo diferenciar el segundo que estuvo allí de pie, al que estuvo abrazándome.

Sonrío apenas, y luego río bajito.

-Te he echado de menos.

Su susurro solo es audible para mí.

Como la primera vez, los brazos de Kaede ya están alrededor de mi cuello, y ahora, soy yo la que la abraza más fuerte. Qué cansada se ve.

Es en ese preciso momento cuando Kaji, que ha esperado pacientemente, se pone nervioso, se acerca un poco a mí, se aleja, parpadea como su dueño, se acerca de nuevo, se aleja otra vez, vuelve a parpadear, y, finalmente, me da un suave golpe en el vientre.

-¿Te parece que he engordado, Kaji? – río al pensar en que este caballo tiene más de humano que muchas otras personas. Su desconcierto es visible, así como el de mi marido y el de Kaede, que no han dejado de mirar la diferencia en mí desde que llegué.

Ella me mira con un brillo en los ojos, inusual…no sé si es alegría o dolor.

Y antes de que pueda darme cuenta, siento una mano grande y fuerte tocando mi abultado vientre.

-Mi hijo…

Su voz es suave, un ronco suspiro…una pausa en medio de tanto ruido. Sus ojos dirigidos a donde ha puesto su mano. Sus ojos que parecen tan dorados ahora mismo…tan irreales…

Los susurros aumentan…y ya no son susurros, son voces altas y claras…qué entrometida es la gente. Pero no me afecta. Al que le debe preocupar que regrese embarazada es a mi marido, no a ellos.

Inuyasha también lo ha oído.

-Keyo, carga las maletas de mi mujer en el carro. Volvemos a casa.

Lo dice tan fuerte que medio puerto se ha enterado que jamás deben volver a susurrar tan alto en su presencia…


	19. Hogar, dulce hogar

CON OTRO CAP. ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE. LA HISTORIA ESTÁ POR TERMINAR. AGRADEZCO EN ESPECIAL A LAS PERSONAS QUE COMENTARON: LAYLA RYU, MIKO ETERNAL KAGOME, CAFANEL, AKANE HYGURASHI, , INUGOMEL, JAVITA0SAN, SERENA TSUKINO CHIBA…MUCHAS GRACIAS POR EL ÁNIMO!

GRACIAS TAMBIÉN A LAS PERSONAS QUE AGREGARON EL FIC A FAVORITE HISTORY…

COMO DIJE ANTERIORMENTE, EL FIC YA ESTÁ POR TERMINAR. ESPERO NO DECEPCIONARLES Y QUE DISFRUTEN LEYÉNDOLA COMO YO AL ESCRIBIRLA!

UN ABRAZO

KaZe KuRoI

**Capítulo 19: Destino: Hogar, dulce hogar.**

Las paredes de ese enorme edificio me saludan con su cálida tosquedad. En el carro casi no hemos hablado nada. Inuyasha se ha sentado a mi lado, ha posado su mano sobre la mía, y se ha dedicado a mirar por la ventana.

Es extraño el lenguaje romántico que encierran sus actos.

Todo se mantiene intacto, como si en esa villa no pudiera pasar el tiempo. Como si solo fuera, el invierno tintara de blanco puro el suelo; como si solo lejos la primavera bañara de mil colores los árboles; como si solo fuera, el otoño decidiera hacer caer oro de los árboles; como si solo lejos, el verano aumentará el brillo del sol.

Al llegar he podido distinguir a todos los habitantes de mi hogar. La sorpresa en sus rostros es visible, pero no me molesta en absoluto. Al menos la sorpresa no va acompañada de intrigas.

La primera en acercarse es Kanna, que se inclina levemente y me felicita. Sus ojos son tan claros como el agua de un río. Al volver a su sitio Houjo que está cerca, se inclina levemente y le dice algo al oído. Me hace gracia su sonrojo. Parece que mi huida ha venido mejor de lo que imaginaba.

El agua de la tina está caliente, y mientras espero a que tibie un poco más, observo mi reflejo en el espejo.

La fina bata me cubre casi por entero. Acaricio la convexidad que ahora resalta en mí. Estoy llena de nostalgia…nostalgia de los regaños, de las discusiones, de las lluvias, pero no de la duda. De la duda no. La duda envenena, aleja, mata.

Peino mi cabello mientras pienso en todo lo que he dejado atrás. En todo lo que se viene por delante. Qué triste es saber que hay algo tan cruel como el tiempo. Algo tan difuso, tan inentendible, algo tan…decisivo.

-¿Estás muy cansada?

Inuyasha entra y cierra suavemente la puerta que conecta nuestras alcobas. Se sienta en mi cama, y distraídamente se pasa las manos por el cabello.

-No demasiado. Estoy más cansada de esperar.

-¿Por qué no me comentaste nada?

-No sé. No sentí la necesidad. Demore en saberlo al igual que tú.

-¿Cómo?

-Estos últimos meses antes de irme, mi sangre tardo en bajar muchas semanas. Incluso hubo dos meses que no bajo.

-Pero…

-No. Hay veces en las que la sangre no baja por muchas razones, no solo por un embarazo. A veces no baja cuando la mujer no se alimenta bien. A veces cuando estamos preocupadas por algo también se retrasa. Pensé que era eso. Al enterarse mi padre estuvo más impaciente porque regresara. Así que…aquí estoy.

Mi sonrisa en vez de tranquilizarlo lo molesta.

-¿Si no fuera por tu padre no hubieses vuelto?

-No lo sé.

Se acerca a mí y empieza a cepillar mi cabello.

-Pues agradezco a tu padre.

Tomo su mano y él deja de hacerme daño. A veces su brusquedad es inconsciente.

-Lo siento, no quise ser grosero. Es solo que me molesta tu actitud.

-¿Crees que no me alegra verte?

-Al menos no parece.

-Entonces, ¿hubieses preferido que hubiese saltado y gritado al verte?

-Eres odiosa.

-No te he dejado de amar, Inuyasha. ¿Eso esperabas escuchar?

-Sinceramente, sí.

-Arrogante.

Él sonríe y empieza a cepillar de nuevo mi cabello, pero se esfuerza por hacerlo con suavidad. Luego, me ayuda a entrar en la tina. Al sentarme me hace gracia el que la estancia sea mucho más incómoda. El vapor acaricia mi piel y se siente tan bien.

Por un momento olvido la idea que hasta ahora no ha dejado de ocupar mi mente. Cierro los ojos mientras él sigue hablando de algo que no comprendo.

-Ha sido aburrido…mucho…odio este tiempo. Llueve y después aclara…es estresante.

-Inuyasha…

-No creo…¿sí?

-Te he echado mucho de menos.

Escucho como su cuerpo se desploma pesado en mi cama; sé que está sonriendo. Mientras sigo lavando mi cuerpo, recuerdo los ojos cansados de mi padre. Quisiera poder regresar pronto. Al fin y al cabo, si mis miedos son certeros, regresaré pronto.

-Los Keyth han preguntado mucho por ti.

-Que amables.

Me levanto despacio. La bata cae suelta y hace frío. Ahora tengo frío y calor al mismo tiempo. Fuera hace una tarde oscura. Parece que la lluvia caerá pronto.

Un día de lluvia es triste. Es tan triste que tiene su encanto. Esa profunda nostalgia de un día claro hace que este día tenga una mezcla exquisita de ternura y miedo.

Recuerdo entonces que aún temo, y qué triste es saber que ese temor va a permanecer algún tiempo en mí.

Inuyasha sigue tumbado en mi cama con los ojos cerrados. Su respiración es tranquila pero su pecho sube y baja profundamente.

-¿Qué haces?

-Huelo.

-¿Hueles?

-Sí.

-¿A qué huele?

-A ti.

-Oh. Y ¿a qué huelo?

-A ti. Solo eres tú. No sé cómo explicarlo. Solo sé que podría diferenciar tu olor siempre, es imposible no diferenciarlo.

Kaede toca la puerta. Sus pasos amortiguados casi se distinguen perfectamente.

-Kagome…

-Sí, Kaede, estoy aquí.

-¿Inuyasha está contigo?

-¿Por qué?

Inuyasha abre los ojos. Se levanta rápidamente y abre la puerta con demasiada brusquedad por lo que ella se asusta y pega un brinco.

-Yo…bueno…

-¿Qué es eso?

Me asomo por detrás de su ancha espalda y me sorprendo al toparme de repente con un monumental arreglado floral. Kaede pasa aún nerviosa, me sonríe, lo que parece más una mueca, y sale casi corriendo de la habitación.

-¿Por qué sale así?

-La pregunta correcta es, ¿quién te envía flores?

-No sé…quizá ha sido lord Keyth.

-Él no sabe elegir flores.

-"Porque sé que vuestro estado os debe sentar mucho mejor que a otras damas. Bienvenidos" NO.

-¿Y por qué tiene que estarte mandando flores?

-Inuyasha ha sido un gesto muy dulce.

-Pues a mí no me gusta en absoluto.

-El que tú no tengas un buen trato con él no significa que yo no pueda agradecer su simpatía conmigo. Lord Naraku en realidad es una persona que ha sufrido mucho.

-Pero eso no excusa que sea un imbécil.

-Las personas afrontan sus problemas de diferente forma. Tú pudiste mantener tu corazón puro. Él no pudo afrontar de la misma forma sus tristezas. Es grosero, impulsivo y cruel muchas veces…pero conmigo no lo es, ¿por qué tengo que odiarlo si no me ha hecho nada malo?

-A mí sí me ha hecho daño…no puedo simpatizar con él.

-A pesar de ser una buena persona me has dañado mucho con tus decisiones.

-No es lo mismo.

-¿Por qué no es lo mismo?

-Basta, Kagome. No quiero discutir contigo.

-Solo digamos que tú no puedes tolerarle así como yo no puedo decir que no lo comprendo.

-Está bien. Pero igual no me gusta su comentario.

Río y mi marido se enfada más. Sé que quizá el jamás admitirá que aun cuando sabe que lord Naraku ama y solo quiere a lady Lekyo, está celoso. No es el hecho de que precisamente sea él el que haya mandado las flores, sino el hecho de que a mí no me moleste. Es gracioso pensar que debo enfadarme porque un hombre se fija en mí. ¿Qué hay de malo en eso? Es más gracioso aún porque precisamente este hombre que se ha fijado en mí, lo ha hecho con intención de amabilidad y no por "interés romántico".

Me recuesto en mi cama, ahora no puedo ya ponerme de espalda. Este bebé pesa mucho. Debo tener 6 meses de gestación, pero mi vientre no está lo suficientemente abultado como para aparentar seis meses. Él también se ha recostado y al sentir sus manos, me hace cosquillas. Su tibieza es agradable.

-¿Qué es?

-No puedo saberlo.

-Pero ¿no has visto a ninguna partera?

-No.

-¿Qué quieres que sea?

-Sinceramente no tengo preferencia. ¿Y tú qué prefieres?

-¿Yo? Yo estoy feliz con que sea. Para mí ya es suficiente el solo hecho que exista.

-¿Sabes que cuando quieres eres un hombre muy sensible?

…

…

…

-Kagome…

-¿Sí?

-Jamás vuelvas a separarte de mí.

-Solo pensé lo que era mejor para ambos.

-Pues pensaste mal.

Siento paz. Mucha paz. Sus palabras encierran tanta confianza que me parece imposible temer. Sus palabras son tan firmes que es algo ridículo pensar que podría haber un motivo para separarnos.

Despierto como si nunca hubiese dormido, como si solo hubiese cerrado un segundo mis ojos. Me levanto con dificultad, el sueño se me ha quitado.

El pasillo está completamente vacío, y me pregunto dónde podrá estar Taisho. Pronto una franja de luz me da una pista y cautelosamente abro la puerta del cuarto de estudio donde casi siempre se encierra.

La habitación está vacía, pero la han abandonado recientemente. Un vaso con un líquido ámbar reposa aburrido en el escritorio. Que callada está la habitación; la luz parece solo intensificar su calidez.

-Así que aquí es donde…te…es…condes…

Un cuadro enorme descansa por encima de la chimenea. El fuego solo intensifica la fantasía de vida de la pintura. Es increíble. El retrato es increíble. Es como si en vez de dibujar las formas de la persona, las copiara, como si captara en un segundo lo que parece imposible ser captado. Millones de detalles que se pueden escapar en un parpadeo, están allí, esperando a ser observados. Detalles que no son magníficos los muestra magníficos.

Ella está de medio lado, el rostro de frente. Su cabello largo cae en gruesas ondas por sus desnudos hombros, cubriendo un poco del vestido color vino. La sonrisa es apenas perceptible, más bien tímida; y sus ojos tienen un brillo exquisito, como si supiera que próxima travesura va a realizar. La piel blanca apenas se diferencia del color rosa pálido de su boca.

-Es un regalo.

-Jamás he posado. ¿Cómo es posible? Jamás me he visto así.

-Es un regalo de un socio. Te vio aquella vez en la fiesta de Keyth.

-¿Cómo mando hacer el cuadro?

-No mando hacerlo. Lo hizo él. Tiene talento.

-Vaya que lo tiene. Sin verme me ha retratado, y además me ha dibujado hermosa. Le estaré por siempre agradecida.

-El que tú no te veas bella no quiere decir que los demás no lo hagan. ¿Por qué no te entra ya en la cabeza?

-Inuyasha no soy una mujer hermosa. Conozco los límites de mi atractivo. Hay mujeres realmente bellas. Realmente bellas para ser retratadas.

-No estoy diciendo nada de eso. Solo digo que hay personas que te vemos hermosa. Tú llamas la atención donde vayas. Puede que sea cierto, cosa que no comparto, que no seas bella, pero hay algo en ti que cautiva a la gente. Para mí y para muchas personas más eres hermosa. Si tú no lo crees así solo respeta que yo piense diferente.

-¿Desde cuándo lo tienes allí?

-Me lo envío unos meses antes de que te fueras.

-¿Por qué nunca me lo has enseñado?

-No creí que fuera necesario. Además tarde o temprano lo ibas a descubrir…eres demasiado curiosa.

-Pues hasta ahora no me había atrevido a entrar a esta habitación.

-Ahora que lo dices, es cierto. Eso es muy extraño. Por lo general eres muy impertinente.

-Eres muy irritante, ¿alguien te lo había dicho?

-Solo tú.

-Solo yo te lo he dicho, aunque muchos piensen lo mismo.

-No se atreverían tampoco a decir algo.

-Yo te lo acabo de decir.

-Tú no tienes sentido del peligro.

-Y tú no tienes sentido de la vergüenza. ¿Cómo puedes ser tan arrogante?

-No soy arrogante, soy realista.

-Está bien. Aceptare que eres realista si el significado de esa palabra es un sinónimo de arrogancia.

-Vamos a dormir. Estoy cansado de escucharte.

Nuestra pequeña discusión sigue por un momento hasta que llego a mi habitación. Entro y voy a cerrar la puerta cuando me doy cuenta que lord Taisho tiene intención de entrar.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?

Me ignora por completo y entra. Cruza la habitación y se acuesta en la cama. Me quedo por un momento mirándolo. Es irritante, de verdad irritante. Estamos discutiendo y piensa que es así de fácil que yo me olvide.

-¿No te vas a acostar?

Lamentablemente sí es así de fácil que me olvide.

-¿No vas a dormir en tu habitación?

-No.

Las sábanas están frías y al cubrir mi cuerpo con ellas me encojo para no perder el calor. Él me abraza, y yo me volteo para darle la espalda.

-No seas niña.

-Tú eres niño. Esta es mi cama.

-Está cama está en esta habitación. Esta habitación pertenece a esta casa, y esta casa nos pertenece a los dos. Recuerda que estamos casados.

Me quedo un rato callada ideando algo para molestarlo, pero no encuentro algo bueno que decir.

-Kagome…

-¿Si?

-Quédate conmigo.

-Estoy aquí contigo.

-Para siempre. Quédate conmigo para siempre.

-Quiero quedarme contigo…pero…

-Pues quédate…

-No es tan fácil, Inuyasha. Hay cosas que son insalvables.

-Pero estás embarazada.

-¿Quién te asegura que es hijo tuyo?

-Es mío. Lo sé. Es mi hijo. Nuestro hijo.

Las lágrimas empiezan a resbalar nuevamente por mis mejillas. Las lágrimas que jamás me abandonarán.

-¿Por qué? Por qué las cosas tuvieron que suceder así. Hubiese sido más fácil que jamás nos hubiésemos conocido…

-Quédate…

-Sabes perfectamente que no compartiré mi vida contigo si lady Kikyo…el que esté esperando un hijo tuyo no cambia nada.

-No voy a perder a mi familia. No voy a perder a las únicas personas que son mi mundo, mi sangre, mi razón de existir.

Sus brazos me sujetan con fiereza. Jamás me soltará. Lo sé. No sé cuándo ha nacido, no sé cómo ha sabido que no es hijo suyo, pero no se lo pregunto. Solo callo. Solo cierro mis ojos y dejo que las lágrimas sigan saliendo.

El frío manto de la noche parece imperceptible ahora. La infinita tibieza de su cuerpo me mantendría abrigada incluso estando fuera de esas paredes.


	20. Una nueva historia

**EL FINAL DE LA HISTORIA…ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO LEERLA COMO ME HA GUSTADO ESCRIBIRLA. AGRADEZCO EN ESPECIAL A: LAYLA RYU, CAFANEL, INUGOMEL Y LORENA. MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS SON DE MUCHO APOYO. GRACIAS ASÍ MISMO POR LA PACIENCIA…Y POR TENER TIEMPO PARA LEER ESTE FIC**

**KaZe KuRoI**

**Capítulo 20: Destino: Una nueva historia**

Los últimos meses fueron insoportables. No pude dormir bien. No pude comer bien. No pude casi ni vivir bien. Mi vientre creció tanto en tan poco tiempo que parecía mentira.

Inuyasha solo pasaba en casa y muy seguido me preguntaba sobre mis molestias.

Creo que jamás había soportado tanto. Su paciencia no es muy extensa, pero esos últimos días fue el hombre más paciente del mundo, dentro de sus límites.

Ahora me duele hasta el último ápice de mi cuerpo. No siento nada que no sea el insoportable dolor de mis caderas. Es como si desgarraran todas mis entrañas. En mi habitación cuelga del techo una sábana gruesa. Me encuentro recostada en la cama. Kaede me sujeta la mano, mientras Kanna corre de un lado hacia otro trayendo y llevando cosas que son tan inútiles…al menos para mí.

En los escasos estados de conciencia, de cese de dolor, escucho los pasos de Taisho fuera. Está nervioso. Todos están nerviosos. Pero parece que mi marido no soporta más. Pareciera que va a salir corriendo. Inuyasha es como un enorme león desesperado por salir de la jaula donde lo han encerrado.

El dolor vuelve. Duele…duele tanto…Oigo voces que hablan fuerte, que me dicen cosas, que me explican algo, que intentan tranquilizarme…pero nada tiene sentido. Lo único que quiero es que cese ya. Por favor…que pare ya este dolor…Siento que mis órganos van a estallar.

-Mi niña…vamos…rápido…ya...levántate…toma, agarra esto fuerte…Muerde…muerde fuerte.

Aturdida me incorporo y agarro con todas mis fueras la sábana. Mis rodillas se apoyan en la cama, y me dan algo que no reconozco para que lo muerda.

Creo que voy a morir…no quiero morir. Quiero ver a Inuyasha cuando Kaede…

La siguiente contracción es tan fuerte, tan certera que mi vista se nubla…las lágrimas no saben cómo salir y se amontonan en mis ojos. Mi voz se vuelve grave, alta y desesperada. El sonido que sale de mi boca es un chillido desesperado…increíblemente fuerte, cuando penas siento fuerzas.

-Kaede…

-Quédate donde estás Inuyasha Taisho…no puedes hacer nada…Sal…sal ya.

Creo que los minutos siguientes son como una tortura lenta y mortífera, pero de pronto escucho un débil quejido de Kaede, y a continuación un lloriqueo potente.

Kanna me ha contado hasta ahora 4 veces cómo sufrió porque parecía que iba a desmayarme. Me ha repetido 15 veces que Inuyasha parecía estar más enfadado que nunca y que no hacía sonido alguno. Me ha dicho que mi marido al ver a Kaede con la pequeña sintió tanto alivio que se dejó caer sobre el sillón con un sonido seco, y que no quería coger a la niña porque era muy pequeña y parecía que podría dejarla caer, que se escurriría en sus brazos. Y al fin me ha explicado la cara atónita de mi marido cuando la ha visto salir con otro pequeño bulto.

-Creo que la sorpresa del niño no se le pasó hasta después de un buen rato.

Sonrío, mientras juego con las manitos diminutas del pequeño que me mira con sus enormes ojos dorados.

-¿Sabes lo más gracioso? Cuando salí a verlo. Me juró que en su vida te volvería a tocar.

-¿En serio? Es una promesa muy valiente. Me han dicho que los instintos masculinos son más difíciles que controlar que los de la mujer…

-Sin embargo, lo dudo mucho. Esa promesa no vale nada.

Mi cuerpo aún se siente pesado, pero mi corazón es hoy más ligero que nunca. Vuelvo a mirar sus diminutos puñitos. Su cabello negro como la noche, parecido al mío, se revuelve incesante. Inutaisho es igual a su padre, excepto en el color del cabello. Sus enormes ojos dorados lo ven todo, lo observan todo, lo analizan todo.

Yuuna duerme junto a mí. Su cabello de un color suave, castaño, parecido al de su padre, cae en diminutos mechones, y sus mejillas son tan rosadas que parece tener mucho calor.

-El que te desmayaras al terminar el parto nos asustó a todos. Incluso el médico se puso blanco. Creímos que tendrías una hemorragia, pero por suerte eres muy fuerte.

-Jamás he visto algo tan bonito.

-Son muy distintos ¿verdad? Ella con el cabello claro y los ojos azules, y él con el cabello negro y los ojos de ese color tan peculiar de los Taisho. Es como si hubiesen sido dibujados a propósito…

-¿Dónde está Inuyasha?

Antes de terminar mi pregunta, el aludido entra por la puerta mandando y corrigiendo. Los pobres hombres no saben por dónde ir.

-No, no…así no…tienen que estar juntas.

Es la segunda cuna. Al dejar los pobres hombres una cuna junto a la otra, mi marido se recuesta a mi lado, totalmente cansado, como si el laborioso trabajo de regañar a los mozos fuera demasiado agotador.

-Esto es increíble. Apenas tienen dos semanas y ya este castillo está patas arriba.

-Si quieres podemos ir donde mi padre, seguro y le encanta la idea de recibir a su hija y a sus nietos.

-No seas ridícula…no me refería a eso.

Sonrío al ver que mi comentario lo ha enfadado de verdad. Kaede nos mira y antes de decir que no debemos discutir delante de los niños sale riendo por la puerta debido al sonrojo que ha estallado en las mejillas de Inuyasha.

-Me has hecho hablar.

-Pues tú no deberías decir ese tipo de cosas.

-No creí que lo tomarás de esa manera, a lo que me refiero es a que esas dos cositas pronto me volverán tan loco o más que tú.

-Estoy segura que los consentirás mucho.

-Por supuesto…eso es inevitable, sin lugar a dudas. Soy su padre.

La puerta es golpeada suavemente y antes de que alguno pueda decir algo, Kanna pasa y sonriendo deposita un hermoso adorno floral en la mesita cerca de mi cama.

-Esto es para usted.

-Vaya…son muy bonitas, ¿quién las envía?

Inuyasha ha tomado la pequeña tarjeta. Su ceño está fruncido y sus labios apenas y son una finísima línea blanca. Primero revisa lo escrito para después mirarme con ojos asesinos y leer en voz alta, en un tono demasiado irritado.

-"Imagino que ahora más que nunca el brillo de vuestros hermosos ojos es inusual, maravilloso. Mi corazón se llena de gozo por vos, mi lady, porque vuestra belleza debe rebasar lo increíble con tanta felicidad" NO.

-Me han comentado que su hijo tiene los mismos ojos color cobrizo del lord Onigumo anterior.

-Sí, es cierto. La mancha de los Onigumo también la ha heredado.

No le pregunto cómo sabe algo del hijo de lady Kikyo. No le pregunto desde cuando sabe algo…Inuyasha está decidido, sabe que no es hijo suyo, sabe que me ama…Ha elegido una vida conmigo. Y eso es lo único que me importa.

Puede que si hubiese gente que conociera esta historia, que conociera su traición, me diría que así no me puede amar. Que amar no es traicionar a la persona amada. No defiendo lo que hizo, no defiendo su engaño…sus mentiras, su daño. Pero sé que amar también es perdonar. Y si yo estoy dispuesta a perdonar, a disculpar, a olvidar lo pasado, a darle una segunda oportunidad porque creo en su palabra ¿por qué debo atender a comentarios ajenos a mi amor?

Sé que lo amo. Creo en su palabra. Creo en su amor. Y creo en mí. Creo que puedo ser feliz. Quiero ser feliz. Quiero arriesgarme y concederle una segunda oportunidad, no a él, sino a nuestro amor.

-¿Qué mancha?

-Una mancha rara en la espalda. Según los rumores tiene forma de araña. Pero creo que son tonterías…

-Tu familia también tiene una marca.

-¿Qué marca? ¿Cuál?

-Esos ojos dorados…no hay muchas personas que tengan esos ojos…creo que solo los Taisho.

-No es lo mismo.

-Claro que sí. Eso los diferencia a las demás familias.

-Bueno ese no es el tema. ¿Por qué Naraku te sigue escribiendo? ¡No se cansa de molestarme!

-Inuyasha no todo gira en torno a ti…es a mí a la que le escribe.

-Por eso mismo, eres mi mujer…no tiene por qué escribir y peor mandar flores…

-Inuyasha, lord Naraku es un hombre casado y felizmente enamorado de su mujer…

-Me da igual…no quiero que te mande flores…Me hace poner de mal humor.

Parece que lo dice en serio…es gracioso como su ceño se frunce y al ver a los pequeños vuelve a sonreír como si nada hubiese pasado.

-Y ahora, ustedes dos, ¿qué se creen al quitarme toda la atención de su madre?

-Odio hacer esto… ¿por qué no podía acompañarte Kaede?

-Porque Kaede está cuidando de los pequeños…

-Y ¿qué más necesitas?

-Sólo me hacen falta los sobreritos…Inutaisho y Yuuna van a recibir a su abuelo en sus mejores galas…

Al salir de la casa de la modista, el sol nos pega de frente. La mañana es suave. A lo lejos los árboles de la plaza parecen caballeros orgullosos, mientras de sus ramas caen miles de mariposas doradas. Y al descansar las hojas en el suelo forman mares y mares de recuerdos en mi cabeza.

Empezamos a caminar, pero mis piernas están cansadas ya…todavía estoy débil. El médico dice que me he recuperado muy bien, que estoy perfecta. Sin embargo, las palabras "su mujer estuvo a punto de tener una hemorragia" son lo único que penetró esa cabeza tan dura de lord Taisho…No podré salir en tres meses más, siquiera…aunque no sé cómo he hecho para que me permitiera salir un poco a tomar el aire.

De lejos se acerca una pareja también, solo que lleva el padre a un niño en brazos. Lord Naraku se ve realmente orgulloso y lady Kikyo está más bonita que nunca. Su belleza serena y fría la hacen una mujer realmente interesante a la vista de cualquiera. El pequeño apenas visible por la mantita color azul pastel, mueve su manito, mientras lady Kikyo lo mira atentamente. La nana del bebé los sigue de cerca.

-Lady Higurashi…Taisho…

-Buenas tardes, lord Naraku…Lady Kikyo…

-Onigumo, lady Onigumo…

Ella sonríe apenas y toma a su hijo en brazos…mira de reojo a Inuyasha, pero éste parece inmerso en una pelea visual con el lord frente a él.

-Felicidades.

-Igualemente.

La tención es algo tan incómodo…sobre todo para los que observamos.

-Inuyasha aún nos faltan ver los sombreritos…

-Sí, sí…es cierto.

-Lady Onigumo…Onigumo…que pasen bien.

Inuyasha me toma de la mano y hala…Yo sonrío a lord Naraku pero antes de que pueda decir adiós mi marido empieza a caminar deprisa, como si el de la idea de irse hubiese sido él.

-Adiós, lady Higurashi…

-Taisho…

Me despido con la mano y me giro hacia mi marido.

-¿Decías algo?

- Taisho…

-¿Cómo?

-Eres lady Tasiho.

Solo lo miró…pero no me detengo, y mientras más acelero el paso, él más deprisa va.

-Inuyasha…vas muy rápido, no puedo seguirte.

-Oh…lo siento, amor…discúlpame.

Y ríe…ríe tan alto y claro que es imposible no sonreír ante su alegría. Sus ojos brillan ahora con una luz exquisita…y me enamoró hoy más de él.

Quizá el comprobar que la sombra que hacía dudar su corazón ya no le afecta, lo hace ahora estar en paz.

-Te amo, Kagome…

Sonrío. Mi corazón sonríe. Mi alma sonríe.

-¿Crees que podamos comprarle un cepillo nuevo a Kaji?

-Claro que sí, pero no podrás montarlo hasta mucho tiempo después.

-¿Cuánto es mucho tiempo después?

-Mucho… mucho tiempo después.

-Que respuesta…¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?

…

-Te amo, Inuyasha…no sé por qué te amo tanto…no lo sé…

El ríe de nuevo y aprieta más mi mano.

-Quizá por la misma razón que yo.

-¿Y cuál es?

-¿Cuál va a ser? Pues la razón más lógica. Que te amo. ¿O acaso hay otra razón para amar?

… FIN …


End file.
